Chaos
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: Se situe après la fin de la saison 10 - Les ténèbres ont envahi la terre, l'humanité est complètement détruite et dans ce monde retourné à l'état sauvage, le dialogue semble définitivement rompu entre les frères Winchester. Les blessures de Sam ne se referment pas et chaque nuit les cauchemars l'assaillent... jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et décide de s'enfuir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, bienvenue !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, ma version du début de la saison 11 en réaction au final de la 10 ( je n'ai pas encore commencé la 11 d'ailleurs, pas avant d'avoir fini )**

 **Alors, déjà, je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bla bla bla. Vive le partage, bon dieu de bon dieu !**

 **Le titre de "Chaos" fait pour moi autant référence au chaos en lui-même qu'au chaos entre Dean et Sam. Je me concentrerais plus sur leur relation que sur les ténèbres, comme vous vous en doutez ;)**

 **Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai été énormément touchée par le passage " Sammy close your eyes " et pour la première fois, moi qui pourtant en est souvent voulu à Sam tout en m'identifiant à lui, ai ressenti à quel point l'amour de Sam pour Dean était pur, bien plus pur en fait que celui que Dean éprouve pour lui, parce que son attachement à Sam est due aussi en partie à la mort de sa mère, à John... Et je me suis dit que pour Sam, tout avait dû s'écrouler à ce moment-là, même si Dean est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Donc j'avais besoin, pour une fois dans mes fics, que ce soit Dean qui soit un enfoiré de première et doive rattraper les choses. Je le dis, je l'avoue : i love Sam Winchester. And supernatural. De tout mon coeur. Et je vous aime aussi, vous qui lisez, car si vous êtes fan de Supernatural, en quelque sorte, on fait parti de la même famille. Always keep Fighting.**

 **Ah oui ! Et aussi : je n'ai pas précisé ce qu'il s'est passé entre Crowley et Castiel ni comment Castiel s'en est sorti. J'ai commencé simplement en faisant comme si ça n'avait pas existé, mais vous pouvez aussi considérer que tout est réglé. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de traiter ça. par contre, j'ai fait comme s'il c'était passé quelque chose chez lui qui le rend humain, qui est peut-être une conséquence du sort, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste fait ça comme ça.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ( et une belle soirée ) :)**

* * *

Ouais, le monde avait fichu le camp. Quelque chose comme ça.

C'était devenu un combat permanent. Les monstres, les démons et tous les autres immondices innommés grouillant depuis la nuit des temps dans les entrailles des ténèbres, avaient envahi le monde. Les maisons brûlées, les familles détruites, les gens massacrés et les survivants regroupés ensemble par sortes de clans, se terrant, combattant et essayant de survivre. Peut-être la terre était-elle devenue une sorte d'hybride monstrueux de l'enfer et du purgatoire. Tout était devenu comme un de ces films sur la fin du monde. C'est plutôt cool, à la télé.

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas les montres. Si Dieu avait créé la Vie à partir du Chaos, il avait avant tout créé l'Amour. L'Amour qui liait l'humanité entre elle, les anges et mêmes les démons. Dieu était Amour. Et c'est l'Amour qui avait créé la terre, les arbres, la nature, la mer, les humains, les animaux, chaque être vivant, chaque particule de vie terrestre. Amour, espoirs, désirs, émotions, qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, qui nous donne une logique, un passé, un futur, un présent, des personnes à aimer, des choses que l'on aime et que l'on déteste. Maintenant que le chaos et la vie cohabitait... tout le monde redoutait d'être touché par le chaos. _Le chaos._ C'était pire qu'être jeté dans l'espace. C'était ce chaos originel à l'intérieur de soi, détruisant alors bien plus que nous même mais notre droit à être. Notre humanité, nos démons et nos anges intérieurs, pour devenir chaos, animé seulement d'une volonté de destruction dénuée de toute logique, de toute douleur, de toute colère ou de tout plaisir sadique. La destruction pour la destruction. La destruction parce que rien, rien en dehors du vide originel ne devrait avoir le droit à l'existence. Ni l'enfer ni le paradis, et encore moins la vie ; ou même la mort.

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans l'obscurité. Malgré le froid de la nuit, il grelottait et haletait de sueur, ses vêtements moites et collants sur sa peau. Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage et s'extirpa silencieusement de son sac de couchage pour rejoindre le feu de camp. Il le réalimenta avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur une bûche qui leur servait de siège. Dans le silence de la nuit, on entendait le hululement d'une chouette hulotte et les bruissements du vent haut dans les branches auquel se mêlait le crépitement des flammes dévorant le bois, que Sam fixait, le regard vague, cerné, le teint blafard.

Il s'était fait à cette vie. A dormir dehors la plupart du temps, à voler parfois, comme tout le monde, et parfois à chasser pour manger. A vivre parmi ces gens qu'ils avaient fort heureusement retrouvé et avec lesquelles ils partageaient cette vie de fuite, de traque et de vigilance constante.

Il avait connu sa propre destruction, et elle ne venait pas du Chaos. Elle venait de l'Amour.

Il avait toujours voulu être fort, aussi fort que Dean. Il avait finalement trouvé une force différente, plus sensible, plus intuitive, plus sombre et bien moins tangible que celle de son frère. C'était une force d'amour, que certains pourrait qualifier de faiblesse. Pour ou contre son gré, il avait grandi avec la plus profonde et totale certitude d'être le tout de quelqu'un. La surprotection de son frère lui avait souvent donné de furieuses envies d'indépendance et ça faisait mal, ça l'avait souvent rongé de culpabilité, comme s'il lui devait toujours quelque chose, quelles que soient les circonstances, et qu'en même temps il n'avait pas droit à la liberté.

Mais malgré ça, il fallait bien s'avouer la vérité : il avait laissé ce sentiment l'envahir chaque soir et l'accueillir chaque matin. Il pouvait s'endormir dans la plus grande assurance que quoi qu'il arrive, son frère le protégerait. Que ce soit un monstre ou un simple cauchemar, qu'il soit à des kilomètres de distance ou juste dans le lit d'à côté. Il pouvait s'endormir en sachant qu'il l'appellerait s'il le voulait, qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait. Il pouvait se réveiller en toute confiance de ne jamais être totalement seul. Que quelque soit le nombre de personnes qui l'abandonneraient, lui serait toujours là. La présence rassurante, enveloppante et protectrice de Dean à ses côtés était ce qui l'avait construit. Elle faisait partie de lui, comme s'ils formaient ensemble un tout que leurs cœurs jumeaux ne pouvaient séparément constituer. Quelque part, il avait toujours eu le droit de craquer, de pleurer, de laisser libre court à ses émotions et même le droit de faire des conneries, parce que de toute façon, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le rattraper. Déçu, bafoué, rejeté ou bouffé par la culpabilité, il n'avait jamais été seul dans son cœur. C'était comme une bulle d'amour à l'intérieur, logée juste dans son sternum. C'était chaud, doux, rassurant, ça apaisait et animait chacune de ses respirations. Tout ça paraissait tellement dérisoire, maintenant... Pourtant, c'était la vérité.

Quand Dean était devenu un démon et lui avait balancé toutes ces horreurs à la gueule, ça avait été dur, très dur de le supporter et de passer à autre chose. Mais après tout Dean était devenu un démon. C'était le démon qui parlait. Pas Dean...

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pour la première fois, la priorité de Dean avait été l'humanité. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait mérité de mourir. Il avait invoqué la mort pour être sur que lui, Sam, ne chercherait pas à le retrouver. Non seulement il avait voulu le tuer parce que c'était la meilleure solution, mais il l'avait aussi blessé par ses mots et par ses coups jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à terre, vulnérable, brisé. Il avait levé la faux au-dessus de lui et lui avait ordonné de fermer les yeux. Mais Sam ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait continué à se noyer dans le regard de son frère et y avait lu la plus profonde certitude de n'être plus rien. Il allait mourir, ici et maintenant, par les mains de celui pour lequel il pensait être tout. Celui qui était tout. Aucune autre trahison ne pourrait être jamais pire que celle-là. Aucune froideur n'y serait jamais semblable, et même si Dean avait renoncé au dernier moment, le mal était déjà fait. Parce que le pire, ce n'était pas de mourir. C'était de n'être plus rien. Il n'était pas celui pour lequel Dean avait trouvé la force d'arrêter. C'est dans les yeux de sa mère que Dean avait renoncé à le tuer. Et Sam avait compris, à ce moment-là, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Avait-il toujours existé pour combler le manque que Dean ressentait à la mort de sa mère ? Il avait peut-être comblé ce vide, mais lui, ce vide l'avait construit et Dean était réellement devenu son tout. Il aimait sa mère, bien sûr, mais elle ne lui manquait pas, pas comme elle manquait à Dean. Pour lui, rien n'avait jamais été une illusion... L'amour de Dean, ses attentions, ses inquiétudes, ses regards, sa tendresse. Il l'avait aimé sincèrement, sans manque, sans arrière-pensées. Il l'avait aimé par le simple fait d'aimer. Et il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur.

Alors toutes ses croyances s'étaient effondrées définitivement, détruisant les fondations de son être, et la bulle d'amour avait éclaté pour laisser place à un vide douloureux que rien, même pas le chaos, ne saurait atteindre.

Mais pourquoi en parler ? On lui aurait ri au visage. On l'aurait traité, une fois de plus, de fillette. Quelque part, il trouvait ça injuste. Il n'avait jamais demandé à représenter autant pour Dean. S'il l'avait laissé faire, Dean ne s'était jamais plaint non plus de sa dévotion sans borne. Ca leur convenait à tous les deux, il en avait toujours été ainsi, ce n'était pas plus la faute de l'un que de l'autre, mais bien sûr, il était facile de l'accuser... Sammy le faible, Sammy le fougueux qui trahi sans cesse son adorable grand frère...

Alors, il n'en parlait pas. Il passa les mains sur ses tempes dans un gémissement puis les laissèrent finir leur course dans ses cheveux avant de baisser la tête pour poser son front contre ses genoux, offrant sa nuque à la nuit. Les migraines ne le lâchaient pas, douleur lancinante et aiguë due au manque de sommeil. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il faisait semblant, le matin, pour donner illusion, mais les cauchemars hantaient ses rares heures de sommeil, se muant parfois en délires qui finissaient par lui donner la nausée. Il revivait sans cesse la même scène, plus ou moins déformée.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il essaya de chasser les images du cauchemar de cette nuit.

 _Il est dans ce même restaurant vide. Dean le tabasse et dans le sommeil, la douleur le percute. Puis il lui saisit le visage et le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans sourire, sans étincelle._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Sammy ? Me dit pas que t'y a vraiment cru, à tout ça ? Tu n'es rien pour moi. Si tu savais comme ça m'a coûté, de faire semblant toutes ces années. Maintenant tu vas crever. »_

 _Anéanti, il ne peut retenir les larmes qui explosent sur ses joues ensanglantées. Dean le frappe de nouveau au visage et il s'écroule face contre terre._

 _« Arrête de chialer comme une gonzesse ! Soit un homme pour une fois dans ta putain de vie ! »_

 _Dans un geste furieux, il lève la faux et brutalement, l'abat._

\- Sam ?

Sam sursauta et se redressa d'un coup. Debout à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule, Castiel le dévisageait de son regard bleu profond. Plus de trench, plus de chemise bien boutonnée et de cravate impeccable. Il portait un pantalon kaki usé, un tee-shirt et un pull épais. Sam le fixa un instant, l'ombre des images encore dans ses yeux, puis il déglutit et cligna des paupières devant l'intensité du regard de Castiel et baissa la tête, les mains liées devant son visage. L'ange – même si Castiel ressemblait de plus en plus à un humain, il resterait toujours un ange à leurs yeux - s'assit à ses côtés et aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot pendant un long moment. Sam finit par capituler dans un long soupir, sentant les regards inquisiteurs qu'il lui jetait.

\- Va dormir, Castiel. Demain, il va falloir se lever et la journée va être longue.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, continuant à le dévisager.

\- Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

Sam se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un sourire nerveux.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Va dormir, je te dis.

Castiel se leva pour se placer derrière lui et Sam sur le qui-vive suivit son mouvement, en alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Calme-toi, répliqua Castiel en posant les mains sur son front. Laisse-moi faire.

Sam esquissa un petit rire.

\- Tu n'as plus ce genre de pouvoir, Cas.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de les utiliser.

Sam se tu et ferma les yeux tandis que les mains fraîches de Castiel se posaient sur son front brûlant, ses doigts massant délicieusement ses tempes en un geste circulaire avant de parcourir son front, ses arcades sourcilières, son nez, puis de revenir aux tempes et de répéter le mouvement. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu es sûr.. tu es sûr que... tu ne préférerais pas... ?

 _\- Sam._ J'en suis sûr.

Alors, Sam ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller. Castiel laissa son visage et enfouit les doigts dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne palpitant jusqu'à sa nuque que Sam inclina aussitôt dans un soupir visiblement incontrôlé, l'offrant à Castiel qui marqua silencieusement un temps d'arrêt avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur la nuque et les épaules de Sam.

\- Et si tu me parlais un peu de tes cauchemars ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux, à fois déstabilisé et reconnaissant qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaires sur le fait qu'il était actuellement en train de lui masser les épaules, ce qu'il lui avait implicitement demandé.

\- Comment... _tu sais_ , pour mes cauchemars ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

Castiel laissa ses gestes ralentir et devenir plus doux alors que ses doigts rencontrait un nœud. Sam grimaça et étouffa un gémissement de douleur, arquant le dos, mais Castiel le dénoua en douceur et il se détendit lentement.

\- Tu crois peut-être que personne n'y fait attention, mais je t'entends gémir et gesticuler dans ton sommeil toutes les nuits. Puis tu te lèves et tu restes devant le feu jusqu'au levé du jour. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas t'écrouler.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, j'ai de la chance, cette nuit, ajouta-t-il avec humour, j'ai un ange qui s'est levé spécialement pour me faire un massage.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Sam, parle-moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te confier à moi et que tu n'aimes pas ça... Dean ne s'est jamais confié lui non plus, mais ça ne mettait pas sa vie en danger.

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Sam lâche d'un ton véhément :

\- Contrairement au pauvre petit Sammy qui pense toujours qu'à lui et qui a besoin de beaucoup d'attention pour survivre, c'est ça ?

Castiel se tendit mais ne répondit rien et Sam se dégagea de son emprise, se levant brutalement pour aller rajouter des bûches dans le feu déjà bien fourni. Castiel resta debout, muet, à le suivre des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sam.

\- Tu le penses si fort, répliqua ce dernier, un genou à terre devant les flammes qu'il fixait sans ciller, sourcils froncés. Va te coucher, Castiel.

Mais Castiel n'obéit pas et s'avança même jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu as tort. J'ai toujours pensé qu'exprimer ce que l'on ressent est beaucoup plus sain que se refermer comme Dean le fait. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'imiter pour avoir l'air plus fort, et encore moins pour m'en convaincre. Je sais que j'en ai plus vraiment l'air, mais je reste un ange. Et je vous connais toi et ton frère plus que n'importe quelle créature au monde.

Sam avala sa salive, immobile. Castiel s'agenouilla à ses côtés et chercha son regard.

\- Sam, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Tu ne vas pas bien. Un jour, tu vas t'écrouler, et alors tu seras obligé de répondre aux questions que l'on te posera immanquablement. Veux-tu vraiment le faire devant Dean, ou préfères-tu m'en parler maintenant, à moi et à moi seul ?

Sam poussa un long soupir et se laissa légèrement basculer vers l'arrière pour s'asseoir à même le sol devant le feu, les bras sur ses genoux, la tête tombant entre ses épaules.

\- Cas, c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. C'est ma faute si Dean a eu cette marque, c'est de ma faute si on a été obligé de l'enlever, si Charlie en est morte et si le chaos a envahi la terre. Peut-être que Dean avait raison, en fin de compte. Je suis qu'un putain de monstre.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Assis un peu en retrait dans la poussière, Castiel n'émit pas le moindre son.

\- Mais tu veux savoir ? C'est même pas le pire. J'ai amené l'humanité à la destruction en toute connaissance de cause, et je ne le regrette pas. Je le referai si je le devais.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien de plus, Castiel s'avança légèrement et posa une main sur son dos.

\- Alors c'est quoi le pire, Sam ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix dénuée de toute sorte de jugement.

Seul un ange pouvait parler comme ça. Sam émit un ricanement nerveux.

\- Comme si tu le savais pas.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux, ses tempes, son front le brûlaient de nouveau et à ça s'ajouta bientôt le picotement caractéristique des larmes dans sa gorge.

\- Je devrais m'en remettre, Cas, mais j'y arrive pas. Je l'ai souvent déçu, il m'en a souvent voulu et il a toujours eu toutes ses raisons pour ça. Mais jamais... jamais comme ça. Ce n'était pas la marque qui parlait, c'était Dean. Il ne m'en voulait même pas, je n'étais juste... plus rien, pour lui. Il était prêt à me tuer de ses mains pour être sur de ne pas blesser l'humanité.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et la main de Castiel caressa son dos. Sam ferma les yeux, laissant de nouvelles larmes s'écouler.

\- Avant d'avoir la marque, il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour moi, pour ne pas que je meurs, et ce jour-là, je l'ai renvoyé balader. Je pensais que j'étais un homme juste et que je saurais distinguer le bien du mal même s'il s'agissait de Dean. Je pensais que je ne serais pas prêt à tout pour le sauver si quelqu'un d'autre devrait en souffrir, et je sais que c'est à cause de ça que Dean s'est retrouvé avec cette marque sur le bras. Je crois que je sais aujourd'hui ce qu'il a ressenti... parce que j'avais tord. S'il fallait tuer demain l'humanité entière pour que Dean survive, je le ferai. Même si je ne suis plus rien pour lui, même si peut-être... ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Il ne mordit les lèvres très fort pour ne pas sangloter. Les mots sortaient et le blessaient comme de la lave en fusion. Il se redressa brutalement et se mordant le poing, commença à faire les cent pas. Une expression étrange sur le visage, Castiel se releva à son tour.

\- Sam, tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne peux pas... enfin, je connais Dean. Il t'as maintes fois prouvé à quel point il tenait à toi, beaucoup plus qu'à n'importe q...

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Sam stoppa son infernal va et vient et se tourna d'un trait vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il sembla sur le point de s'enflammer mais finalement, la colère s'éteignit dans ses yeux comme la flamme d'une bougie sous un souffle de vent. Cas aussi avait été blessé par Dean, et il le savait.

\- Tu te trompes, Cas. Dean n'a jamais tenu à moi. En tout cas, pas sincèrement. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle j'avais raison, c'est bien celle-ci. Il m'aime comme un manque à combler. Comme la chose qui l'a aidé à tenir après la mort de maman. Comme la seule chose à laquelle il a pu se raccrocher, en fait. Et s'il m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois, ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour lui. Mais si la marque l'atteint, s'il devient un monstre, alors... Quelle importance, que je vive ou que je meurs, si lui est condamné ? Je ne suis plus rien alors. Rien que la chose... _dérangeante_ , qu'il a déjà oublié depuis longtemps et qu'il vaut mieux faire disparaître si on veut avoir la paix.

Il semblait si clair en lui-même et à la fois tellement bouleversé tout en le dévisageant avec une sincérité si désarmante que Castiel en fut atteint instantanément. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, touché par sa détresse.

\- Sam... souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci inclina la tête, vaincu.

\- Alors, oui, je n'arrive plus à dormir, dès que je ferme les yeux je fais des cauchemars et non, je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, parce que de toute façon tu ne peux rien y faire. Je me suis construit sur une illusion et maintenant je dois apprendre à vivre sans. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Castiel s'avança vers lui comme pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Sam recula et fit volte face pour se rasseoir près du feu.

\- S'il te plaît, Cas. Retourne te coucher.

Alors, Castiel hocha la tête et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il obéit et le laissa seul. Dans la pénombre, les yeux grands ouverts, Dean avala sa salive.

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu, et merci à tous ceux qui laisseront leur avis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Second chapitre, un peu plus court. Bonne lecture :)**

 **je tiens à préciser que j'ai tout à fait conscience de ne faire intervenir Jody, Claire, Alex, Donna, qu'en " décor" ... c'est juste que j'étais concentrée sur Sam et que Sam les ressens à ce moment là comme tel. Il n'est pas " avec eux " et vu que je ressens la scène à travers ses yeux, il ne peut en être autrement dans l'écriture.**

 **Pour Alex et Claire... yes, je me suis laissée aller mais avouez que, quand même... ;-)**

* * *

Les journées demandaient suffisamment de concentration pour leur éviter d'avoir à se parler, et de toute façon, Sam ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'il y était obligé et évitait le plus possible de le regarder, ou alors, jamais dans les yeux. Dean pour sa part paraissait relativement fermé et cette distance entre eux semblait lui convenir parfaitement.

Leur quotidien constituait en une lutte de survie constante. Le Boomker était devenue un repère – duquel la précieuse Baby ne sortait jamais, et ils devaient se déplacer à pied le reste du temps, plus aucune route n'étant sure – et dans lequel ils entreposaient tout leur matériel, de la nourriture jusqu'aux équipements de chasse, bien qu'ils en gardent sur eux lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Au début, Castiel avait absolument tenu à aller chercher sa fille et la garder avec lui pour mieux la protéger, et dans le chaos qu'était devenu la terre, Sam ne pouvait que l'approuver. Jamais il n'aurait supporté dans de telles circonstances que Dean soit...

bref. Claire s'étaient joint à eux la première, et elle devenait douée dans la chasse, entraînée principalement par Dean. Au début, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à cohabiter, aucun des deux ne voulant jamais lâcher le morceau. Mais finalement, ils s'étaient petit à petit découvert énormément de points communs et progressivement, elle était devenue pour lui la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ou peut-être la petite sœur. Sam les avait vu se rapprocher jusqu'à s'insulter tendrement comme eux le faisaient jadis. Il l'avait entraîné tous les jours et continuait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, lui lançant des défis, la prenant par surprise, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait et la protégeant tellement qu'il ne la laissait jamais s'éloigner trop. Leur relation ne semblait pas perturber Castiel qui partageait également un lien particulier avec sa fille, sans doute plus doux, presque plus maternelle que celui qu'elle avait avec Dean. Un soir, auprès du feu, elle s'était même endormie sur ses genoux, comme une petite fille. Castiel, figé, n'avait pas su comment réagir, puis il avait laissé ses bras l'entourer et un sourire s'était dessiné, incontrôlable et lumineux, sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se place d'elle même tout contre Castiel, le soir, avant d'aller se coucher.

Puis Jody, Donna et Alex avaient réussi à les rejoindre et s'étaient mêlées à leur famille jusqu'à en faire totalement partie. Après s'être ouvertement détestées, Claire et Alex étaient devenues amis.

Un jour qu'ils se battaient contre des vampires, Alex se fit toucher à la jambe, blessée par le monstre qui s'avança vers elle, prêt à la tuer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, son arme inaccessible. Elle hurla pour les appeler à l'aide, figée par la panique et la douleur, mais Claire réagit avant qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre. Dans un hurlement de rage, elle décapita le vampire contre lequel elle se battait avant de s'élancer jusqu'à elle dans le même élan surhumain. Et malgré les cris mêlés de Dean, Castiel, Donna et Jody, elle se jeta devant le monstre, toute vibrante d'une puissance intérieure incroyable, avant de l'abattre sans hésitation. Alors que Dean et Castiel s'apprêtaient à courir vers elles, Jody les avait stoppé d'un geste tremblant.

La poitrine se soulevant violemment, Claire ouvrit le poing et son arme chu sur le sol dans un lourd fracas métallique. Puis, comme au ralentis, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle, ses jambes écartées de chaque côté des siennes.

\- C'est fini, Alex, tout va bien, souffla-t-elle en encerclant de ses mains son visage tremblant, tout va bien.

Le regard fixe, Alex frissonnait nerveusement. Ses dents claquaient et ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes incontrôlables. C'était idiot de craquer pour ça. Elle ressemblait à une gamine apeurée pas capable de se défendre toute seule. Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait bien voulu, avoir le droit de n'être que ça. Elle leva les yeux vers Claire qui la dévisageait en silence, la poussière se mêlant à la sueur et aux éclaboussures de sang sur son visage, engluant des mèches de cheveux. Et ses yeux si limpides qui semblaient lire jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même et lui assurer paisiblement que tout irait bien, que quelque soit ce qu'il adviendrait du monde, elle resterait exactement là où elle était. A ses côtés. Ses lèvres murmurèrent un merci silencieux qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Claire. Alors, dans la folie de l'instant et d'un monde détruit, toutes deux prises dans la même boue ensanglantée, sales et les cheveux à l'abandon, elles s'embrassèrent. Ils ne purent retenir leur émotion devant ce spectacle d'amour et d'espoir même au cœur de la plus sombre des abysses. Ils s'était lancé des regards pétillants d'émotion et Sam fut certain d'avoir entendu Castiel murmurer " ... elles sont magnifiques. " Depuis, les deux jeunes filles se rejoignaient silencieusement la nuit pour dormir ensemble bien que ce ne soit un secret pour personne... et Dean s'était retrouvé avec une de plus à former.

Petit à petit, ils étaient devenus comme une famille, unis dans la même galère, dans le même chaos. Donna avait changé. Ou peut-être avaient-ils simplement à voir au delà des apparences. Toujours est-il que son sourire inaltérable leur était à tout un soutient précieux.

Pourtant, Sam ne se sentait pas en faire parti. Une famille, c'est pourtant tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Mais sans Dean... sans le Dean avec lequel il avait passé sa vie entière, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il vivait à ses côtés comme un étranger. Ils ne s'étaient même jamais réellement reparlé depuis tout ça. Il avait fallu gérer et mettre le reste au placard, et finalement, petit à petit, la distance s'était creusée. Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, Claire avait pris sa place à ses côtés, il s'entendait mieux que jamais avec Jody, apprenait à connaître Alex et Donna et Castiel étant Castiel et l'ayant déjà pardonné, ils étaient de nouveau aussi proches qu'avant. Lui, Sam, n'avait pas sa place parmi eux et chaque matin était une épreuve douloureuse, un jour de plus à faire semblant que tout va bien – du moins du mieux que ça pouvait – un jour de plus à faire semblant de sourire aux joutes verbales de Dean et Claire qui amusaient tout le monde, quand son cœur se comprimait chaque fois un peu plus et qu'il pouvait devancer les phrases de Dean avant qu'il les prononce... mais il souriait simplement, baissait la tête et attendait d'être seul, le soir, pour laisser libre court à ses larmes.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de frère... juste une excuse pour ne pas devenir un homme... »

* * *

 _« Tu penses sérieusement ça ? Parce que rien de tout ça, RIEN DE TOUT CA, n'est vrai. Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours été d'accord, je sais que je t'ai dit des choses qui t'ont fait du mal. Mais Sammy… allez. J'ai tué Benny pour te sauver, je serais prêt à laisser ce bâtard et tous les fils de putes qui ont tué maman s'en tirer, pour toi. Ne t'avise pas de penser que je puisse placer quoi que ce soit, passé ou présent, avant toi. Ca n'a jamais été comme ça, jamais ! J'ai besoin que tu le réalises. Je t'en prie. »_

 _Si près du but, si près de gagner enfin la partie quitte à se sacrifier, les mots de son frère l'atteignent en plein cœur, ébranlant toute volonté de sacrifice. Il veut fermer les portes de l'enfer, c'est vrai. Mais il ne veut pas mourir pour ça, il ne veut pas aller en enfer et plus que tout le reste, il ne veut pas laisser Dean souffrir encore une fois, juste parce qu'il a voulu prouver en être capable. Sans doute parce que lui aussi serait prêt à laisser tous ces monstres vivre si ça pouvait le sauver._

 _Faible, au bord de la fin, tout son être ébranlé, il serre sa paume de main pour en bloquer le flue douloureux de sang et de lumière._

 _« Comment j'arrête ça ?_

 _« Lâche prise._

 _« Je peux pas. C'est en moi. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait. »_

 _Malgré la douleur, un autre sentiment l'envahit, accélérant les battements de son cœur. Dean est là. Pendant ces quelques heures avec Crowley, il l'avait oublié. Dans la colère, la concentration et la souffrance, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait, de voir Dean s'approcher, s'occuper de lui et prendre les choses en mains. Maintenant il est là, et malgré ce qu'il dit à Dean, il sait qu'il va s'en charger. Que tout va aller bien. Comment avait-il pu songer un seul instant se sacrifier et être séparé de lui à jamais ?_

 _Dean se rapproche de lui, prend son bandana et l'enroule autour de sa main blessée._

 _« Ecoute, on va trouver une solution. C'est ce qu'on fait toujours. »_

 _Dean le regarde droit dans les yeux. Tout va bien se passer. Il a mal, tout son être dégringole mais ça va bien se passer, parce que Dean prend les choses en main. Pas un instant il ne remet ça en question. Mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, les bras levés comme pour le prendre contre lui, il semble hésiter un instant. Sam, qui s'est penché par automatisme, se redresse et une vague d'effroi le submerge lorsqu'il découvre son demi-sourire, qui se transforme en un grand rire franc. Sam, livide, le regarde rire aux éclats, comme lorsqu'il riait de bon coeur devant un film, une bonne bière à la main. Puis il s'essuie le nez d'un geste désinvolte, se forçant visiblement à reprendre contenance devant l'immobilité de Sam qui le dévisage, sans expression, figé._

 _Non mais regarde un peu ta tronche, aussi, Sam ! Se justifie Dean, la figure agitée par quelques derniers soubresauts de fou-rire. On dirait que t'es en train de tourner un film dramatique._

 _Il glousse encore une fois, se détournant de lui pour faire quelques pas en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui._

 _« J'ai tué Benny pour te sauver, je serais prêt à laisser ce bâtard et tous les fils de putes qui ont tué maman s'en tirer, pour toi. Ne t'avise pas de penser que je puisse placer quoi que ce soit, passé ou présent, avant toi. Ca n'a jamais été comme ça, jamais. J'ai besoin que tu le réalises. Je t'en prie. » Parodie-t-il d'une voix grave aux expressions accentuées, les rendant profondément ridicules._

 _Il lève les yeux au plafond._

 _non mais sans déconner, tu nous as vus ? Le pire, c'est que t'y croit dur comme fer, en plus de ça. Je pourrais te faire avaler n'importe quoi._

 _En un instant, il redevient sérieux. Plus aucune trace de rire, il le fixe droit dans les yeux._

 _Sammy, commence-t-il d'un ton chargé en intonations dramatiques, comme pour faire monter le suspense. Je suis enceinte._

 _Il éclate alors d'un rire qui frôle l'hystérie avant de parvenir à le regarder de nouveau, les yeux plissés, hilare._

 _Oh, allez, Sammy, déride-toi, c'était une blague. Roh je sais, t'aime pas mes blagues. Mais c'est pas de ma faute en même temps si ton humour frôle le moins zéro. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sam ? Que je vais encore sortir le grand jeu pour t'empêcher de te sacrifier parce que bien sur tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi ? C'est bien ça ?_

 _Il ne rigole plus. Il lui crache ses mots au visage._

 _Hé bien tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'arrêter. Si tu peux fermer les portes de l'enfer et tous ces monstres à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, que t'y reste. Au moins, j'aurais la paix, plus besoin de chasser, plus besoin de jouer constamment les baby-sisters. Je gagne au change, finalement._

 _Sam sent ses jambes plier sous son poids et heurter douloureusement le sol de l'église. Son regard, fixé dans celui de Dean, vestige d'un ancrage perdu. La corde avait cédé, le mat devenu fou criait grâce au ciel narquois et le navire lâché dans la tempête se laissait emporter par la fureur des vagues. Il s'est forcé de résister à la douleur pour Dean, mais maintenant, elle le submerge, anéantissant ses derniers repères, ses dernières défenses. Il grogne, clignant des paupières pour parvenir à garder les yeux ouverts. Dean le fixe d'un air ennuyé._

 _Finis ces épreuves, Sam. Ou c'est moi qui t'aiderais à les finir._

 _Alors, Sam fait la seule chose à faire. Il rassemble ses dernières forces et à genoux, se traîne comme un chien jusqu'à Crowley sous le regard de Dean. C'est fini. La souffrance dans son cœur est tellement forte que lorsque la plaie de sa paume rentre en contact avec le cou ensanglanté du roi de l'enfer, la brûlure intense qui incendie son corps est presque un soulagement._

* * *

Sam hurla de douleur en cambrant brusquement les reins et son crâne alla heurter le sol. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, incapable de contrôler les plaintes indéfinies qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il voyait flou. La nausée lui tordait les tripes, il transpirait fortement, sa tête l'élançait comme la peau d'un tambour et la boule d'angoisse dans son sternum se muait en terreur, à mi-chemin de l'épouvante. Il essaya de se redresser mais le malaise l'obligea à se pencher sur le côté face contre terre, hors de son duvet. Son estomac se convulsa et il vomit dans la terre. Il cracha, s'essuya la bouche, se força à se redresser, puis à se lever dans des râles de douleur. Il perdit l'équilibre, tangua d'un pied sur l'autre avant de rattraper à un arbre sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Il y resta un moment pour tenter de reprendre, si ce n'est son calme, au moins son souffle, et pendant ce temps, leva les yeux vers le camp pour regarder les autres. Tourné de l'autre côté, Castiel dormait profondément. Etalé sur le dos, bouche entrouverte, Dean ronflait, les bras agités de tics nerveux. Plus loin, Donna marmonnait en s'agitant vigoureusement tandis que Jody, non loin d'elle, couchée sur le ventre, demeurait calme et immobile. On ne l'entendait même pas respirer. Alex et Claire étaient enlacées sous la masse de leur duvets. Seule la main de Claire dépassait, tendue vers le pistolet installé près d'elle.

Un sourire amer traversa le visage de Sam qui se sentit plus misérable encore et son regard, par habitude, pivota de nouveau vers Dean. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et la main sur le ventre, il retint la nausée qui montait.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire tous ces cauchemars, à passer ses nuits blanches à les ressasser et ses journées à faire semblant. Il ne supportait plus de voir Dean comme ça, il ne supportait plus cette distance entre eux, ni de cohabiter avec lui comme si tout était normal et de le voir agir avec Claire si familièrement, si… si… cette place était la sienne, bordel ! Celle d'aucun, d'aucune autre au monde.

Il se mordit les lèvres et se laissa tomber à terre devant son duvet qu'il enroula. Il fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos, le balança sur ses épaules en se relevant et se tourna une dernière fois vers Dean. Un sourire mouillé de larmes traversa son visage et il fit volte-face.

Maintenant que la plupart des villes étaient détruites et que tous vivaient en pleine nature ou dans les ruines comme au moyen âge, aucune lumière ne venait troubler l'obscurité. On n'apercevait à l'horizon que les lueurs lointaines d'autres feux de camps, et la torche enflammée qui lui avait tenu compagnie une bonne partie du chemin l'avait abandonné. L'obscurité hantait la forêt, engloutissant les arbres et dévorant le chemin devant lui. Il ne distinguait, à la lueur de la lune décroissante, que ses pas, à peine. Son souffle rauque devenait rapide et chaud sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, se mêlant à celui du vent. Aux aguets, il accéléra le pas, jetant des regards derrière lui. Ca ne servait à rien, de toute façon, on y voyait pas à deux mètres, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une peur instinctive se réveilla au fond de lui, une peur d'enfant, malgré ses deux mains moites qui se cramponnaient au poignard de démon et à son pistolet chargé de balles contre les vampires. Mais il ne pouvait tenir toutes les armes contre tous les monstres qui rodaient… d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas les monstres qui le terrifiaient. Tout le monde le savait. _Rester ensemble, rester unis, toujours près d'un feu, ça éloigne le Chaos. Ils aiment la nuit, parce que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus des ténèbres originels._ Dans un gémissement de terreur inarticulée, il se mit à courir à l'aveugle, trébuchant contre les racines, les pierres, avant de s'effondrer à terre, se griffant les tibias. Mais il n'en avait cure, il se relevait et reprenait sa course. Il était Sam Winchester, chasseur de monstres, il avait été confronté plus que quiconque à nombres de terribles situations. Il avait été en enfer, il avait été torturé et même eu Lucifer dans la tête 24H/24. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur, mais c'était le cas. La terreur atteignait même des sommets rarement dépassés et il sanglotait sans pouvoir se retenir. Soudain, une force invisible le stoppa et il s'effondra à terre avant de se relever, saisissant précipitamment ses armes et guettant autour de lui comme un fauve en chasse, genoux fléchis, corps penché vers l'avant, lèvres retroussées. Il grognait.

\- MONTRE-TOI !

Alors, une forme invisible se détacha des arbres. On devinait seulement les contours d'une autre silhouette entièrement noire qui commença à évoluer dans sa direction, ouverture béante des ténèbres. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il recula.

\- Non, non, non.

Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. La non-créature avançait vers lui et elle leva ses doigts d'ombre informes, et…

\- NOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Tout se passa d'un coup. Il fit un bon en arrière, son hurlement déchira la nuit, la créature chaotique s'immobilisa et son talon heurta le vide derrière lui. Le temps d'un battement de cœur en déséquilibre, il basculait déjà vers l'arrière.

Il voulut crier le nom de son frère, mais le son mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il chutait inexorablement dans le vide. Son dos heurta la surface de l'eau de plein fouet, noyant ses larmes et son souffle en même temps. Les yeux à demi clos dans la pénombre des flots, bras et jambes écartées, il s'abandonna et son corps sombra, emporté par le fleuve.

* * *

 **Et voilà... :) Bonne nuit !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup, à tous, pour vos commentaires... ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Encore dans le sommeil, Dean grogna alors qu'il sentait vaguement quelque chose essayant de l'en tirer inexorablement. Peu à peu, il réalisa qu'on le secouait et la voix qui l'appelait se fit de plus en plus pressente.

\- Dean ! Dean ! Dean, réveille-toi ! _Dean !_

Bordel de merde. Tête de plume ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir un peu, non ?

\- CAS ! Fous moi la 'aix…

Il le secoua avec plus de vigueur encore.

\- Dean ! Asséna-t-il d'une voix sévère qu'il n'utilisait qu'en de rares circonstances, Sam est parti, réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et se redressa si vite que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il fronça les sourcils, une main sur le front, tandis que Castiel agenouillé devant lui gardait une main sur son bras.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Castiel releva ses sourcils en une expression inquiète et tout en le dévisageant, répéta d'une voix basse et calme :

\- Sam a disparu, Dean. Il est parti.

Dean leva les yeux vers les siens, bouche entrouverte, sourcils froncés. Il tourna la tête pour constater l'emplacement vide là où était placé le sac de couchage de Sam la veille au soir. Le jour était à peine levé et les autres dormaient toujours. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et en un instant, il bondit sur ses pieds, la respiration forte et précipitée, tournant sur lui même pour regarder inutilement tout autour d'eux.

\- Sam !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'angoisse se réveillant au fond de son coeur et progressant en lui à une vitesse alarmante. Castiel se leva derrière lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Dean, c'est inutile, il est loin maintenant.

Dean fit volte-face.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?!

Castiel soupira et Dean poussa un petit rire soufflé ironique avant de lui tourner le dos, se baissant pour inspecter le sol.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié vos petites confidences nocturnes. Je suppose que t'étais avec lui, cette nuit, juste avant qu'il se tire ?!

Les mots et la froideur de Dean percuta Castiel qui fixa intensément son dos, déstabilisé. Il cligna des paupières.

\- Nos... _confidences nocturnes ?_

\- Fait pas semblant de pas comprendre, marmonna Dean, véhément.

Puis il se releva et en désespoir de cause, plaça ses mains en porte-voix.

\- SAM ! SAM ! SAAAAAM !

\- Dean ! Chuchota l'ange avec empressement, _chut_ , tu vas réveiller tout...

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est quoi ces hurlements ?

Castiel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, mais Dean n'écoutait visiblement plus rien.

Assise, Donna poussa un long bâillement fatigué tandis que les filles remuaient sous leurs couvertures, marmonnant des insultes et refusant visiblement d'en sortir. Jody attrapa son pull qu'elle enfila silencieusement et se leva pour les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet en passant tour à tour du dos de Dean au visage de Castiel qui la dévisagea.

\- Sam a disparu, lui expliqua-t-il et le regard de la femme se voila aussitôt.

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis elle détourna la tête en avalant sa salive sous les cris de Dean qui scandait toujours le nom de frère.

\- SAAM ! SAAAM !

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Dean... il n'est plus là. Ca ne sert à rien de l'appeler.

Il se tut, se retourna d'un trait et sans un regard, sans un bonjour, marcha à pas rapides vers ses affaires qu'il commença à ranger, méthodiquement, le regard froid, fixe et anxieux.

Castiel et Jody se regardèrent de nouveau et il s'avança vers lui tandis que Jody allait dire quelques mots aux filles sous le regard soucieux de Donna.

\- Dean... s'il te plaît, écoute, intervint Castiel. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare, attend juste que tout le monde soit prêt, d'accord ?

Dean se releva d'un trait pour lui faire face, le regard furieux.

\- Je vais chercher mon frère, Castiel, maintenant. Et ne t'avise pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Alors, Castiel serra les poings et baissa légèrement la tête, menaçant.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me souvenir de certaines choses que je préférerais oublier, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave. J'ai fait mon possible pour te pardonner parce que ce n'était pas de ta faute et qu'il y avait d'autres problèmes plus urgent à gérer, mais tu m'as frappé, humilié, et laissé derrière toi comme un chien à qui on jette un os. Je suis peut-être un ange, Dean, mais les émotions ne me sont pas étrangères. Et ça ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de me traiter de la sorte et encore moins de me menacer. Alors, si je fais partie de ta _famille_ comme tu l'as dit un jour, ne me parle plus jamais, _plus jamais_ , comme tu viens de le faire.

Il soutint le regard de Dean et fit un pas dans sa direction malgré leur différence de taille, ses yeux bleus fouillant furieusement les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et je vais te dire une dernière chose : au lieu de me reprocher mes _confidences nocturnes_ avec Sam, tu devrais plutôt te demander si c'était vraiment à moi de jouer ce rôle. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, Sam va très mal depuis votre altercation. Et de toute évidence, ça ne t'a pas empêché de rester là à nous écouter au lieu de bouger tes fesses et de venir toi-même engager la conversation avec lui. Tu savais très bien que c'était ce qui fallait faire, bien avant que je me lève pour essayer de m'en charger à ta place. C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, mais tu n'avais pas à faire payer à Sam la mort de Charlie. Elle était en sécurité là où elle était, Sam m'avait demandé de la surveiller et j'ai dû m'absenter pour m'occuper de Rowena. Charlie savait les risques qu'elle encourait et elle les a pris quand même, en toute connaissance de cause. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est malheureux et totalement injuste, mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Sam. Tu ne peux pas faire tout pour lui jusqu'à mettre bien souvent ta propre vie et celles des autres en péril et le lendemain, lorsqu'il dépasse les lignes que tu as dépassés bien souvent, lui balancer de telles horreurs à la gueule avant de faire comme si vous ne vous connaissiez plus ! Tout ça parce que les ténèbres ont envahi la terre ! Oui, les ténèbres ont envahis la terre, Dean, oui c'est à cause de Sam, mais c'est aussi grâce à lui que tu n'as plu cette maudite marque sur le bras. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose que lui si les choses avaient été inversées. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, exactement ? De t'aimer ? Il t'a choisi au reste de l'humanité, il était prêt à mourir de tes mains sans cesser d'avoir foi en toi une seule seconde. Peut-être que tu devrais reconsidérer les choses : si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme le dernier des cons et étais allé chercher ton frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu n'aurais pas besoin de le faire aujourd'hui.

Il marqua une courte pause.

\- Alors on reste tous ensemble. Et tu vas attendre que tout le monde soit prêt avant de partir. On a tous besoin les uns des autres ici, et ce n'est pas en se séparant qu'on réussira à établir quelque chose de constructif.

Sur ce, il le contourna pour aller ranger ses propres affaires sous le regard ébahi des quatre femmes, laissant un Dean sonné, figé par le choc. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires sous un silence lourd, se préparèrent rapidement et déjeunèrent en se lançant des regards timides, hormis Dean qui fixait droit devant lui, soucieux, absent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le ventre à même la terre que son corps détrempé transformait en boue, le bas de ses jambes encore dans l'eau. Il y avait du bruit autour de lui, des voix, mais il n'entendait qu'un brouhaha confus dominé par le bourdonnement de l'eau grondant à ses oreilles. Il se sentait si faible qu'il ne pouvait tenter le moindre mouvement. Quelqu'un lui agrippa brusquement les cheveux pour relever sa tête. Un râle continu sortait de sa bouche, sans former de mots. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne parvint qu'à les entrouvrir une demi-seconde, pour apercevoir les contours flous d'un visage penché sur le sien et d'autres silhouettes qui bougeaient, au fond. On le lâcha et il retomba face contre terre, ses cheveux ruisselants sur son visage maculé de boue, jusque dans sa bouche ouverte par laquelle s'écoulait un filet d'eau. Il resta là un moment, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de respirer. Les voix autour de lui continuaient à bourdonner sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir le sens. Il toussa enfin, crachant une gerbe d'eau. Les voix s'arrêtèrent avant de reprendre. Puis peu à peu, elles s'éclaircirent jusqu'à devenir tout à fait nettes.

\- … _Winchester !_ C'est un Winchester ! Cria l'un d'entre eux, il _doit_ payer ! Comme tous les chasseurs de son espèce !

\- Jack a raison ! Vous savez combien des nôtres il a tué, cet enfoiré de fils de putes ?! On doit le tuer ! On doit le faire souffrir !

\- Non, hors de question !

La voix était froide, tranchante, sifflante. Il y eut un silence.

\- On ne va pas le tuer. Max le veut vivant.

De nouveau, le silence, mais celui-ci était différent, comme lourd de sous entendus.

Sam tenta de se redresser mais ses bras lâchèrent et il retomba.

\- Qui… êtes… vous… souffla-t-il, à bout de force.

En réponse, il reçut un coup de pied de pied dans les côtes qui le fit rouler sur le côté et il se tordit de douleur. Celui qui l'avait frappé se pencha alors – il entendit ses genoux craquer – et lui agrippa de nouveau les cheveux. Il sentit son souffle sur son visage, un souffle qui avait le goût de sang. Il battit des paupières pour apercevoir, pas flash, un visage émacié au large sourire pourvu de plusieurs rangées de dents acérées.

\- On peut dire que je fais partie des proies que tu chasses, Winchester. Et crois-moi, tu vas payer très cher pour tous ceux d'entre nous que tu as massacrés et torturés.

Un courant d'air glacé parcouru Sam et le fit frissonner tout entier. La créature éclata de rire et s'emparant de ses poignets, le traîna derrière lui.

* * *

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, traquant les traces de Sam. Mais ils avaient perdu la piste et après plusieurs heures de recherches vaines, ils avaient fini par capituler à la tombée du jour. Ils avaient rallumé un feu et tandis que Castiel et les filles commençaient à faire cuir la viande du gibier qu'ils avaient chassé pendant la journée, Dean se tenait à l'écart, accroupi un genoux à terre sur la berge du fleuve. Castiel, qui était en train de rire d'une blague de Claire, leva les yeux et rencontra le dos tourné de Dean. Son sourire s'estompa et sa fille lui lança un regard.

\- Va-y, va lui parler, lui glissa-t-elle doucement.

Il échangèrent un sourire tendre, puis il se leva dans un soupir et s'éloigna de la lumière du feu pour s'avancer dans l'atmosphère plus sombre et plus froid vers la berge où Dean était posté.

Debout derrière lui, les bras ballants le long de son corps, il avala sa salive, puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'asseoir à côté de Dean, sans voir le coup d'oeil que celui-ci lui lança. Un silence tendu s'installa, troublé par la musique apaisante du fleuve. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et mit un instant avant de pouvoir former des mots.

\- Dean. Je ne veux pas que...

\- Cas, le coupa ce dernier d'un ton sans appel.

Castiel se tourna vers lui. Dean avait fermé les yeux et il avala sa salive avant de les rouvrir et d'enchaîner en regardant droit devant lui :

\- Je sais ce que tu vas faire, Castiel, tu vas encore t'excuser parce que tu te soucies toujours trop du bien être des autres, mais...

Il marqua une pause, une expression de vulnérabilité évidente sur le visage.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser ou de faire un pas vers moi, d'accord ?

Il se tut et Castiel détourna le regard pour fixer l'eau de nouveau, les bras appuyé sur ses genoux.

\- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme des excuses ? Demanda-t-il enfin d'un drôle de ton, les mots dépassant sa pensée dans un éclair de témérité qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Dean se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager intensément et Castiel ne put que tourner la tête à son tour pour lui rendre son regard, hésitant, puis troublé. Les yeux de Dean luisaient étrangement dans la pénombre, sans plus aucune barrière, sans protection. Castiel soupçonna ses larmes de menacer de couler mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

\- Non, Cas, tu mérites de vrais excuses, souffla-t-il enfin. Pour t'avoir frappé, humilié, pour t'avoir fait du mal, pour... tout. Je te te demande... pardon.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, les joues rosies, un sourire irrépressible naissant sur ses lèvres. Attendri par la fragilité de Dean, il leva la main pour la mettre sur sa joue, et celui-ci avala sa salive mais ne le repoussa pas, son regard rempli de remord et d'inquiétude fouillant le sien. Mais Castiel, comme en de précieux instants, débordait d'amour.

\- Et je te l'accorde, Dean.

Dean sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. Leur vie était toujours en mouvement, bouleversées par des forces qui les dépassaient bien souvent et auxquelles ils devaient se confronter tous les jours. Par monts, par vaux, culpabilité, peine, rancoeur, ténèbres. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement croisé le regard de Castiel. Et il oubliait trop souvent sa réelle nature.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il se trouva bouleversé par l'essence divine douce, solennelle et puissance qui débordait de l'Ange, même alors qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à un humain.

A vrai dire, Dean préférait ne pas rencontrer Dieu. Car il était certain qu'il l'assassinerait sur place. Mais si l'amour divin avait un visage, alors c'était celui de Castiel. Cette douceur, cette lumière, ce regard bleu pétillant de compassion, de mélancolie et d'un humour particulier.

Non pas qu'il considérait Castiel comme un dieu. Ne lui faites pas dire ce qu'il n'a pas dit, non plus.

Mais de tous les êtres et les créatures qu'il ait rencontré, de tous les anges, il était le seul à travers lequel il avait perçu l'essence divine. Et l'enfant en lui voulait s'y laisser aller, y plonger tout entier. Se noyer dans ses bras et pleurer. Pleurer à n'en plus finir. Vider toute cette noirceur, toute cette douleur, toute ces épreuves. Pleurer pour toutes les fois où il avait serré les dents, pleurer dans ses bras pour chaque moment où seules ses propres mains avaient essuyé ses chagrins solitaires. Castiel retourna sa paume et ses doigts, très doucement, vinrent caresser sa joue. Il avait été un monstre et peut-être même qu'il le restait. Mais Castiel était toujours là, toujours là à lui accorder le pardon et à lui vouer une confiance aveugle quand bien d'autre auraient fuit ou l'aurait condamné sans al moindre hésitation.

Les yeux humides, Dean cligna des paupières, bouche entrouverte. Ses larmes lui brûlaient la gorge mais refusaient de réellement sortir.

\- Oh, Dean... souffla Castiel

Il se rapprocha et, à genoux, passa ses bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Dean se figea d'abord, par automatisme, puis finit par se laisser faire et sans l'entourer posa son front contre son épaule, comme on laisse tomber les armes. Castiel posa la main droite sur sa nuque, la gauche traçant des cercles au milieu de son dos.

Dean éclata en sanglots. Sans bruits. Juste ses épaules et son dos secoué de spasmes. L'ange ne dit rien, pas le moindre mot. Il continua à le caresser en silence, sans jeter le moindre regard aux filles qui devaient les regarder fixement. Puis soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Dean passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui. Il ne sanglotait plus. Ne tremblait pas.

Castiel sourit et ferma les yeux.

 _Je suis heureux de te retrouver, Dean._

Oui, il l'était. C'était tellement étrange, pour un ange, même tombé, de ressentir ça. Mais le sentiment était là, nichée dans sa poitrine. Et soudain, l'émotion le submergea. Panique et joie entremêlées, confondues au milieu des palpitations de son cœur – son cœur presque humain.

 _Ca y est, il avait trouvé sa véritable famille._ Claire, Dean, Sam. Il appréciait même Jody et Donna et puis Alex aussi, bien sur. Oui, il aimait bien Alex et le bonheur qu'elle apportait à sa fille. L'amour qui se dégageait d'elles.

C'était fascinant et bouleversant à observer.

Oui, il aimait sincèrement tous ces humains. Ni supérieur, ni inférieur. A sa juste place.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Dean, ses mains le pressant avec force et il ne put contrôler ses brusques tremblements. Dean bougea un peu contre lui, comme essayant de le regarder, surpris, mais ne recula pas.

\- Ca va ?

Castiel hocha la tête et répondit seulement avec une sincérité étonnante :

\- Vous êtes ma famille...

\- Bien sûr qu'on est ta famille, crétin, répliqua Dean en posant une main sur ses cheveux. Tu en doutais ?

Il mit un certain temps à répondre et le cœur de Dean se mit à battre plus vite, ses yeux grands ouverts attendant impatiemment une réponse.

\- Hé bien, s'expliqua enfin Castiel d'une voix étrange et un peu étouffée à cause de sa position, tabasser quelqu'un à vouloir l'en tuer n'est pas vraiment une preuve d'amour. J'avais juste oublié que tu faisais la même chose avec Sam.

Dean lui donna un coup dans le dos.

\- Enfoiré !

Castiel sourit, paisiblement. Si Dean le traitait d'enfoiré, c'est que tout allait bien. _Moi aussi je t'aime, Dean._

\- Cas !

Dean marqua un léger sursaut et posa les mains sur sa taille mais l'ange ne fit pas mine de reculer. Il était très bien, ici.

\- Hum ?

\- Castiel ! Répéta Dean, pressant.

Dean l'écarta de force, brutalement et se leva instantanément pour s'avancer dans l'eau du fleuve, avec ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements. Castiel ouvrit les yeux en grand en le regardant faire, comprenant qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le dos tourné, Dean s'avançait toujours plus loin, puis il se baissa et ramassa quelque chose sur une pierre avant de revenir, les poings serrés, sourcils froncés. Castiel se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir mais Dean l'ignora et il ne put que le regarder le rejoindre, dégoulinant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et il ouvrit la paume, dévoilant un morceaux déchiré de tissus de chemise bleue à carreaux.

\- Ca appartient à Sam. J'en suis sur, déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'angoisse.

Il y eut un instant de blanc durant lequel, muets de stupeur, ils ne purent faire autre chose que de se dévisager. Puis Dean fourra le tissus dans sa poche et il fit volte face vers le fleuve. Castiel se rua en avant pour le retenir, mais le chasseur lui échappa.

\- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Jody et Donna qui accoururent tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et retroussait hâtivement son pantalon. Dean ne répondit pas. Accroché à une pierre pour ne pas être emporté par le courant, il fouillait les flots du regard, le souffle court et les yeux révulsés. Castiel s'avança dans l'eau, difficilement, et luttant contre la force de l'eau, il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Dean, autant pour se retenir que pour capter son attention.

\- Dean ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du torrent, si Sam est passé ici, il n'y ai plus ! Nous allons suivre le courant par la terre, d'accord ?

Dean tourna la tête dans sa direction. La panique luisait dans ses yeux, il était essoufflé, serrant les dents, lèvres retroussées, comme sous l'effet d'une souffrance physique insupportable.

\- Cas, si jamais... si jamais le chaos l'a touché, si jamais il s'est fait attaqué, si jamais il s'était fait... si jamais il avait fait exprès de... de se laisser... noyer...

 _A cause de moi_ , lit Castiel dans ses yeux, mais le chasseur ne le prononça pas.

Castiel lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Dean, nous sommes une famille. Et la famille ne laisse jamais tomber, _jamais._ Nous allons retrouver Sam. Comme il en a toujours été.

Il était trempé, fouetté par la force du courant et avait du mal à tenir debout. Mais il était là, devant lui, à le soutenir. Derrière lui, Jody, Donna, Alex et Claire les attendaient, les vêtements sales, déchirés par endroit, les mines épuisés, mais toutes présentes, l'arme au poing, prêtes au combat, prêtes à le suivre, prêtes à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour sauvegarder cette bulle de sûreté et d'amour qu'ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à construire au milieu de l'horreur. Et Dean fut submergé par une bouffée d'amour d'incroyable pour chacun d'entre eux. Alors il leur rendit rendit son sourire et leva le bras pour saisir celui de Castiel et il l'aida à remonter jusqu'à la berge.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Belle journée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey coucou ! Le chapitre suivant ! Qui j'espère vous satisfera !**

 **Bon... vous frustrera aussi, je sais... pardon. Surtout que je ne peux jamais dire quand est-ce que je posterais la suite, je suis bien trop irrégulière pour ça...**

 **J'espère que Max vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

 **And i hope, little squirrel, you like too ;)**

 **Bisooooous !**

* * *

Lorsque Sam reprit connaissance, il était plongé dans le noir. Sous lui, un sol de terre froid et humide. Il grogna pour se redresser en position assise, se frotta l'arrière du crâne où on l'avait frappé et plissa les yeux pour s'adapter à l'obscurité. Le corps blessé par les remous du fleuve et par les coups, il renonça à se lever complètement puis regarda autour de lui dans un mouvement circulaire. C'était une vaste salle sous-terrainne au plafond bas. L'eau suintait sur les parois et gouttait sur le sol dans un léger « plic-ploc » qui se répercutait, innocent, le long de la grotte. Il sursauta, se figea. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette était installée dans un lourd fauteuil rouge sang. On voyait seulement les jambes écartées, l'une partant vers le sol et l'autre repliée. A priori, des jambes de femme. Nues, musclées, épaisses et mates. Des fins bracelets en cuir tressé ornait ses chevilles aux pieds nues.

 _Max_ , se rappela-t-il soudain. Max était une femme.

On devinait seulement le reste de sa silhouette. Il crut d'abord que c'était l'effet de son imagination, mais dans l'obscurité, des pupilles vert-jaunes luisantes comme celles d'un chat le fixaient, immobiles.

\- Sam Winchester, déclara enfin une voix grave venue du fond de la gorge, une voix puissante qui devait résonner dans toute sa cage thoracique.

\- Max, je présume, répliqua-t-il dans un faible sourire, comme s'il rentrait chez lui le soir, épuisé, et retrouvait avec agacement une vieille connaissance assise dans son salon.

Max ricana et Sam vit le pied, sur le fauteuil, donner une impulsion au corps qui se déplia souplement et majestueusement, buste en avant. On aurait dit un félin. Redressée, elle leva le bras dans un geste impérieux et les torches s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Sam sursauta malgré lui et leva les yeux vers la créature qui s'avançait vers lui jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa hauteur, le surplombant entièrement. Le souffle court et chaud, stupéfait, il la dévisagea. Sa peau était mate, comme brûlée par le soleil. Des tatouages aux entrelacs complexes couvraient ses épaules, sa hanche gauche et une partie de sa cuisse. Elle portait une tunique en peau de daim, simple rectangle de tissus découpé à la manière des amazones, attachée à la taille par une ceinture épaisses où pendaient un poignard au manche d'os logé dans son fourreau. Ses pupilles était d'un jaune presque vert. Elle s'accroupit, jambes écartées, un bras vers le sol, l'autre posé sur une de ses cuisses, et le dévisagea.

Sam voulut reculer mais à la peur se mêlait quelque chose comme de la fascination. Les prunelles incandescentes et félines de la créature semblaient saisir quelque chose de son âme, comme une main glissée dans son sternum se refermant sur son coeur pour y lire jusqu'à la moindre zone d'ombre et l'obligeant à demeurer impuissant, muet et immobile.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'attends ce moment, Winchester, murmura-t-elle de sa voix rauque de fauve.

Il trouva la force de pousser un petit rire qui s'éteint sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que vous avez déjà eu tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre en place un programme génial pour me buter, répliqua-t-il, et il eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de son frère à travers sa propre bouche. Allez-y, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Faut bien crever un jour.

Elle l'observa un long moment, sans sourire, et il la défia du regard en réponse.

\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

Elle se releva d'un seul mouvement ample et fit volte face pour arpenter la pièce, devant lui. Sa silhouette démesurée se reflétait en ombre dansante sur les parois, porté par la lumière des torches. Elle s'immobilisa enfin, dos tourné, jambes fermement ancrées dans le sol et épaules bien droites. Lorsqu'elle parla, la sincérité féroce de sa voix avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- J'aurais toutes les raisons de souhaiter ta mort, et si je le pouvais, je déchirerais ta chair pour me nourrir de tes tripes encore chaudes sans même prendre la peine de t'achever, pour payer un peu de la mort des miens dont vous, chasseurs, êtes honteusement responsables. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te cherchais.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ses doigts jouaient sur le pommeau de son poignard.

\- Je suis née loin d'ici bien longtemps avant ta naissance. Ma mère était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une lycanthrope, mais sa forme animale... était d'une autre forme. Mon père était un sorcier. Je suis née de leur union, bâtarde d'humain et de fauve, rejetée par les deux peuples de mon sang, tout comme eux l'ont été, condamnés par leur union maudite. Nous avons fuit toute notre vie, jusqu'à ce que des gens de votre espèce qui à l'époque se faisaient appeler inquisiteurs, les arrêtent et les condamnent pour haute trahison envers la sainte Eglise Chrétienne. J'étais enfant, à l'époque. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais je n'ai pas pu les sauver et ils sont morts sur le bûcher devant mes yeux.

Elle fit volte face, et son regard flamboyant le heurta comme une gifle avant de le défier en silence.

\- Toi et ceux de ton espèce pensaient détenir la vérité universelle du monde. Vous pensez devoir nous tuer pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Mais ma mère ne tuait que ce dont elle avait besoin pour se nourrir. Oui, ça lui arrivait de tuer des humains, comme il arrive aux humains de tuer des animaux, parfois par nécessité et souvent par plaisir. Mon père était peut-être un sorcier, mais il ne pactisait pas avec le démon comme votre _Sainte Eglise_ l'a si souvent prétendu. Il vénérait d'anciennes Divinités Païennes et guérissait les autres à l'aide des plantes. C'était un vieil homme bon et juste qui savait lire les bruissements du monde et connaissait les secrets des ombres comme ceux de la lumière. Mais parce que vous humains pensez être le centre de l'univers, vous pensez aussi qu'il est pire d'être tué que de pourchasser des bêtes que vous abattez cependant sans aucune pitié. Vous avez le droit de tuer et vous gardez votre titre d'humain. Mais parce que _nous_ nous vous tuons, en retour nous ne sommes que des monstres. Ne pensez vous pas que votre proie avant de devenir gibier ne vous supplie pas, à sa façon, de l'épargnez ? Pensez-vous vraiment que sa mort soit plus légitime que la votre ?

Elle retroussa sa lèvre supérieure en un large sourire qui dévoila ses dents aux canines pointues.

\- Nous sommes tous des monstres, Winchester. Tous.

Il ne répondit pas. Sans force, comme à la fin de tout, la laissant simplement l'envahir. Il était un monstre, il le savait déjà. Pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir. Il aurait pu demander ce que c'était que cet endroit, ce regroupement de montres de fin du monde, mais il ne fit pas. Il s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Venons-en au fait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Elle baissa la tête et son regard de feu le transperça.

\- Tu as lancé le sortilège qui a permis aux ténèbres d'envahir le monde.

Un frisson de révolte parcouru le dos de Sam.

\- Non, je n'ai rien lancé du tout ! C'est Rowena qui s'en est chargé, et je ne l'ai pas fait pour libérer les ténèbres, je l'ai fait pour...

Elle le coupa dans un mouvement d'impatience.

\- Pour guérir ton frère de la marque, oui, je sais. Peu importe.

Elle se leva et avança vers lui, très lentement, savourant chacun de ses pas comme s'ils embrasaient le sol et Sam pouvait presque voir la lueur démente dans ses yeux.

\- C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Tu as _désiré_ ce sortilège. Pour sauver ton frère ou pour libérer les ténèbres... tu l'as cherché puis désiré de toute ton âme et c'est de cette force qu'est né le sortilège. La véritable magie, la plus puissante qui soit... le désir au-delà de toutes les frontières, au delà des lois terrestres et humaines, au-delà même de ta propre vie... au delà de la vie de tout... de tout ce qui existe... et quand ce pouvoir se confronte à ce sort... c'est loin d'être un simple sort habituel. Il est le premier sortilège, celui à l'origine de tout, à l'origine de la création du monde !

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui avec une lenteur terrifiante, et Sam recula. Il ignorait ce qui faisait battre son coeur si fort, soudain. Ce que ces mots signifiaient, ou l'éclat fanatique pure qui animait la créature tandis qu'elle se penchait sur lui, ses yeux jaunes exorbités, comme attirés inexorablement.

\- Tu _es_ la source de la magie qui a brisé le mur entre les ténèbres et la terre, Sam. Et aucun autre que toi n'aurait pu l'être à ta place. Tu ignores encore tout ce dont tu es capable, mais crois moi... tu portes en toi un pouvoir plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

D'un mouvement vif, elle s'empara de son avant-bras qu'elle dénuda, palpant férocement sa peau, le griffant de ses ongles acérés.

\- Lâche moi ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant brutalement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, comme revenant à elle, légèrement essoufflée. Il cligna des yeux, déglutit.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Répéta-t-il plus bas.

Un éclair de tristesse fugitif passa sur son visage et lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix semblait différente.

 _\- Rulio_. C'est le nom de mon fils. C'était son nom, avant que des connards de chasseurs dans votre genre lui tirent une balle en pleine poitrine.

Elle le défia du regard, marquant une pause avant de reprendre.

\- C'était l'automne et il jouait dehors. Un vent particulièrement fort faisait voler les feuilles mortes autour de lui et il riait tellement fort que le son de son rire a effacé tout le reste... jusqu'à mes sens animales et la prudence dont j'aurais dû faire preuve. Quand le coup est parti, il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de s'effondrer et j'ai réagi trop tard. Il ne respirait plus lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Et pourchasser ces hommes et les massacrer les un après les autres ne l'a, hélas, pas ramené à moi.

Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant en vain de détourner le regard des prunelles trempées de larmes qui le dévisageaient avec une certaine... fierté. Comme pour le mettre au défit de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui répondit-il en toute sincérité.

Aucune créature au monde ne méritait de voir son enfant mourir devant ses yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et ce n'était certainement pas à lui qu'il fallait expliquer que les monstres ressentaient des émotions et pouvaient avoir un cœur. Elle ricana.

\- Ouais, bien sur. Vous êtes tous désolé, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant. Bien évidemment, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, _toi_ , n'est-ce pas ? Aucun d'entre vous ne commettrait jamais un acte aussi ignoble. Pourtant, _mon fils est mort._

Elle inspira puis expira longuement.

\- Mais plus pour longtemps.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle se tourna vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et un sourire démoniaque releva ses dents pointues.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous observe, vous, les Winchester. Il faut dire que vous êtes de véritables célébrités parmi les monstres. Et quand j'ai su pour toi et le sortilège... j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ce moment. _Tu vas me ramener mon fils._

Les choses prenaient un tournant dangereux et il se força à se relever complètement malgré la douleur.

\- Attendez, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose comme ça...

Il avait perdu son sac lors de la chute dans le fleuve et on lui avait retiré les dernières armes qu'il possédait. Aucun moyen de s'enfuir dans ce labyrinthe souterrain... il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

\- Tout doux, Winchester, lui lança-t-elle et d'un geste de la main, elle éleva un mur de flamme tout atour de la pièce.

Il sursauta, regardant en vain autour de lui dans l'espoir de lui échapper tandis qu'elle s'avançait, attirant inexorablement son regard à elle.

Il avala sa salive et tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- N'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dévorer.

\- Je n'ai pas... je ne peux pas... crois-moi, si je pouvais ramener ton fils, je le ferai... mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là.

Elle semblait brûler toute entière dans le brasier comme une chaleur intérieure, envoûtante et monstrueuse.

\- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire parce que justement, ensemble toi et moi, nous avons ce pouvoir-là.

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Non, tu te trompes si... _si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas eu besoin de..._

Elle se rapprochait toujours plus et les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

\- Oh que si, tu l'as, Sam. En faisant de toi la source de ce sort au dépit de ta propre existence et de celle du reste du monde, tu as brisé les murs qui te séparent des autres mondes et libéré une puissance à l'intérieure de toi que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Les frontières entre les mondes... n'existent plus pour toi. Je vais t'envoyer dans le monde des esprits pour me ramener mon fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, les âmes vont aux paradis, en enfer ou au purgatoire ou alors elles restent sur terre sous la forme de fantôme mais... ?

\- Tu te trompes. Il existe un autre monde, entre l'enfer et le paradis, dans lequel certaines âmes sont envoyées lorsqu'elles ne peuvent ni rester ici ni monter.

Il la fixa, sceptique. Son coeur battait à un rythme infernal.

\- Je croyais que tous les monstres allaient au purgatoire.

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Mon fils n'était pas un monstre. C'était un enfant. Il faudrait penser à vous moderniser un peu, tu sais, nous ne sommes plus au moyen-âge.

* * *

 **Héééééé bah non, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle créature était Max ! Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ;) Des idées ?**

 **Entre parenthèse, je pense tout ce que je fais dire à Max... ce que la religion catholique a fait aux sorcières et à l'Ancienne religion celtique... est absolument monstrueux. L'image qui continue de se perpétuer... l'image du diable et des sorcières qui pactisaient ... Bref, trop peu le savent encore aujourd'hui... et trop de monde pense encore que les sorcières sont mauvaises et vénèrent le diable, ce qui est absolument faux... en tout cas, ce serait un choix personnel et pas parce qu'elles sont sorcières, même s'il ne faut pas confondre ancienne religion et sorcières... Je voulais aborder ce thème à un moment donné... merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Sorry pour l'attente... c'est la folie en ce moment avec les cours et du coup trop de mal à poster... et les soirs, trop fatiguée souvent pour écrire.**

 **je vais essayer d'être plus régulière.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, je n'ai pas répondu à tous et je m'en excuse, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. Mais ça me touche beaucoup et je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture. Et joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

Allongé sur la table de pierre, les bras en croix, Sam fixait d'un regard vague le ciel au dessus de lui, assombri par la nuit où des millier d'étoiles étaient venues s'échouer comme des éclats de grâce, lointains souvenirs d'anges déchus. Le visage impassible, il était déjà loin, si loin... Le vent hurlait entre les arbres, mêlé aux percutions des tambours tandis que les torches embrasaient la nuit. Il y avait trop de créatures qu'il ne pouvait en compter, et loups garou, polymorphes, vampires, l'encerclaient de toute part. Pourquoi trouvait-il ça tellement normal ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission insensée avec tant de facilité ? Depuis quand sauver la vie de cet enfant au péril de sa propre existence lui semblait si important ?

Les chants, les cris, les sons le pénétraient intensément, formant une seule et même musique païenne qui rythmait les battements de son cœur, réveillant en lui un instinct primitif. Il resserra sa prise sur le poignard qu'il tenait fermement dans son poing. Dans son autre main, la photo d'un petit garçon de 8 ans aux cheveux court et noirs dont le regard sombre aux longs cils, intense et profond, fixait avec une sorte de calme défi. A sa gauche, Max s'avança, un bol en terre dans les mains. Elle avait revêtue une cape de fourrure et deux marques rouges griffaient ses joues. Avec les dreadlocks de ses cheveux, les muscles de ses bras et de ses cuisses, ses dents pointues et ses yeux luisants dans la nuit, elle ressemblait à une amazone. Sam tourna la tête vers elle. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, se noyant l'un en l'autre tandis qu'elle plongeait ses doigts dans le récipient. Il cligna paisiblement des yeux et la laissa tracer du majeur et de l'index les lignes ensanglantées sur ses joues, puis sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Sa voix grave de fauve lui sembla presque... _rassurante._

\- Oui.

Elle hocha gravement la tête, sans le quitter du regard, pendant un court instant de silence qui leur sembla hors du temps. De l'interrogation dans ses yeux, au milieu de toute cette détermination. Comme une reconnaissance mutuelle et muette. Mais elle ne posa aucune question.

\- Bonne chance, Sam Winchester. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Alors en un seul bond, elle se jeta au dessus de lui, sans le toucher, ses pieds nus de chaque côtés de ses jambes. Les flammes éclaboussaient son corps tandis que des sons étranges sortaient de sa bouche, peut-être des cris, peut-être des chants, peut-être des incantations. Le corps tordu secoué de spasmes, les bras ouverts au ciel, les mains devenues griffes et la tête rejetée en arrière. Alors tout éclata. Tout bascula. Une puissance inouïe le percuta de plein fouet. Les rugissements de Max déchiraient l'obscurité d'éclairs monstrueux, portés par les acclamations féroces de la masse de monstres qui les encerclaient. La voix des tambours montait, montait, jusqu'à noyer ses propres hurlements. Et à travers les flashs qui l'assaillaient, il crut soudain voir deux grandes ailes rouges déchirer le ciel au dessus de lui. A moitié parti, il frémit de l'intérieur et lorsque Max fondit sur lui dans un dernier grondement si puissant que la pierre sous lui se mit à trembler, ses yeux devenu d'un jaune luisant, sa peau couverte d'écaille, pour refermer sa main, ou sa patte sur son front, il sombra.

* * *

Une journée à chercher. Une journée d'épuisement à parcourir le fleuve dans les deux sens et à fouiller en vain les eaux glacées. Son sac. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé. _Son sac._

Le visage sévère et tourmenté, Dean poussa un soupir nerveux, fixant le morceau de tissus de la chemise de Sam attaché à son poignet et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer nerveusement. Ils avaient fini de manger. Castiel et Donna étaient déjà couchés. Assise sur un rondin de bois, penchée vers le feu dont elle ne détachait pas le regard, Jody caressait machinalement les cheveux de sa fille d'adoption qui somnolait contre elle, installée entre ses jambes. A côté d'elles, pendues sur une corde tendue entre deux arbres, les affaires de Sam séchaient lentement.

Il fut un temps où Dean n'aurait pas même pensé à ouvrir le frigo, se contentant de boire et de boire encore en cherchant sans relâche jusqu'à temps que Sam soit en sécurité. Mais maintenant... maintenant, c'était la vie sauvage. Plus de route, plus de villes sures, plus rien que des vestiges d'une civilisation détruite par le Chaos. La chasse avait pris une autre signification, plus intense, plus dure. Chasser pour ne pas être chassé. Chasser pour se nourrir. _Chasser pour continuer à vivre._ Et l'épuisement physique était tel que manger et se reposer devenaient plus que jamais des besoins primordiaux. Et quelque part... quelque part, c'était le pire, de ne pas pouvoir se jeter à corps perdu dans cette quête, comme si... comme si vivre n'était pas vraiment possible avant que ce soit résolu. Mais en réalité, il pouvait manger, dormir et respirer, et Sam était peut-être en train d'agoniser quelque part, et il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire, à part faire comme si. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Crier jusqu'à s'en casser la voix ? Courir et courir encore jusqu'à s'écrouler à terre ? C'est sur que ça ferait vachement avancer les choses, ça. C'était sans doute le plus cruel. _Réaliser que l'on peut continuer à vivre._

\- Hey.

Il esquissa un faible sourire en entendant Claire s'approcher. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à côté de lui sur le tronc renversé à l'écart du feu de camp qu'il occupait depuis maintenant près d'une heure.

\- Hey, kid. Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais son faux sourire soucieux et le pli entre ses sourcils ne trompèrent pas la jeune fille dont les yeux limpides le sondèrent en silence. Il détourna le regard, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'elle baissait la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

\- Dean... je suis désolé, pour Sam.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pas tout à fait. Mais sait-on vraiment quoi dire dans ces cas-là ? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas de ta faute.

Elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses, marquant un silence, sembla hésiter. Sous le rideaux de ses cheveux gras en désordre, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent plusieurs fois avant de se refermer.

\- Tu sais... je voulais te dire... depuis que papa est... enfin, depuis tout ça... j'avais pas eu de vraie famille. Et honnêtement, j'aurais jamais pensé te le dire un jour, mais ce que tu m'as apporté, personne ne me l'avait apporté depuis. Avec vous tous, je me sens en sécurité, je me sens... _à la maison._ Mais... mais j'ai appris à te connaître et...

Elle soupira.

\- Je t'aime Dean, mais je ne suis pas Sam, et je ne le serais jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de le remplacer, ou de... combler une sorte de manque. Je veux garder notre lien comme il est. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé entre vous, mais tu as besoin de lui et... et il a besoin de toi.

Claire leva timidement les yeux vers Dean... qui la dévisageait aussi, alors, elle s'empressa de baisser de nouveau la tête et se mordit les lèvres, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante ou cynique mais il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui dans une grande inspiration.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, gamine.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Dean ne répondit rien de plus. Elle s'y attendait. Ce n'était pas grave.

\- On va le retrouver, tu sais. _Sam._

Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais pas...

Elle se dégagea pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il l'évitait.

\- Dean. _On va le retrouver_ , insista-t-elle comme si elle partait en guerre. Et vivant !

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle ajouta :

\- Aie confiance en lui. Il va s'en sortir.

Dean esquissa aussitôt un sourire amusée. Sa réplique sonnait comme celle de Castiel. Pourtant, l'ange n'était pas réellement son père, et il était très difficile de s'en souvenir, tant elle lui ressemblait. Il y avait en elle quelque chose d'angélique. Le juste milieu entre l'ange et la guerrière. Entre Castiel et lui. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour le dire à haute voix. Comme si Cas et lui ne jouaient pas déjà suffisamment au parfait petit couple ayant adopté un enfant. Elle sourit, les joues rosies. Sans doute avait-elle compris, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais à quel point elle tenait à Castiel – et à quel point elle était fière, d'avoir un père comme lui.

\- J'ai confiance en Sam, déclara enfin Dean. Justement, je le connais trop bien... lui et sa foutue tendance à… _s'autodétruire._

Elle ricana, comme pour signifier que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, mais cette fois-ci, il ne rit pas. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un grognement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas approché ? Insista-t-elle doucement.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de regarder devant lui comme s'il cherchait la réponse entre les arbres.

\- Je ne sais pas. La marque, c'est... c'est pas juste comme devenir un démon. Tout ne part pas comme ça. C'est comme une vraie période de ta vie. Tu t'en souviens comme quelque chose de réel, quelque chose que tu peux ressentir, te souvenir émotionnellement. Et je ne suis même pas sur de savoir si c'était la marque ou pas. Quand Charlie est morte... _oh, bordel._ On ne touche pas à Charlie. Et elle s'est faite tué par sa faute. Il a fait des choses _graves_ et ça m'a foutu en rogne. Je n'ai pas seulement souhaité sa mort, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'en avais plus rien à faire, qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive. Je me souviens d'avoir ressenti ça. Alors... alors c'est pas simple, de reprendre le contact après ça. Est-ce que je devais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou continuer à lui en vouloir, la vérité c'est que c'était... plus facile, de l'ignorer. Et puis... on pense toujours qu'il y a un lendemain. Mais pour nous il n'y en pas.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui ne répondit pas. Elle laissa simplement sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

* * *

 _Jour 1_

La poussière. C'est la première chose dont il prit conscience. La poussière sous son corps et sur sa joue plaquée contre le sol. Une poussière âcre semblable à de la cendre qu'il avalait à chaque respiration et qui imprégnait ses lèvres.

Des chuchotements, autour de lui.

\- Tu sais qui sait ?

\- Non... jamais vu dans le coin. Un nouveau, peut-être.

\- Un nouveau ?! C'est dingue, ça, le nombre de types qui viennent s'installer ici ! 'Peut pas dire que ce soit l'endroit rêvé, pourtant. Faudrait qu'ils pensent à ralentir l'immigration !

\- C'est pas un nouveau comme les autres, And'. Les nouveaux, c'est jamais par ici qu'ils arrivent.

\- Ouais... c'est vrai.

Un silence. Seulement leur souffle, proches, trop proches de lui.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est un extra-terrestre...

\- Ta gueule ! Ca existe pas, les extra-terrestres.

\- Quoi ta gueule ? Qu'est-ce t'en sait, toi, que ça existe pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas un extra-terrestre. Regardez... regardez-le...C'est Jésus, j'vous dis, _Jésus !_

\- Jésus ?! _Hun !_ C'est la meilleur, celle-là. T'as déjà vu Jésus avec un poignard et des marques comme ça sur les joues, toi ?!

\- Pourquoi tu ricanes ? Peut-être qu'elle a raison, peut-être que c'est Jésus... Peut-être que le seigneur a enfin entendu nos prières et qu'il envoie Jésus pour nous sauver...

\- Le seigneur, y s'en tape pas mal, de nous. Et si c'est Jésus... hé bah, il pas intérêt à recroiser mon chemin, sinon je le défonce.

\- Vous êtes con. Jésus il existe pas. On serait pas là sinon.

\- D'où tu tires ça, toi ?

\- J'sais pas... j'crois bien que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... je sais plus...

\- Chuut ! Taisez-vous ! Il se réveille !

Sam ouvrit les yeux, se redressa. Il voyait flou. Des visages penchés sur lui. Il grogna, plissa les yeux. Les formes devinrent de plus en plus nettes. Faces blafardes à la peau molle, grands yeux exorbités qui le dévisageaient. Un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes sans âges, à la même expression qui les rendaient uniformes les uns aux autres, effaçant toute distinction entre eux. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et ils s'écartèrent sans un mot sur son passage comme des animaux aux aguets. Il resserra sa prise sur le pommeau du poignard, s'éclaircit la gorge et les dépassa sans un mot, mal à l'aise, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils le laissèrent s'éloigner tandis que leur long regard gras de charognard suivaient paresseusement son dos.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut à distance respectable que Sam s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui. Le malaise le percuta, indéfinis, malsain.

Ca ressemblait presque à une ville, _presque._ Immeubles délabrés aux murs de granit noirâtre, magasins abandonnés dont les vitres brisées laissaient apparaître des étalages vides, comme une bouche béante aux dents de verre brisées. Panneaux délavés qui pendaient piteusement vers le sol. Aucun souffle de vent. Silhouettes tristes qui marchaient comme des ombres le long des rues, enfermées dans leur propre réalité artificielle. Un ciel gris sans soleil, sans horizon et sans devenir. Un monde qui ressemblait au monde. Un monde de fin du monde à l'air asphyxié, sans avenir, sans espoir, sans couleur, sans odeur et sans saveur. Un monde dénué de la moindre humanité, mais qui continuait d'exister en un inlassable recommencement, parodiant la misère la plus profonde de l'humanité, cité perdue dans le désert après la chute d'une bombe. Particules polluées qui tombaient sur le sol incolore, invisibles, telle une pluie de cendres.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était... qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit... Dean lui avait parlé de l'enfer, et même du purgatoire... ça n'avait rien à voir... c'était... tellement... La nausée monta en lui, un dégoût profond et viscéral.

A l'horizon, rien. Rien que le vide des plaines de poussières blanches qui se confondaient au ciel. Il marcha dans les rues, au hasard, fouillant du regard les visages fantômes qui défilaient à côté de lui. Ils étaient si nombreux. Si nombreux... à errer... Vêtements ternes, regards mornes dénués de vie. Murmures, comme des pensées prononcées à haute voix, impossibles à détacher les unes des autres. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la réalité – cette réalité – ne l'atteint plus que par éclats aux teintes maladives. Il s'arrêta, tourna sur lui-même au milieu de la foule, le souffle hachuré.

\- Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, lâcha-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de contact, s'il vous plaît, je suis à la recherche de... auriez vous vu... vous connaissez cet enfant ? … Madame, excusez moi, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire si...

Alors qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre, essayant vainement d'accrocher quelqu'un, on le percuta dans le dos sans le voir. Il essaya de se redresser, on le bouscula encore, plus fort, le poignard lui échappa, les bousculades s'enchaînèrent et il chuta à terre. Étendu sur le dos, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut les millier de pas pressés au dessus de lui, qui l'engloutirent bientôt tout entier. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. je vais essayer de terminer le plus vite possible le prochain chapitre ^^ Bisous à tous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !** **Sorry for the late... again.**

 **En fait, je vais arrêter de m'excuser, parce que c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas sérieuse, je ne changerais jamais :-P**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent, nous restons pour l'instant dans l'entre deux monde mais on en sortira dans le prochain chapitre. Malgré l'espace de mes publications, je sais à peu près où je mène cette histoire... J'espère que le fait que j'y inclue de nouveaux personnages ne vous gêne pas, je précise cependant que mon intrigue principale est bien basée sur Sam et Dean et que je en l'oublie pas ^^ Et de toute façon je pense que vous vous douterez de la suite à la fin de ce chapitre...**

 **Merci encore à toux ceux qui me laissent des reviews...**

 **D'ailleurs, Pimpiericky, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi pour le " je t'aime"... Oo' je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'aurais dû mettre autre chose, voire une insulte déguisée à la Dean qui voulait dire la même chose... Impossible de corriger maintenant mais pour ceux qui lisent ça bah voilà, considérez que Dean ne dit pas ça ^^ hi hi hi**

* * *

 _Jour 2_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sans souvenir de s'être endormi, d'avoir rêvé, sans souvenir même de s'être réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le ciel gris comme une chape de plomb abattu sur le monde. Il se redressa, chercha le poignard autour de lui, ne le trouva pas. Il jura dans sa barbe et se força à se relever lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les rues étaient désertes et... Il se retourna dans un sursaut. Il y avait un homme sur le trottoir, un vieil homme à l'allure décharnée et au front dégarni. Ses épaules tombaient, lasses, et ses mains osseuses pendaient de ses manches trop longues. Sous ses sourcils blancs hirsutes, ses deux gros yeux noirs sans expression fixaient un point indéfini à côté de lui. Sam déglutit et s'approcha prudemment.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur, tout va bien ?

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers lui, très lentement.

\- Aujourd'hui. _C'est aujourd'hui._

Sam fronça les sourcils et malgré sa répulsion, posa une main sur le bras trop fragile du vieillard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est aujourd'hui ?

Il le lâcha du regard et continua à fixer le vide tout en se balançant de l'avant vers l'arrière.

\- Le train. C'est aujourd'hui. Ces monstres d'allemands, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils ramènent les déportés. Les _Nazis._ Ils vont ramener les déportés. Les déportés vont revenir. Elle va revenir, vous verrez, elle va revenir. Aujourd'hui, elle sera parmi eux.

Sam laissa sa main retomber, l'horreur le saisissant telle une main glaciale, plus froide encore que la mort. Il recula, tandis que de la bouche édentées de l'homme sortait toujours ces mêmes mots :

\- Elle va revenir... le train, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va passer... elle va revenir, vous verrez... elle va revenir... j'en suis sûr...

Les larmes débordèrent sur les joues de Sam. Il fit volte face et se mit à courir. Courir aussi vite qu'il le put, vers nulle part, dans l'espoir animal de s'échapper de cette prison artificielle.

* * *

 _Jour 3_

C'est bizarre, on pourrait penser que la douleur disparaît, une fois passé de l'autre côté. Mais en se réveillant sur le trottoir d'un sommeil trop long dévoré par les cauchemars, Sam comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Il s'étira en grognant et se releva. Sur la route de poussière, un groupe d'enfant jouaient aux billes, et leurs éclats de rire s'élevaient dans le silence désertique de la ville. Quelques « habitants » passaient le long des trottoirs. Sam glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la photo de Rulio. L'enfant, qui au premier abord paraissait presque banal, possédait en fin de compte quelque chose de fascinant. Son regard... ce regard trop intelligent sur ce visage bien trop jeune qui vous transperçait comme s'il pouvait... lire en vous au delà de la photographie. C'était... étrange, comme sensation, si bien que Sam avait l'impression d'être observé chaque fois qu'il y jetait un œil.

Bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se perde et qu'il se laisse envahir. Il était était là pour retrouver Rulio. Et il le retrouverait coûte que coûte. Décidé, il releva la tête vers les enfants qui jouaient et s'avança vers eux.

\- Salut, leur lança-t-il.

Ils cessèrent immédiatement leur jeu et se tournèrent vers lui, les mines sombres, le dévisageant de la tête au pied. Sam resserra ses deux mains sur la photo qu'il tenait devant lui et s'éclaircit la gorge. Être normal. Se comporter normalement. Oublier que ces enfants avaient perdus la vie et se retrouvaient désormais coincés entre la vie et la mort, sans possibilité d'en sortir, depuis peut-être des centaines d'années. Mal à l'aise, il leur tendit la photo.

\- Je suis à la recherche de... de cet enfant. Il s'appelle Rulio. Peut-être que vous le connaissez.

Le plus grand du groupe soutint son regard un moment avec défi avant de daigner baisser les yeux vers le cliché, qu'il prit des mains de Sam pour regarder de plus près. Les autres s'attroupèrent autour de lui, curieux.

Ils se turent un moment, puis le garçon releva la tête en lui tendant la photo. Son regard s'ancra de nouveau dans le sien.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas, affirma-t-il d'une voix sure.

C'était un mensonge, Sam le devina immédiatement. Les autres s'agitèrent, évitant son regard, mal à l'aise.

Sam soupira en reprenant la photo.

\- Tu en es certain ? Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je suis là pour l'aider.

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux. Si ce n'est son physique juvénile malgré le fait qu'il soit grand pour son âge, il n'y avait en lui aucune trace d'enfance. Il s'avança, ses épaules roulant des mécaniques, le toisant malgré leur impressionnante différence de gabarit.

\- Je sais pas d'où tu viens, le nouveau. Mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas bien compris, _aider_ n'est pas vraiment la spécialité du coin. Je ne sais pas qui est Rulio. Et j'espère que tu ne le trouveras jamais.

Des plis se dessinèrent sur le front de Sam. Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais après un dernier regard haineux, son vis à vis fourra deux doigts dans sa bouche pour émettre un sifflement strident et ils disparurent dans le dédale des rues comme de la fumée qui s'échappe par la fenêtre. Et il se retrouva seul au milieu de la chaussée, la photo de Rulio dans la main.

Combien étaient-ils ? Combien d'entre eux continuaient à errer sans but et sans fin, oubliés de l'univers, oubliés de la vie elle-même ? Ce n'était que des gosses... Des gosses comme eux, des gosses qui auraient mérité une famille, une _vie_. Et qui se retrouvaient bloqués ici, à jamais prisonniers de leur enfance perdue...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait imaginé trouver ici ? Des âmes ? Des démons, peut-être ? Des êtres monstrueux sans plus aucun relent d'humanité... ? Quelque chose qui en tout cas ne l'aurait pas touché... quelque chose qu'il aurait fallu combattre... des épreuves, des combats... des choses palpables à affronter. Mais pas... _pas ça._

\- On envisage toujours la noirceur comme quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand que soi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la plus terrible noirceur est celle qui nous atteint le plus profondément.

Il sursauta violemment et fit aussitôt volte-face. Sur le perron en bois d'une maison poussiéreuse, une vieille indienne se balançait sur un rocking-chair. Ses yeux aveugles levés vers lui, elle tricotait ce qui ressemblait à une couverture en laine grossière.

Il s'avança prudemment, observant la peau basanée de la femme, les rides profondes qui marquaient son visage, ses yeux blancs, ses longs cheveux argentés qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça, comment savez-vous que... ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Vous vous y habituerez.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

La bouche édentée sans lèvres s'étira en un sourire paisible.

\- Mais je ne vous connais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître pour ça.

Il s'assit sur une marche du perron et s'appuya contre la colonne poussiéreuse. Il marqua un temps de silence, regardant les aiguilles qui semblaient tricoter toutes seules, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Puis il avala sa salive.

\- Vous avez... vous avez entendu ce que j'ai... ?

\- Vous êtes à la recherche d'un enfant qui s'appelle Rulio.

Il hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

\- Et vous le connaissez ?

Elle fit la moue, et les aiguilles ralentirent leur cadence.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, ici, vous savez.

Elle lâcha les aiguilles et ses mains parcoururent soigneusement son ouvrage un moment, comme si elle voulait l'apprendre par coeur. Il résista à l'envie de la questionner.

\- Vous pouvez vous faire du thé, si vous voulez. Il y en a à l'intérieur.

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

\- Mais ici... ici, on n'a pas besoin de... ?!

Elle sembla sourire.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça aide, de continuer à y croire.

Il demeura bouche bée. Elle roula la couverture de laine en construction autour des aiguilles et se pencha pour poser son ouvrage par terre, à côté du rocking-chair.

\- Allez, venez, je vais nous en faire une théière.

Mal à l'aise, il hésita à lui venir en aide alors qu'elle se levait difficilement, finit par lui offrir son bras sans savoir quoi dire et bien que la femme sembla n'avoir aucunement besoin de son aide, il la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur de la petite maison. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine. Ca ressemblait à une vieille baraque de western. Tandis qu'il demeurait sur le seuil, observant chaque détail de la pièce, les vieux meubles recouverts de napperons en dentelles sans aucun doute fabriqués à la main, le grand attrape-rêve pendu sur le mur et tous les bibelots posés ça et là un peu au hasard semblait-il, elle lui tourna le dos pour s'avancer vers la cuisinière et fit chauffer une théière d'eau sur le poêle.

\- Ne reste donc pas planté là, grand dadais, assied toi !

Il sursauta, puis obéit et tira le banc de la table en bois pour s'asseoir, bien que ce soit un peu trop petit pour lui. Cependant, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et la remercia à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle posa devant lui une large tasse craquelée pour y verser un thé ambrée.

Il se réchauffa les mains autour du récipient et attendit qu'elle se serve également pour le porter à ses lèvres. C'était étonnamment délicieux. Ca sentait les épices, les herbes et le miel. Il en but plusieurs gorgées avec délices, appréciant le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge, jetant des regards furtifs à la vieille femme. Elle l'avait effrayé, d'abord. Mais il trouva finalement dans son étrange et vieux visage quelque chose de paisible, de rassurant. Le silence s'éternisa un moment, sans qu'il ne ressentit l'envie de le combler. Ca faisait du bien, d'être là, à boire le thé comme si tout était normal – presque – à profiter de la chaleur de la boisson, du calme et de la présence de la vieille indienne.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu es de passage dans le coin... lança-t-elle enfin, ses yeux blancs fixés sur lui comme si elle le dévisageait.

Il eut un petit sourire. Elle disait ça comme si elle parlait d'un quartier tout à fait comme les autres.

\- Oui, on dirait bien.

Elle avait fini sa tasse et s'en servait une nouvelle, sans renverser quoi que ce soit : elle surveillait le niveau du bout des doigts. Elle reposa la théière.

\- Tient, ressert-toi, si tu veux.

Il obtempéra. Elle but une gorgée et s'exclama presque abruptement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ?

\- Un petit garçon, il s'appelle Rulio et je dois absolument le...

\- Oui, oui, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, ça, lui lança-t-elle tout à trac. Non, ce que je te demande c'est ce que tu recherches vraiment. Qu'espères-tu trouver ici ?

Surpris par l'énergie de sa réplique puis désarçonné par sa question, il garda la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle recommença à boire tranquillement.

Il ne c'était pas posé la question. _Pas vraiment._ Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de se la poser. Peut-être qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais qu'il refusait de...

\- Je suis sure qu'en me voyant assise tout à l'heure sur mon vieux rocking-chair à tricoter, tu as eu pitié de moi. Tss, ne le nie pas, va, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu t'es dit « pauvre vieille folle qui se rattache désespérément à sa veille couverture qu'elle tricotait déjà du temps de son vivant, pour passer les heures, pour passer l'éternité, pour s'occuper à quelque chose dans cet horrible endroit. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, durant laquelle il baissa les yeux, bien qu'elle ne le voit pas, enfin, il n'en était pas tout à fait certain.

\- C'est tout à fait naturel, va, je ne suis pas en train de te faire la leçon. Mais tu sais, ici ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu crois que je serais plus heureuse, au paradis ? Peut-être que je serais encore à me balancer sur mon pauvre fauteuil, à tricoter. Tu ne serais certainement pas assis là en face de moi, et je ne pourrais pas entendre les enfants jouer aux billes dans les rues en ruines. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que si j'étais au paradis, tout ne serait qu'illusion. Au moins, ici, la souffrance est réelle, les rires sont réels. L'enfer, nous l'avons tous déjà en nous.

Elle eut une drôle d'expression, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire, comme si elle sentait sa tension et qu'elle souhaitait le rassurer. Ils se turent un petit moment, puis elle reprit plus calmement :

\- Je reste ici parce que j'aime cet endroit. Parfois, les gens viennent me voir. Tu sais, si on sait regarder, il y a de l'amour partout, même ici. Ah, c'est difficile, bien sur... difficile de faire confiance, difficile de se remettre... Chacun ici a vécu un drame dont il se souviendra encore bien longtemps.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Mais j'y crois, que veux-tu. Ce n'est pas facile, mais je continue. Tu vois, les enfants de tout à l'heure ? Ce sont des orphelins. Ils n'ont pas appris à faire confiance aux adultes. Le grand a qui tu as parlé, c'était un pauvre petit, tu sais. Quand il est arrivé ici, il n'était qu'agressivité. Puis petit à petit... petit à petit, oui... aujourd'hui, ils viennent souvent me voir. Parfois, ils dorment ici. Je leur raconte des histoires, je leur fait à manger. Non pas qu'on ait besoin de manger, mais ça fait quand même du bien, d'être ensemble autour d'un bon repas. Ils me font confiance, et je les aime, ces gamins. Et crois-moi, ils m'aiment aussi. Bien plus que mes propres enfants ne m'ont jamais aimé.

Sam osa un léger sourire. Il cherchait encore quelque chose à répondre mais ne trouva rien de convenable. Elle lança :

\- Et toi, Sammy, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il sursauta.

 _\- Comment savez vous que... ?!_ Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé comme ça ?

\- Rassure toi, je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

Il expira lentement.

\- Alors, comment pouvez-vous connaître ce surnom ?

Ca lui faisait mal. Ca lui faisait mal, de l'entendre, de la bouche de cette vieille femme, dans cet autre monde entre l'enfer et le purgatoire. Ca faisait remonter trop de chose. Il souffla un grand coup et leva les yeux vers elle. Penchée sur la table, la bouche entrouverte, elle fronçait les sourcils, fixant de ses yeux vides un point à côté de lui.

\- … _je l'entends._ Je l'entends, autour de toi. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il s'inquiète pour toi. Son âme appelle la tienne. Il prononce ce nom, _Sammy._ Pourtant... pourtant, tu n'es pas mort. Je sens les battements de ton cœur, loin d'ici. _Tu es toujours vivant !_

Elle recula sur le banc et pour la première fois, sembla effrayée.

\- Il y a des forces puissantes en toi. Beaucoup de lumière et d'amour à donner, mais beaucoup de noirceur, aussi. Tu portes en toi du sang de démon... et il y a... quelque chose d'autre... qui es-tu, fils des ombres ?

Il déglutit, la bouche soudain sèche. Elle demeura un instant à le fixer, les sourcils froncés, puis fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Peu importe. Tu le sauras le moment venu. Alors, maintenant dis-moi, que fais-tu ici réellement ?

Il soupira en s'appuyant sur la table, les épaules tombantes.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en regardant le bois de la table entre ses avants bras. Sauver cet enfant, me lancer dans cette quête, c'était... une manière comme une autre d'oublier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a une fille que je connaissais. Elle aurait compris. Elle aurait dit : disparaître, c'est une manière comme une autre d'échapper à la réalité, parce qu'elle est merdique, la réalité.

Un éclair de sourire traversa son visage, avant d'échouer en une étrange et triste grimace. Il releva les yeux vers la vieille indienne qui le regardait toujours, de demi tournée vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté, le dos voûté, comme une vieille jeune fille. Elle dégageait à cet instant quelque chose comme de la tendresse qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit-elle tout bas au bout d'un moment de silence. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as fait comme tu as pu. Tu ne peux pas porter la responsabilité de tout le mal qui arrive. Le mal arrive parce que le mal fait partie du cycle de la vie. Même ici. Et tu verras... que rien n'est jamais perdu. On dit que les morts continuent d'exister dans le cœur des vivants. C'est ce qu'on dit aux personnes en deuil, mais souvent, ça ne fait qu'agrandir la peine, en réduisant une personne aimée à une illusion personnelle. Hé bien, je vais te dire quelque chose : cette personne ne continue pas à exister dans ton cœur. Elle a simplement... _changé_. Passé une étape. Et ton cœur, il est la clé qui permet de lui ouvrir la porte.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, et il eut envie de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas. Elle donna une petite tape à la table.

\- Maintenant, tu dois partir. C'est bon de rester avec moi, quand on est déjà mort. Mais toi, tu dois partir, où tu finiras par oublier.

Déconcerté, il fronça les sourcils, la regardant se lever et débarrasser les tasses.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oublier quoi ?

\- Qui tu es...

Elle lui tournait le dos et se mit à faire la vaisselle. Il se leva, reculant vers la porte d'entrée sans oser la quitter des yeux.

\- Pars, maintenant, répéta-t-elle.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Madame. Aurevoir.

Il allait passer la porte lorsqu'elle s'écria soudain :

\- Attend !

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la porte. Elle se retourna lentement.

\- Ne reste jamais trop longtemps au même endroit. Et trouve la fille aux cheveux de feu. Elle t'aidera.

Un souffle chaud s'écoula entre les lèvres de Sam.

\- La fille aux cheveux de feu ? Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sais pas, va-t-en ! Pesta la vieille femme. Allez, va-t-en, maintenant, va-t-en !

Il ne demanda rien de plus et obéit.

* * *

 _Jour 4_

Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Garder les pieds sur terre. Ne pas faire attention aux autres. Garder la tête froide, surtout. La vieille indienne avait dit qu'il devait trouver la fille aux cheveux de feu, elle l'aiderait à trouver Rulio. Il allait trouver la fille aux cheveux de feu.

* * *

 _Jour 5_

Aujourd'hui, une femme qu'il interrogeait l'avait supplié, quand il terminerait sa permission et rentrerait au front, de ramener son fils. _Il n'a que 15 ans. On est pas un homme, à 15 ans. A 15 ans, on est pas prêt pour les tranchées, on est pas prêt pour l'horreur et la boue et la mort et le sang et la faim et la douleur et vous imaginez, vous imaginez comme il mangeait bien à la maison ! Lui qui me réclamait toujours le pot au feu le dimanche ... Ce n'est qu'un enfant, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, dites aux allemands d'arrêter, dites à tous vos chefs importants qu'on s'en fiche de la guerre, on veut seulement retrouver nos enfants, nos maris ! S'il vous plaît, soldat, s'il vous plaît... !_

* * *

 _Jour 6_

Pas de jours, pas de nuits. Éternel recommencement artificiel. Errer... errer, encore et toujours... Toujours les mêmes questions... les mêmes mots... à tous le monde...

 _Bonjour, excusez moi est-ce que vous connaissez cet enfant, Rulio ? Non, ce n'est pas grave. Et la fille aux cheveux de feu, ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

Il ne sait même plus ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce que la voix qui parle est la sienne ?

Des policiers poursuivent des criminels dans les rues. En fait, ils sont en train de braquer une banque. Les policiers aux regards fous encerclent le bâtiment, à côté d'une petite fille en robe bleu qui chantonne en jouant à la marelle. Ses poignets tranché par des lames de rasoir saignent et le sang gicle doucement sur son petit tablier blanc. Un alcoolique raconte qu'il a tué sa femme et qu'il l'aimait, pourtant, sa femme, il sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait, il sait pas. Il s'insulte lui-même sans relâche en tanguant dans les rues.

Une jeune femme noire embrasse une femme blanche à l'abri d'une ruelle. Elle lui dit que ça va aller, que son mari ne va pas s'en rendre compte, qu'elles vont réussir à s'enfuir et que tout ira bien. Nos valises sont prêtent, mon ange, tu verras, on va y arriver, on va s'en sortir, personne ne s'en rendra compte, la police n'est pas au courant, personne ne nous a jamais vu ensemble ! On va s'enfuir et on aura une belle maison, tu verras. Tu aimes les confitures, dis moi, mon ange ? On cultivera les fruits, les légumes, on vendra nos produits, et on fera notre petite cuisine à toutes les deux, tu verras, comme ce sera bien. On sera loin de tout, loin de ton mari, loin de ma famille. Ca ira bien...

Sam les regarde. Et il oublie Rulio, il oublie la fille aux cheveux de feu. Il y a seulement les larmes qui coulent et coulent encore sur ses joues. Combien de centaines d'années à vivre en boucle les mêmes drames ?

Combien d'erreurs d'une seconde se sont retrouvées à vivre l'éternité ici ? Combien de gestes de colère et de haine inutiles ont condamné tant de gens qui auraient pu être heureux ?

* * *

 _Jour 7_

Nous sommes notre propre enfer qui nous retient prisonnier. Le reste n'est qu'une illusion.

* * *

 _Jour... jour..._

les jours se mélangent. Ne sait plus, ne sait plus.

Y a seulement le vide.

Le vide.

Et la souffrance.

* * *

La fille aux cheveux de feu... il devait... trouver... la fille aux cheveux de feu.

Ne pas oublier, ne pas oublier.

 _N'oublie pas, Sam. Répète- le encore une fois, sinon tu vas l'oublier. Trouver la fille aux cheveux de feu._

Pourquoi, déjà ? Pourquoi il faut trouver la fille, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?

C'est pas grave, te pose pas la question, faut juste pas oublier. Continuer à marcher. Demander. On sait jamais. _Demander._ La fille aux cheveux de feu.

Sam trébucha, manqua tomber, réussit par miracle à continuer à marcher. Devant lui, derrière lui, s'étendait un dédale sans fin de maisons et d'immeubles détruits, brûlés. Et les gens qui passaient, qui défilaient, foule incessante et grouillante d'âmes errantes. Leur souffrance palpitait dans chaque mur, imprégnait chaque grain de poussière, suintait dans la moiteur des ruelles sombres. Tout n'était que cris et lamentations. Éclats de voix brisées, fragments de solitude lâchés sans but dans le néant infernal. Chacun sa propre litanie de démence. Un homme recroquevillé sur le bord de la route se balançait d'avant en arrière en répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots. Des femmes pleuraient en s'arrachant les cheveux, bousculées par d'autres qui ne les voyaient même pas. Des corps mutilés, brûlés, dévorés, sanglants. Mains avides et désespérés qui s'accrochaient à lui pour mieux l'engloutir.

Quelque chose comme un sanglot secoua sa poitrine, monta dans sa gorge. Il ne sentait même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues. Avalé par l'abîme, blessé par chaque visage déformé et envahit par les pleurs et les cris qui tuaient sa propre voix, il essaya de courir. _Ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps._ On le bousculait et souvent il trébuchait et devait lutter pour ne pas être écrasé par la masse, mais il se relevait et continuait à courir.

Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il errait ici ? Combien de... jours, de... _mois ?_ Il ne savait plus.

Trop de voix que personne n'écoutait, trop de souffrance qui les transformaient tous en _monstres._

Il n'y avait pas de fin. Pas échappatoire à cet enfer.

Trouver la fille aux cheveux de feu, se répéta-t-il.

Il devait s'accrocher. _S'accrocher._

Dans la foule, il y avait un homme qui se glissait lentement dans la masse. Le regard fou, les mains tremblantes, il prenait frénétiquement en photo un... _enfant_... au corps entièrement rongé par le feu, qui hurlait de douleur sans parvenir à se redresser.

Un haut-le-cœur secoua Sam. Il fit volte face et fendit la foule pour aller sur le côté, n'importe où où il pourrait s'appuyer. Il échoua contre une façade et vomit instantanément. Fiévreux, tremblant, il voulut s'éloigner du mur, n'y parvint pas. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et les affronter de nouveau... _Il ne pouvait pas._

Soudain, une main se referma sur son poignet. Une main fraîche.

 _\- Vient !_ Lui ordonna sèchement une voix d'enfant.

Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il se retourna et laissa le gamin l'entraîner. Il voyait flou et essayait de concentrer toutes ses forces sur la silhouette agile qui le guidait. Ils atteignirent l'autre côté de la route et le gamin s'engouffra aussitôt dans une ruelle sombre à l'air plus supportable. Il lui jeta un regard, un très court instant, tandis que Sam se laissait tomber dos au mur, yeux clos, pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Allez, _plus vite_ , suis moi ! Insista l'enfant avant de détaler aussitôt comme un chat dans la nuit.

Sam hocha la tête et s'élança à son tour.

\- Le gamin, grand et maigre, était souple et semblait connaître l'endroit par cœur, aussi eut-il un peu de mal à le suivre. Il sautait par dessus les murets, escaladait les balcons, guettait chaque coin de rue, slalomait dans ce labyrinthe de mort sans jamais se retourner pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Mais chaque pas éclaircissait un peu son esprit et Sam le suivit sans se poser de questions. Enfin, il s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte en fer, et le gamin donna exactement trois coups. Il ne se retourna pas pour lui adresser la parole une seule fois durant le laps de temps qu'ils passèrent dehors à attendre dans l'obscurité. Enfin, la porte s'ébranla et grinça en s'ouvrant sur un gros homme à l'aspect bourru qui le dévisagea sévèrement. L'enfant le salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Il est avec moi. C'est ok, il peut rentrer.

L'homme s'écarta en grommelant et l'enfant le remercia en se retournant légèrement vers lui.

\- Allez, l'nouveau, vient !

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et rentra à son tour. Des torches éclairaient un escalier étroit en ferrailles, juste devant eux. Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui, Sam se saisit du l'avant bras de l'enfant qui s'engageait déjà dans les marches pour l'obliger à se retourner.

\- Hé, je te connais ! Tu es le garçon à qui j'ai...

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que le garçon en question sortait un poignard de sa ceinture d'un geste vif pour le presser sans hésitation contre sa gorge.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Sam obéit et l'enfant retira vivement sa main pour la frotter comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Plus haut que lui grâce aux marches, il le toisa sans ciller quelques instant en rangeant le poignard à sa ceinture, puis quelque chose comme un sourire se mit à pétiller dans ses yeux.

\- T'es un gars bien, l'nouveau.

Sam lui rendit son sourire. Le regard trop adulte de cet enfant était ce qu'il voyait de plus sain et de plus réel depuis trop longtemps. Ca ressemblait à une grande inspiration d'air pur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Alors, l'enfant brisa le contact visuel et fit volte face dans un mouvement presque hautain.

\- Pose pas de questions. Suis moi, c'est tout.

Sam le suivit en silence et l'examina. Les cheveux roux foncés en batailles, vêtements rapiécés cousu à la main, pantalon kaki trop grand que retenait une vieille ceinture en cuir, bracelet en tissus improvisé autour du poignet. Sous son tee shirt sans manches, deux larges cicatrices blafardes balafraient son épaule. Le sang de Sam se glaça et il jeta un regard à ses bras, à toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait apercevoir en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit la vieille indienne. L'enfant tourna légèrement la tête et dans un mouvement d'impatience dénoua le gilet qu'il avait attaché à sa taille pour l'enfiler presque sauvagement en accélérant le pas.

\- Arrête de les regarder !

Sam détourna les yeux.

\- Pardon.

L'escalier débouchait sur un étroit couloir qui tournait dans un angle perpendiculaire, plus loin. Ca ressemblait à un immeuble à très bas prix. Devant les portes serrées les unes contre les autres comme des dortoirs de prison, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants s'amassaient comme des émigrants ayant fuit la guerre pour se retrouver plusieurs mois dans des refuges minables en attentant une aide sociale qui ne venait pas. Par quelques portes ouvertes, Sam pouvait voir certaines familles en train d'étendre le linge ou de faire à manger à même le sol. D'autres, dans le noir, dormaient profondément sur des couchettes précaires en marmonnant dans leur sommeil.

Un couple faisait même l'amour.

 _Il continuent de vivre_ , constata Sam avec effroi. _Ils continuent vraiment, comme s'ils croyaient que..._

\- Ici, beaucoup espèrent que quelqu'un va venir les sauver, lança soudainement l'enfant en regardant droit devant lui. Parfois des prétendus Dieu, mais d'autres préfèrent croire que rien ne s'est passé et que quelque chose comme un dirigeant de l'état va venir les emmener vers une terre meilleure.

Sam ne fit aucun commentaire. L'enfant pressa le pas.

\- Allez, ne nous attardons pas.

Ils montèrent plusieurs étages, jusqu'à ce que les gens se fassent moins nombreux dans les couloirs.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda soudain Sam.

\- Mon vrai nom, l'nouveau, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai oublié. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Peter. Comme Peter Pan.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Ok, Peter.

\- Et toi ? Demanda celui-ci après un silence, comme si ça lui faisait bizarre de participer à une

conversation normale.

Sam eut un instant d'hésitation. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca lui paraissait tellement évident, quelques secondes auparavant, mais là, tout de suite, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait plus.

Devant lui, Peter laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ah ! Ici c'est comme à Neverland. Tout le monde oublie qui il est ou alors s'en souvient beaucoup trop. Ou un mélange des deux. Te tracasse pas, va. C'est normal. Choisi un nom.

Sam réfléchit. Ca lui paraissait bizarre, de choisir un nom qui n'était pas le sien. Perdre son nom pour en choisir un autre, c'était comme renoncer définitivement à son identité. Mais il réfléchit quand même et un nom s'imposa. Un nom qui le rassurait.

 _\- Dean._ J'aime bien Dean.

\- Ok, Dean, bienvenue, répondit Peter sans se retourner, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un couloir qui se révéla être un cul de sac. Il n'y avait qu'une trappe dans le plafond, ce qui ne sembla pas tracasser Peter le moins du monde. Il siffla deux fois de suite. La trappe s'ouvrit alors. Plusieurs voix chuchotaient avec empressement et quelques « chuuut ! » s'élevèrent. Une voix plus forte se fit entendre plus près.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Peter !

 _\- Mot de passe._

Peter soupira d'agacement.

\- Rumplestilskin, lâcha-t-il.

Alors, une échelle apparut à travers la trappe et Peter attrapa les barreaux pour commencer à monter.

\- Dean ! Suis moi.

Et Sam attrapa les barreaux à son tour.

* * *

 **A bientôt ( j'espère ! ) pour le prochain chapitre !** **Des idées, peut-être ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Ayant fini les examens de fin d'année, je peux enfin reprendre Chaos. Je viens de finir ce chapitre, un peu long, dans lequel on continuera à voir Sam, le prochain, promis, ce sera Dean.**

 **Alors, comme je l'ai dit en réponse aux reviews, je n'avais aucune intention de faire un crossover malgré les apparences... " Rumplestilskin " est juste le premier mot bizarre qui m'ait venu en tête comme mot de passe, et quant à Peter... Aucun lien avec Once upon a time, Peter Pan est un peu la petite ombre qui hante toutes mes histoires, j'ai travaillé sur ce personnage en écriture, au théâtre, et maintenant je continue à le travailler pour mes projets photos de l'école, bref c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'adore. Je me suis inspirée du Peter Pan de Loisel pour ce personnage avec lequel j'ai adoré créer un lien avec Sam, et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi :-) J'ai pas résister à lui donner corps, à ce personnage...**

 **Par contre, je vous assure, AGAIN, je n'ai absolument pas vu la saison 5 de once upon a time avant d'écrire Chaos. Et en la regardant, purée, ça m'a fait bizarre... ( pourquoi j'écris toujours les séries à l'avance, moi ? xD )**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Charlie ?

Sam resta figé face à la jeune femme qui le dévisageait, interdite, derrière un grand garçon rondouillard aux cheveux blonds qui attendait, échelle sous le bras, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. Deux petites filles, des jumelles, s'accrochaient aux jambes de la rousse, et étouffaient leurs grommellements mécontents dans son pantalon tout en refusant visiblement de tourner la tête vers l'intrus. Une troupe d'enfant de tous âges éparpillés le défiaient du regard dans l'ombre du vaste grenier éclairé seulement par une fenêtre du toit penché.

Charlie avait encore la main dans les cheveux d'une des jumelles, mais elle ne semblait plus y prêter attention. Bouche ouverte, elle demeurait là à le fixer, quelque chose comme de la détresse flottant au fond de ses yeux verts.

\- Sa... _Sam ?_

Sa voix était étrangement aiguë. Prononcer son nom semblait la blesser d'une façon qui le heurta à son tour. Peter, à côté, lui jeta un œil interrogatif.

Mais Sam ne le voyait pas. Charlie et lui se noyaient l'un en l'autre pour y lire la même détresse et les mêmes souvenirs qui déferlaient en eux. Sam chancela et sans la quitter du regard, tendit soudain le cou, bouche ouverte, comme si quelque chose essayait de l'étouffer. Elle eut une secousse au même moment, et les jumelles reculèrent soudain, s'agrippant l'une à l'autre dans une étreinte désespérée.

Charlie frissonnait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle ne cherchait même pas à retenir l'espèce de râle continu que sa bouche émettait. Sam haletait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança Peter d'un ton sec en se plaçant entre eux d'eux pour les examiner, seul être « vivant » réagissant actuellement dans la pièce.

Un sanglot déchira le silence. Charlie trébucha, comme si elle allait tomber à genoux, mais au lieu de ça, Sam avança d'un pas incertain pour la retenir et elle s'accrocha à ses bras des deux mains. Peter, qui avait reculé, les observait.

\- Putain, vous pouvez pas expliquer, là ?!

Ils ne l'entendaient qu'à peine. Sam essaya de sourire, n'y parvint pas. Les larmes inondaient ses joues sans qu'il ne souvienne d'avoir pleuré.

Ca fait mal, d'être soi. Ca fait mal et du bien à la fois. C'est comme émerger d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar et avoir l'impression de chuter de 10 étages pour se retrouver coincer, non... _diminué_ à ce corps, cette vie, à tout ce qui fait que nous sommes nous et pas une âme libre de voguer où bon lui semble. Il y a un sol familier sous nos pieds, quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant qui nous enveloppe et nous empêche de penser à l'infinité du non-être, mais à chaque battement de cœur renaissent nos blessures, et pendant une fraction de seconde indéfinissable, c'est comme si on pouvait voir les barreaux se refermer sur nous. Barreaux d'illusions, barreaux qui pourraient ne pas être là. Tellement simple de les faire disparaître... Mais l'impression a déjà disparu et l'infinité s'estompe peu à peu.

Sensation inhumaine qui ne fait ni du mal, ni du bien. Ca s'appelle tout simplement se souvenir qu'on est un être humain.

Il serra ses épaules, elle s'accrocha à ses avants bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta de prononcer quelques débuts de mots fantômes, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

\- … Charlie, je suis désolé.

Lui aussi tremblait à présent. Même Peter s'était tu pour les écouter et tous les enfants, fascinés et figés, avaient braqué leur attention sur eux.

Elle sanglotait toujours, sans rien dire, et ses yeux pleins de larmes et de douleur noyés dans les siens étaient la pire chose au monde.

\- Je te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais moi-même. Je suis... désolé, je... qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? C'était la seule solution pour le sauver. Tu le sais. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, je le referai si je le devais, je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver. Mais tu n'avais pas à... Tu ne méritais pas _ça_. Je suis désolé.

Un sourire se dessina sous les larmes de la jeune femme.

\- Espèce d'idiot, ne va pas croire une seule seconde que je pleure à cause de toi ou que tu vas pouvoir me piquer la gloire parce que je suis morte en putain d'héroïne ! Alors maintenant ne vient pas me faire tes yeux de chiots-là !

Sam sourit aussi. Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'impression d'être en face d'une version féminine de Dean ? Et pourquoi ça le faisait sourire comme ça ?

Bon dieu, ça fait du bien d'être à la maison. Ils commencèrent à rire tous les deux, oubliant totalement les enfants autour d'eux.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par une petite fille brune qui s'approcha de Charlie pour lui tirer la manche.

\- Hermione ! Hermione, c'est qui ?

Charlie sursauta et baissa la tête, comme si elle avait oublié leur présence. Un instant, elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre, et Sam la vit rougir. Il esquissa un sourire. Le seul nom dont elle avait pu se souvenir était celui d'Hermione Granger. Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné ?

Charlie prit la main de la petite fille, voulut dire quelque chose, y renonça. Puis elle tendit l'autre main, comme pour saisir celles de tous les enfants à la fois.

\- Venez, leur dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce que Sam ne lui avait jamais connu.

Ils accoururent et elle s'agenouilla au milieu d'eux.

\- Le monsieur qui est là, il s'appelle Sam. Avant, de l'autre côté, on se connaissait lui et moi. On était amis et on a combattu ensemble pour que son frère soit libéré d'une sorte de malédiction. Mais je me suis fait tuée par des gens très méchants en voulant déchiffrer un code, et...

soudain, elle s'arrêta, cligna des yeux, avant de se relever très lentement et de le dévisager avec horreur.

\- Tu es mort, Sam ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'intonation.

Il secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, non, bien sur que non, je ne suis pas mort, je suis là pour... je suis à la recherche de... _la fille aux cheveux de feu !_ C'est toi ! La vieille indienne m'avait dit que... !

Peter, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis ni s'était rapproché du groupe, s'avança soudain devant lui.

\- Comment ça, tu n'es pas mort, Dean ?

Sam rougit, lançant un petit regard d'excuse à Charlie qui lui renvoya un sourire railleur.

\- Je m'appelle Sam, rectifia-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Peter, Dean, c'est mon frère. Non, je ne suis pas mort, c'est quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé ici pour que je lui ramène son fils Rulio.

A ces mots, une sorte de courant d'air glacé tomba dans la pièce, et une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux Peter, lueur que Sam retrouva dans ceux de Charlie. Les enfants le fixaient tous désormais avec terreur.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam, inquiet. Vous le connaissez ?

Derrière Charlie, dans l'ombre de la pièce, il y eut un mouvement, puis quelqu'un sauta sur le parquet et s'avança lentement. Alors, un petit garçon s'arrêta dans la lumière, plongeant ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Bonjour, Sam. Je t'attendais.

Choqué, Sam fit un pas en arrière.

\- Rulio ! S'écria-t-il dans un souffle, reconnaissant instantanément l'enfant si souvent observé sur la photographie qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

Il était petit pour son âge, le corps mince noyé dans un sweat trop grand aux manches retroussées. En fait, il aurait presque pu ressembler à Harry Potter, si ce n'est ses yeux d'un noir profond et l'absence de cicatrice. Sam sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il émanait du regard sombre de l'enfant une puissance douce et implacable, le même genre de force qui émanait de sa mère, mais chez lui, c'était différent.

Dans la pièce, tout semblait s'être figé. Rulio hocha calmement la tête dans un petit sourire et avança d'un pas, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, Charlie et Peter s'avancèrent pour lui barrer le chemin, se postant face à Sam dans un même élan. Une main protectrice posée sur la poitrine de l'enfant, Charlie devança Peter qui s'apprêter à parler :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ?

Derrière eux, Rulio lui lança un long regard pénétrant. Sam poussa un long soupir.

* * *

\- Alors... attends, Sam. Tu veux dire que maintenant que Dean n'a plus la marque, les ténèbres ont envahi la terre et que tout est devenu comme dans Game of thrones sauf que les marcheurs blancs sont des sortes de détraqueurs qui transforment en chaos tous ceux qu'ils embrassent, c'est ça ? Et dire que je suis plus de la partie...

Ils étaient assis en cercle dans la petit pièce, des bougies installées par terre à côté d'eux, comme un groupe de gamins cachés dans le grenier la nuit pour se raconter des histoires qui font peur. Seul Rulio semblait saisir la réalité de la situation, ce qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas l'effrayer particulièrement.

Sam acquiesça, amusé. Charlie ne changerait jamais...

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

Elle lui lança un coup d'oeil, cligna des paupières.

\- Et... et tu t'es enfui.

Elle essayait visiblement de faire passer ce fait comme une information comme une autre, mais Charlie n'était vraiment pas douée pour cacher ses émotions. Sam baissa la tête.

\- Charlie, il ne me parlait plus, il se comportait avec moi comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une simple connaissance et... j'en pouvais plus, de ces cauchemars toutes les nuits, de... je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir, mais... mais j'ai rencontré Max et puis j'ai eu l'impression de...

\- Faire parti de quelque chose.

Charlie le fixait avec douceur, tout en caressant tendrement la main d'un petit garçon endormi dans ses bras. Sam lui sourit en retour. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait raison, elle le savait déjà. Elle se troubla un instant.

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'étais terrifiée, puis j'ai fini par oublier et j'ai rencontré Peter, les enfants, et...

Elle parcourut du regard le cercle d'enfants, les yeux brillants, et quelques uns se rapprochèrent d'elle ou tendirent leurs mains qu'elle saisit. Sam leva les yeux vers Peter, assis derrière elle, qui la dévisageait avec une sorte de respect silencieux, et un instant, Sam pensa à Dean. Troublé, il détourna le regard lorsque celui de Peter percuta le sien comme pour le défier de rentrer plus avant dans sa tête.

\- Après tout ce temps à me perdre dans cet endroit, je me suis sentie enfin à ma place avec eux. J'avais... _un rôle._ Une utilité.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends.

\- Et donc, reprit Charlie, Max, sa mère – elle lança un regard à Rulio – est une sorte de sorcière qui t'as envoyé ici pour lui ramener son fils ? Mais... mais c'est impossible, Sam, il est... il est...

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien quand Rulio, accroupi à l'opposé d'eux, bras passés autour des genoux, le devança :

\- La vie et la mort ne veulent rien dire, ce sont seulement des changements d'états parmi bien d'autres. Une âme qui va au paradis ou en enfer est inaccessible, elle a déjà choisi son état, à moins de souhaiter se réincarner pour évoluer. Mais une âme bloquée ici est une âme qui n'a pas encore choisi de monter. Tout ce qu'on raconte, sur des mondes soit disant séparés les uns des autres, c'est faux. Ils sont liés par une énergie ancestrale, la première et la plus puissante, le pouvoir de création originel dont nous portons tous une trace en nous. Il faut une magie tout aussi forte pour traverser ces états. Celle du peuple des Sidh par exemple, ou...

Dans un silence parfait il se leva tranquillement et avança dans le centre du cercle. Il baissa la tête et poussa un grognement grave tout en levant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, paumes levées vers le ciel. Tous sursautèrent et reculèrent brusquement lorsque des flammes s'élevèrent tout autour du gamin, le noyant derrière un mur de feu. Sam, Charlie et Peter se levèrent aussitôt, suivit des enfants qui se camouflèrent derrière eux, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le brasier s'évanouit. Ils ne purent alors retenir un cri de stupeur.

Devant eux, au milieu des cendres, se tenait un dragon de la taille d'un gros chien. Son corps d'écailles luisantes était d'un brun d'écorce, transcendé par un fort rougeoiement intérieur. On reconnaissait, à sa tête dressée, légèrement penché vers l'avant, la posture fière et mystérieuse de l'enfant, et son regard luisant d'une puissante sérénité.

\- … ou celui des dragons des temps anciens, poursuivit-il avec une voix plus rauque, mais ils ont été massacrés et parce qu'ils n'avaient plus leur place en ce monde, ils ont renoncés à leurs corps physique pour se désincarner en attendant de pouvoir revenir sur terre pour faire renaître la magie primitive et unifier, comme tel est leur rôle, les peuples invisibles à celui des humains qui ne croient plus en eux.

Parfois, ils mêlent leurs âmes à celui d'un humain, comme ma mère, comme moi, lorsqu'ils estiment ceux-ci dignes de l'être. Tu n'as pas seulement libéré les ténèbres, Sam, tu as ouverts les portes entre les mondes et libéré leur pouvoir, ce qui nous permet, moi et ma mère, de nous transformer intégralement. En temps normal, nous ressentons leur pouvoir, leur sagesse, leur niveau d'évolution, leurs puissance physique et leurs instincts premiers comme si c'étaient les nôtres, nous pouvons communiquer avec eux et leur demander de l'aide, mais jamais nous transformer. Nous ne sommes pas capables, comme eux, de voyager entre les mondes et de passer de stade de corps à celui d'incorporé et inversement. A priori, personne n'est capable de traverser les stades de sa propre volonté...

Il avança vers Sam et solennel, s'arrêta devant lui.

\- A moins que l'enfant démon n'ouvre les portes qui les sépare. La volonté que tu as mis dans un sort aussi puissant a réveillé la puissance de création originelle qui sommeil en toi. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel humain, tu es l'humain au sang de démon, ce qui ne fait pas de toi un être impur comme tu le penses, mais un être magique, comme les fées, comme les sirènes. Cependant, les fées sont des êtres si pures qu'elles ne comprennent pas la ténèbres. Mais toi...

Un frisson parcourut Sam alors qu'il se noyait dans le regard feu de l'enfant dragon.

\- Toi, comme moi, tu les comprends. Tu as choisi la lumière, mais une part de toi appartient aux profondeurs. Comme moi tu es de la lumière la plus pure comme de l'ombre la plus sombre. Tu es capable de les regarder en face sans leur appartenir. Ce qui fait de toi...

Le regard du dragon resta ancré dans le sien alors que son corps se changeait progressivement pour devenir de nouveau celui de l'enfant, qui tendit solennellement une main vers lui.

\- l'énergie qui me manque pour revenir sur terre, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Ils échangèrent un sourire alors que Sam prenait sa main.

* * *

Le calme régnait dans la pièce. Les enfants dormaient paisiblement, éparpillés un peu partout, tant et si bien que Sam avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la cabane des enfants perdus. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de nuit, ici, mais Charlie tenait à conserver des habitudes humaines. Mêmes si ces enfants ne grandiraient jamais.

Ils étaient tous les deux appuyés contre le mur, silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes. On entendait seulement le bruit discret d'une balle en papier que Peter, allongé seul sur un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisait rebondir contre le sommier d'un autre lit qui le surplombait. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à Charlie.

\- Charlie... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se termine comme ça.

Charlie soupira et glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts.

\- Tu as tout fait pour me protéger. Je n'étais pas sensée partir. J'étais juste...

Elle fit une pause.

\- Je ne réalisais pas. On pense toujours... qu'on va s'en sortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'on ne peut pas mourir. J'avais juste oublié... que je n'étais pas une Winchester.

Choqué, Sam baissa les yeux vers elle. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'y parvint pas. Au lieu de cela, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. De son pouce, il laissa sa tête reposer contre la sienne. Il y eut un silence, puis il fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague.

\- Et si... déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix sérieuse et hésitante, et si tu prenais ma place ?

Elle renifla et se dégagea pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

Il cligna des yeux, mais soutint son regard. Elle sembla lire la réponse en lui car quelque chose dans son expression devint plus sombre.

\- Tu pourrais rentrer avec Rulio à ma place, dit-il simplement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et le dévisagea quelques instants avant de prendre la parole. Le bruit de la balle en papier s'arrêta net. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Peter s'immobilisa.

\- Sam, c'est...

\- Non, ce n'est pas impossible, la coupa Sam en haussant les épaules. Tu as entendu Rulio.

Elle baissa les yeux dans un sourire forcé.

\- Sam... Vous avez brûlé mon corps.

Sam tiqua et s'avança un peu pour lui faire face complètement.

\- Il y a quelques jours j'ignorais l'existence de cet endroit, j'ignorais que j'étais...

Il détourna les yeux en souriant nerveusement.

\- Peu importe. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignore ! Dean et moi ne tirons des conclusions que sur ce qu'on expérimente, mais tout ça, ça change la donne !

Charlie le fixait avec une compassion silencieuse. Sam renifla et poussa un rire forcé.

\- Bon sang, arrête de faire ton Dean une petite minute, tu veux.

Elle pouffa, ses épaules se secouant doucement et il en profita pour continuer.

\- Tu l'as entendu, il faut un pouvoir surnaturel pour passer d'un état à un autre, ce qui veut dire qu'il est possible, en ce lieu, de monter au paradis ou de redescendre sur terre et de se réincorporer de nouveau. Rulio et moi, on peut ouvrir la porte, je le sens, maintenant que je le connais, je sais qu'on peut le faire. Max m'a donné la puissance de deux âmes en rentrant ci en mêlant son énergie à la mienne dans le processus, ce qui veut dire que deux âmes et seulement deux âmes peuvent en ressortir.

\- Oui, hé bien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de pouvoir surnaturel, Sam.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Non, en effet, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne puisse pas bénéficier d'une aide magique.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est de la folie ! De toute façon, quoi ? Et même si je t'écoutais, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, que tu veux rester bloqué ici pendant que moi je prends ta place pour retourner sur terre ?! C'est ça ?! Comme si toi et Dean, vous vous sacrifiez pas suffisamment l'un pour l'autre pour me rajouter dans le lot !

Sam eut un sourire coupable.

\- Je croyais que ça te plaisait, d'être une Winchester.

Elle le poussa en riant, sans parvenir à cacher malgré tout qu'elle était touchée. Ils se chamaillèrent un instant puis se ré adossèrent contre le mur, l'un appuyés contre l'autre et leurs mains liées. Le silence revint.

\- Sérieusement, Sam, murmura Charlie, si c'était possible, tu le ferais vraiment ?

\- Mais c'est possible, c'est...

\- Ferme-là, je t'ai posé une question. Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?

Sam tritura ses lèvres un moment avant de répondre.

\- A vrai dire, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête en arrivant ici, mais, si tu en doutais un instant, alors, oui, je ferais vraiment ça pour toi.

Charlie tressaillit et serra sa main plus fort.

\- Dean ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Dean...

Sam détourna la tête, les larmes au fond de la gorge. Sentant son mouvement, elle releva la tête et l'observa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dean ne _m'a_ pas pardonné. Il...

Il avala sa salive, serrant les dents alors que les larmes humidifiaient ses yeux, sans aller plus loin cependant. Charlie lui laissa le temps de poursuivre, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

 _\- Tu devrais être mort, et pas elle._ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et il avait raison.

Charlie cligna des yeux, le choc dominant l'émotion d'être aussi importante aux yeux de Dean. Alors que les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Sam et qu'il se mordait les lèvres, yeux baissés, elle passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Oh, Sam, murmura Charlie. Il t'a vraiment blessé, cette fois, hein ?

Il inspira profondément et se dégagea, ancrant ses yeux rougie dans les siens.

\- Charlie, tu as une chance de t'en sortir. Accepte-la. Je t'en supplie.

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

\- Donc, c'est quoi ton plan ?

Il lui sourit doucement.

\- Bien, euh... En fait, moi, je n'y suis pour rien, si tu as sauvé une fée avec qui nous t'avons trouvé dans une situation particulièrement entreprenante.

Elle éclata d'un rire incrédule.

\- Quoi ?! _Gilda ?_

Il acquiesça, mais elle continuait à le regarder comme s'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

\- Écoute, d'une façon ou d'une autre tu es liée à elle à présent. Rulio a dit que les fées avaient ce pouvoir là. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que Dean et Castiel sont unis d'une manière qui me dépasse et que quoi que je fasse, leur connexion est spéciale et différente du lien qui unit les humains aux anges en temps normal.

\- Je savais, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre ces deux là...

Il lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tait-toi, ou Dean regrettera _vraiment_ que tu reviennes !

\- Donc, je suis sensé... l'appeler ? Mais comment ?!

Sam se tut un instant.

\- Je pense que... tu es la seule à connaître cette réponse. De ce que je sais, Castiel ne répond pas à Dean lorsqu'il prie de manière officielle, mais lorsqu'il lui parle sincèrement, le plus sincèrement possible.

Les yeux dans le vague, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

\- Ecoute, prend le temps qu'il te faut, le principal est que tu concentres sur elle, sur le souvenir que tu as d'elle, ce qu'elle dégageait et éveillait en toi. Et parle lui, avec ton cœur. Je ne peux être certain, mais je suis presque persuadée qu'elle entendra ton appel.

Il pressa doucement son épaule.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

Charlie le retint par le bras alors qu'il a dépassait.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Pas sommeil, dit simplement Sam avant de se dégager.

Il ouvrit la trappe et descendit l'échelle sans plus d'explications. Charlie leva la tête dans un soupir pour croiser le regard indéchiffrable de Peter. Il resta immobile quelques seconde avant de bondir souplement sur ses pieds et de passer sans un mot devant la jeune femme pour sortir de la pièce à la suite de Sam.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de nuit, ici, cependant il semblait que la lumière ait baissée légèrement et que d'un commun accord, la population avait considéré ceci comme « nuit ». Seuls quelques passants traînaient encore dans les rues comme des rôdeurs dans les mauvais quartiers. Sam était assis sur le bord d'un muret, en hauteur près des toits, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un atterrir derrière lui dans un léger « pouf ». Il sourit, sans se retourner.

\- Tu devrais pas être au lit, toi ?

Peter s'accroupit tandis que Sam s'asseyait de côté de façon à ne pas lui tourner le dos.

\- Si tu espères m'envoyer au lit avec un « il est tard » et un coup de pied aux fesses, je t'arrête tout de suite, Winchester, j'ai jamais été du genre obéissant.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par le large sourire presque félin qui étirait les lèvres du jeune homme – il ne pouvait décidément pas l'appeler « enfant ».

\- J'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Bien. Parce que je dois quand même avoir quelques décennies de plus que toi, au cas où t'aurais oublié.

Sam l'observa, sans réussir à détourner la tête.

\- Quand... Comment es-tu...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et il y eut un long silence.

\- Pardon, je... commença Sam pour briser le silence, soudain gêné par sa maladresse.

\- Je m'appelais Elliot Huggings, le coupa brutalement Peter. Je suis né en Angleterre en 1889 et mort en 1914.

Le ton était sec, rapide et tranchant, comme s'il récitait un fait historique sans importance. Sam avala sa salive et se força à détourner la tête.

\- Mais tu... tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que...

\- Elliot Huggings était un gamin faible qui est mort tout comme il es né, comme un misérable petit con qui ne mérite absolument pas qu'on se souvienne de son nom. Peter, c'est ce que je suis à présent. Et si tu prononces une seule fois le nom d'Elliot Huggings, tu regretteras de ne pas être mort.

Sam inspira et expira profondément.

\- Inutile de me menacer, Peter, dit-il à voix basse, calmement. Tu as ma parole.

Peter lui glissa un regard de côté, sourcils froncés. Prisonniers derrière son oreille, quelques cheveux mi-longs de sa tignasse rousse s'échappèrent, dissimulant à Sam le haut de son visage.

\- Je suis mort le 7 janvier 1914. Le vieux qui m'hébergeait m'avait foutu à la porte parce que je ne ramenais pas assez d'argent et surtout parce que... parce que je portais malheur. Une amie anciennement prostituée m'a aidé à m'infiltrer dans une maison close du coin où les filles m'ont hébergées quelques nuits, mais elles pouvaient pas me garder plus longtemps, la maquerelle aurait fini par s'en rendre compte et elle aurait rallongé leur dettes - foutue vieille conne !

Il cracha par terre.

\- C'était les seules amies que j'avais. Je m'étais déjà embrouillé avec les gars du bars quand l'un d'entre eux avait essayé de... bref, j'voulais pas ça, même si ça m'aurait permis de me payer une nuit au chaud et peut-être même un bol de soupe. J'ai essayé de survivre par mes propres moyens quelques jours, et puis...

Il secoua la tête.

\- J'en pouvais plus. J'en pouvais plus, de me battre, de faire semblant de vouloir vivre - faire semblant pour qui, de toute façon ? Alors je me suis assis face à la Tamise, j'ai regardé la neige tomber sur les bateaux, envahir la berge, j'suis resté là jusqu'à entendre le gèle ralentir le claquement des voiles. La seule chose qui me restait, c'était le livre que ma mère me lisait tous les soirs avant de mourir, _Peter Pan_. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai commencé à lire. Putain, je tremblais tellement que j'arrivais à peine à voir les mots !

Il éclata d'un rire qui glaça le sang de Sam jusqu'au cœur. Peter se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je sais plus si je me suis arrêté de lire. Je me souviens juste qu'à un moment les mots ont arrêté de trembler. J'ai regardé mes mains, mes jambes, et j'arrivais plus à bouger. Je sentais plus rien. Je savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire mais j'étais plutôt content parce que bordel, le froid, quel mal de chien ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de tuer Elliot Huggings et de devenir Peter Pan. Et je resterais un enfant pour l'éternité.

Il cessa de parler, une grimace sur les lèvres qui ressemblait à un drôle de sourire. Sam le regarda, ouvrit la bouche. Il voulut dire qu'il était désolé, se ravisa. Bizarrement, il était persuadé que Peter ne le supporterait pas. Alors il laissa passer un silence avant de demander simplement :

\- Et les marques que tu as, comment tu les as eu ?

Peter renifla bruyamment.

\- Chaque retour sans butin, mon pote.

Le ton léger et dur avec lequel il prononçait ces mots – si semblables à ceux que Dean aurait pu prononcer – heurta Sam. Il se mordit les lèvres et écouta pendant un moment la respiration trop rapide de Peter qu'il parvenait pourtant à contrôler.

\- Tu as dit que tu portais malheur. Pourquoi ?

Peter ne put réprimer un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est un interrogatoire, Monsieur l'agent ? Lâcha-t-il en lui lançant un regard goguenard.

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Peter détourna la tête.

\- Ma mère venait d'Irlande, c'était une sorte d'herboriste. Tu sais ce qu'on pensait des païens et surtout des _païennes_ qui vivent seules avec leur môme... elle était un peu trop rousse, un peu trop Irlandaise, un peu trop gentille et surtout un peu trop belle. Putain de société de merde. Superstitieux, mon cul. Ca les arrangeait bien, les femmes, de se cacher derrière leur superstition de leur Eglise à la con quand leurs bonhommes la mataient d'un peu trop près ! Je suis sûr que ça devait jaser dans les chaumières. Z'avaient qu'à être moins connes, tient. Et quand elle refusait leurs avances, ces gros porcs étaient les premiers à la traiter de sorcière et de... !

Peter stoppa d'un seul coup sa tirade dont le rythme s'affolait. Il soupira, laissant sa tête retomber entre ses épaules.

\- Alors, moi, j'étais juste le bâtard d'une pute, acheva-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Peter ne se fatigua pas à cacher les larmes discrètes qui roulaient sur ses joues et Sam ne prit pas la peine de détourner le regard. Lentement, il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon, son pouce caressant sa nuque. Peter tressaillit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!_

\- Pardon, fit Sam en s'écartant aussitôt.

\- _Non !_ S'écria Peter un peu trop rapidement.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant laquelle la main de Sam resta en suspens, puis Peter abandonna et enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés.

\- Je veux dire, tu peux continuer, grommela-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Sam esquissa un sourire et sans faire aucun commentaire, reposa sa main sur sa nuque, montant doucement dans ses cheveux. Peter se laissa faire, cachant toujours son visage comme s'il avait honte de ce moment d'égarement. Sam se tourna imperceptiblement et des deux mains, lui massa les épaules, un sourire le traversant alors que ça lui rappelait Castiel.

\- J'ai jamais raconté tout ça, avoua enfin Peter. Uma le sait, bien sur, parce qu'Uma elle sait toujours tout, mais j'ai jamais rien dit, à personne, rien du tout.

\- Uma ?

\- La vieille indienne.

Ils se turent. La respiration de Peter devenait plus lente et il poussait parfois de légers gémissements brefs presque imperceptibles. En silence, Sam constata tristement le nombres d'années qu'il avait passé ici à garder toutes ces horreurs pour lui et à jouer à l'adulte qu'il n'avait jamais été.

\- Sam ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est vrai que tu vas rester ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça permet à Charlie de rentrer avec Rulio, oui, je vais rester.

Un sourire illumina le visage caché de Peter. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté dans un soupir pour tomber sur les genoux de Sam qui, surpris, se figea en écartant les bras.

\- Hé bien, lâcha Peter d'une voix ensommeillée, si tu restes, je veux que tu fasses ça tous les jours. Mais si tu _le racontes_ à qui que ce soit, tu...

\- Je le regretterais, compléta Sam dans un ricanement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais à personne que comme tout le monde, tu aimes qu'on s'occupe de toi.

Peter sourit, paupières closes.

\- Ta gueule.

Amusé, le coeur battant, Sam dégagea ses cheveux de son front, caressant sa tempe du dos de l'index en regardant les paupières fermées de Peter. Et alors que celui-ci s'endormait, il ne dit pas que la boule de douleur logée dans sa poitrine s'était calmée, ni qu'en présence de Peter, penser à Dean faisait un peu moins mal.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre. Comme vous vous en doutez ( peut-être ) il y aura _something supernatural_ dans l'histoire de Peter, lié à sa mère ;-) **

**Bonne soirée, n'oubliez pas les reviews, bisous à vous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Re moi, pour une fois que je poste super vite ! ( comme gage de ma bonne foi que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, et que je vais terminer cette histoire d'ici peu - avec la fin des examens et l'obligation de rester en Belgique jusqu'à fin juin, j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut :-P ) Je suis bien lancée et pas mécontente du tout du côté "surnaturel " que prend cette histoire.**

* * *

Caché sous un buisson, Dean serra les dents, les mains en étau autour du manche de son poignard.

Il poussa un grondement étouffé et tapis à côté de lui, Castiel lui jeta un regard inquiet. Devant eux s'étendait un campement de ce qui semblait être un regroupement de monstres. Dissimulées entre les les arbres, leurs tentes couvertes de mousses et de feuilles étaient pratiquement imperceptibles. Des torches, éteintes à cette heure du jour, encerclaient le campement, sans doute pour former une barrière au chaos une fois la nuit tombée. Devant eux, deux vampires assis sur des rondins de bois riaient aux éclats tandis qu'un polymorphe, ayant pris l'apparence de Sam, imitait celui-ci de façon exagérément caricaturale, faisant mine d'être visiblement à moitié noyé. Assis non loin d'eux, un jeune loup garou métisse leur lançait des regards désabusés tout en aiguisant une lame de poignard. Grâce à la boue dont ils s'étaient recouvert, aucun d'eux ne pouvait les sentir.

\- Allez-y, s'écria le Sam-polymorphe d'un ton lourd d'intonations dramatiques, faites de moi ce que vous voulez, je ne combattrais pas !

Les éclats de rire des deux vampires redoublèrent, tant et si bien qu'ils semblaient prêt à s'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre. Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, anticipant son envie de leur foutre une raclée.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, murmura-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Arrêtez, un peu ! Intervint alors le jeune loup-garou d'un ton ennuyé, vous avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Le polymorphe, stoppé au milieu d'un soupir particulièrement théâtrale, se retourna, vexé. Un des vampires s'essuya le nez en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, le louveteau ?

L'autre vampire s'esclaffa. Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Je pense simplement que vous ne devriez pas jouer avec ces choses-là.

Le vampire s'avança en mâchant un bout de sa lèvre inférieure, s'accoudant à ses genoux.

\- Ca y est, les gars, on a un dégoté un fan des Winchester !

Il cracha sur le sol, et le polymorphe trouva l'idée visiblement si drôle qu'il en oublia d'avoir l'air offensé pour l'interruption.

Le loup-garou se leva d'un mouvement vif, faisant crisser la lame contre la pierre qui l'aiguisait. Cependant, il n'avança pas plus loin, se sachant en minorité. Il se contenta de leur lancer un regard noir.

\- Vous pouvez rire autant que vous voulez, n'empêche qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurez accepté de faire ce qu'il a fait. Vous rampez aux pieds de Max en permanence, mais vous avez pas la moitié du cran de Sam Winchester.

Dean et Castiel eurent la même expression choquée. Le loup-garou les dépassa froidement, s'éloignant du campement et s'approchant, par conséquent, de là où les deux hommes étaient dissimulés.

\- Honte à sa propre espèce, siffla le vampire entre ses dents sorties d'une voix qui sonna comme une menace.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard entendu et se faufilèrent hors du taillis. Le jeune loup, visiblement énervé, marchait à pas rapides pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Dean agrippa son poignard plus fort et lui et Castiel se séparèrent, Dean poursuivant le loup tandis que Castiel s'écartait afin de lui couper la route.

Arrivant presque à son niveau, Dean accéléra l'allure et empoigna fortement son épaule pour le plaquer contre un rocher au même instant où Castiel surgissait devant lui. Le loup-garou poussa un cri de stupeur fort peu monstrueux, qui mourut instantanément lorsque Dean lui flanqua la lame du poignard sous la gorge.

\- Win... Winchester ? Articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard terrifié plongea dans celui de Dean et il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Vous... vous avez entendu ce que je viens de...

\- Ouais, ouais, on a entendu, le coupa Dean, agacé. Merci pour ton amabilité, _Jacob Black._ Maintenant dis-moi où est mon frère, ou je t'arrache la gorge.

Un filet de sang coulait déjà sur le cou du jeune loup et Castiel jeta un regard à son ami.

\- Dean. Il vient de se mettre ses compagnons à dos pour défendre Sam, je ne pense pas que le menacer soit la bonne chose à faire.

Dean soupira et abaissa son bras sans cesser de fusiller le lycanthrope des yeux. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard en frottant sa gorge.

\- Je m'appelle _Tony_ et une chose est sure, ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'aurais fait.

Le regard de Dean, blasé, ne se troubla absolument pas.

\- Tu m'en vois bouleversé. Bon, et si tu me racontais ce que tes petits copains ont fait de mon frère, hum ?

La colère s'effaça du visage de Tony. Il avala sa salive.

\- Je suis pas là depuis longtemps, je n'appartiens pas vraiment à...

Dean leva de nouveau le couteau, stoppé par Castiel.

\- Mon _frère_ , bordel ! _Ou est mon frère ?!_

Tony soupira.

\- Il est toujours sur la table de pierre, à l'arrière du campement.

 _\- Sur la table de... ?!_ Vivant ?

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Oui, oui, il est vivant mais... pas complètement.

La patience de Dean, déjà mise à bout par des jours vains de recherche acharnée, avait atteint ses limites. Même Castiel ne put l'empêcher de menacer de nouveau Tony et la lame retrouva sa place sous la gorge de celui-ci.

\- Comment ça, pas complètement ? Grouille-toi, Tony, ou je jure que ça va mal aller.

Son ton était dur et son expression figée par une rage dangereuse. Castiel ne l'arrêta pas, dévisageant désormais le loup-garou avec appréhension.

\- Il est vivant, je vous dit, personne ne lui a fait quoi que ce soit ! Max l'a juste... envoyé... mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Je touche pas à ces choses-là ! Personne n'en sait rien, de ce Max a trafiqué avec lui ! Pourquoi vous croyez que les autres commencent à remettre son autorité en cause ?!

\- C'est qui, ce Max ?

\- Max est une femme. C'est notre chef. Ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, elle nous assure protection contre le chaos, alors beaucoup l'ont rejoint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à mon frère ?

Tony le regarda longuement, sans répondre.

\- Si vous attendez la nuit tombée, je peux vous mener à elle, et vous lui poserez la question. On ne la voit jamais la journée. La nuit elle va à la table de pierre et personne n'a le droit de la déranger.

Le regard de Dean se fit plus menaçant.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que cette Max a laissé mon frère vivant mais à moitié mort sur une putain de pierre au milieu d'un campement de monstres qui ne rêvent que de l'éviscérer ?!

Tony eut l'air profondément choqué.

\- Bien sur que non, répliqua-t-il avec dédain malgré la lame plaquée contre sa gorge. En dehors du fait que Max tuerait n'importe qui se risquant à l'approcher, votre frère est encerclé par un mur de feu magique qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir traverser.

Dean abaissa de lui même son bras, libérant Tony. La colère s'était apaisée, pour faire place à l'inquiétude et à l'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi tient-elle tant à le garder en vie ? Intervint Castiel, étonné.

Essoufflé, Tony les observa tour à tour.

\- Écoutez, je sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, ni avec Max ni avant, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il était sacrément amoché et à moitié noyé en arrivant ici et que Max l'a soigné et emmené avec elle dans la grotte. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se sont dit, toujours est-il que le soir même il y a eut une grande cérémonie et que votre frère n'avait pas l'air du tout de vouloir s'enfuir. S'il est sur cette table, croyez-moi, c'est qu'il l'a décidé.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard.

\- Putain, lâcha Dean en se passant une main sur le visage, s'il s'est encore entiché d'une autre pute démoniaque, je le...

Un grondement sourd lui coupa la parole et Castiel plaqua Tony contre la pierre alors que celui-ci, tous crocs dehors, semblait prêt à se jeter sur Dean qui leva son couteau.

\- On se calme ! Coupa Castiel en se plaçant entre les deux, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- N'insulte plus jamais Max, Dean Winchester, murmura Tony d'un ton menaçant, où ce n'est pas qu'à moi que tu auras affaire. Et si tu crois que Max va se laisser amadouer par le premier venu, ajouta-t-il d'un ton goguenard, t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque.

\- Quelle créature est Max, exactement ? Demanda Castiel, complétant la pensée de Dean.

Tony leur adressa une petite moue d'excuse, les yeux brillants.

\- Une sorte d'hybride de dragon et de sorcière, peut-être. Personne ne sait vraiment, mais croyez moi, personne n'a très envie de le savoir.

Ils y eut un silence.

\- Génial, lâcha Dean.

\- Bon, je peux y aller, maintenant ?

\- Non !

Dean et Castiel le plaquèrent contre la pierre dans un même élan.

\- Et prendre le risque que tu ailles prévenir tes petits copains ? Le railla Dean, féroce. Non, tu vas plutôt rester avec nous jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et ensuite tu nous amèneras bien sagement à mon frère et à cette Max, d'accord ?

Il l'empoigna par le bras pour le menotter tandis que Castiel le maintenait, bien que ce soit inutile. Tony resta silencieux et Dean lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Voilà, mon pote, t'as tout compris.

* * *

\- Ils sont revenus ! S'écria Donna en les voyant venir, chargés d'un jeune homme menotté, Jody, il sont là !

Occupée à éviscérer un lièvre, Jody se leva, les mains en sang. Les filles, occupée à la même tâche à côté d'elle, levèrent la tête.

Donna accourut vers eux, suivie de Jody.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, c'est qui, celui-là ?

\- Un fan de Sam, grommela Dean d'un ton blasé.

\- Un loup-garou, expliqua Castiel sombrement exactement en même temps.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard intrigué.

\- On va vous expliquer, clarifia Castiel en poussant le lycanthrope vers un arbre pour l'y attacher.

* * *

\- Détachez-moi.

Le lycanthrope s'arrêta d'un seul coup, décidé, parfaitement ancré dans le sol. Non loin, On entendait le battement lancinant de tambours et les pupilles dilatés du loup, comme sa voix devenue grave et rauque, semblait répondre à l'appel. Dean échangea un regard avec Castiel et Jody – la femme avait insisté pour les accompagner, et rien n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis. Il était dangereux de s'aventurer loin d'un feu en cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais le chaos semblait avoir déserté cette partie de la forêt. Par précaution, Castiel et Jody avait emporté des torches. Entre les arbres, on commençait à apercevoir la lumière intense d'un gigantesque feu.

Tony, dont la poitrine se soulevait visiblement, tourna la tête vers Dean qui le tenait pour le dévisager.

\- Je ne m'enfuirais pas. J'ai promis de te mener à Max, et c'est ce que je ferai. Mais si tu veux lui parler, tu dois le faire comme un homme et pas comme un monstre.

Dean s'agita, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Les yeux vers du lycanthrope brillaient dans la nuit avec une sorte de gravité solennel.

\- Je suis venue ici parce que je croyais en la paix, Dean. Certains d'entre nous sont des monstres, et certains d'entre vous sont des monstres. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'ai jamais tué aucun humain et tu m'as vu défendre ton frère alors que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Si tu te présentes à Max ainsi, me tenant en laisse comme un chien enragé, elle ne prendra même pas la peine de t'écouter.

Dean le dévisageait comme à la recherche d'une tromperie quelconque et Tony soupira.

\- Je ne te demande pas de renoncer à ton job de chasseur, comme je ne renoncerais pas à ma nature de loup. Mais ce soir, si tu veux m'accompagner, tu devras – _vous_ devrez – clarifia-t-il en les parcourant du regard, le faire en tant qu'êtres humains, et pas en tant que tueurs.

Les trois chasseurs se consultèrent du regard, puis Dean sorti son couteau et arracha les cordes qui entravaient les poignets du lycanthrope. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire en reprenant possession de ses bras.

\- J'aurais pu tout aussi bien m'en défaire tout seul, comme tu t'en doutes.

Dean se surprit à sourire en remettant son poignard à sa ceinture

\- Oh, et, au fait, ajouta Tony avec un sourire malicieux, je ne suis pas tout à fait un loup-garou.

Alors, devant eux, il se métamorphosa et une seconde plus tard, ce fut un loup véritable qui leur fit face, ses pupilles luisantes fixées sur eux.

\- Fils de... ! Commença Dean, puis Castiel lui tapota l'épaule et passa devant lui pour suivre le loup qui se faufilait lentement dans la nuit.

* * *

A travers le mur de flammes qui encerclait les ruines d'un ancien sépulcre païen, la silhouette de deux hommes, campés de part et d'autre d'une table de pierre que l'on distinguait à peine, battaient férocement leurs tambours dans un puissant rythme ternaire dont la terre sous leurs pieds semblait leur rapporter l'écho. Derrière eux, la masse sombre d'un tertre rocheux qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte souterraine.

\- Qui c'est, ces mecs ? Chuchota Dean à Tony qui, à côté de lui, avait repris sa forme humaine.

Sourcils froncés, Castiel n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. A ses côtés, Jody fixait la scène, bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Ce que tu appellerais des métamorphes animal, répondit Tony. Ce sont des Lycans, des pures, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des monstres. Je suis un de leurs descendants.

Dean lui jeta un regard.

\- C'est à dire, Jacob Black ?

Concentré sur les hommes dont il ne détournait pas le regard, Tony serra les dents.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour une leçon d'histoire. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Sentant le regard insistant de Dean, Tony soupira.

\- D'où crois-tu que viennent les Loup-garous ? Lorsque l'Amérique n'était pas encore complètement envahie par l'homme blanc, les amérindiens priaient des dieux animaux. Lors des cérémonies sacrés, ils mêlaient leurs forces à ceux de leurs totems, puis redevenaient de simples humains à la tombée du jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de leurs guerriers invoque les Dieux pour leur demander de mêler définitivement leur essence à la leur, mais seul le Dieu loup Amarok a accepté, ne voulant pas que l'homme blanc détruise la nature sauvage d'Amérique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Alors, il s'est en quelque sorte incarné dans quelques uns des plus sages guerriers de la tribus, à conditions que ceux-ci promettent d'agir en tant que détenteurs d'un pouvoir divin. Ils ne devaient pas user leur pouvoir à des fins cruelles, mais justifiés. Ces hommes avaient la capacité de se transformer en loup et d'avoir leurs sens et leur force même en temps normal. Ce n'étaient pas des monstres qui se transformaient à la pleine lune, et ils ne tuaient pas d'humains non plus. Mais le temps a passé et les nouvelles générations... bref, il y a eu une sorte d'évolution de l'espèce quand quelques uns n'ont pas respectés le serment fait par leurs ancêtres. Mais quelques indiens descendant de la première génération, comme moi et les hommes que tu as devant toi, sont restés fidèles à Amarok. Nous sommes des prédateurs, pas des monstres.

Dean eut un haussement de sourcils moitié impressionné moitié sceptique.

\- Et Max, alors, tu peux me dire où... ?

Un puissant grondement lui coupa la parole, suivit d'une rafale de vent qui les projetèrent en arrière alors que la partie supérieur du tertre rocheux se mettait à bouger. Les tambours cessèrent d'un seul coup et alors que la terre se mettaient à trembler, les flammes s'évanouirent comme on souffle une bougie, les plongeant dans une presque totale obscurité, brisée seulement par les torches à l'intérieur de la grotte. Dean se redressa sur les coudes. Non loin, Jody poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Entre les volutes de fumées, un colossal dragon brun les dominait de toute sa majesté. Ses yeux d'un jaune luisant les transpercèrent comme pour mettre leurs âmes à nu et quelque chose comme un sourire étira les lèvres de l'animal. Dean fut le premier à se relever, non sans avaler sa salive. Il était d'un calme parfait, mais on sentait les pulsations accélérées de son cœur dans les veines à son cou. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Max, je suppose, lâcha-t-il dans de petits hochements de tête, tout en admirant l'impressionnante musculature du dragon, chouette look.

Les yeux du dragon se plissèrent et il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de s'embraser soudainement. Dean fit un pas en arrière, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'un juron que les flammes disparaissaient, pour laisser place à une grande femme à la peau mate et à moitié nue dont les yeux d'ors continuaient à le fixer avec une lueur d'amusement.

\- Merci, Dean Winchester, répondit-elle d'un ton également railleur.

A l'entente de son nom, les deux hommes, torses nus, dégainèrent dans un même élan les poignards qu'ils portaient à la ceinture et s'avancèrent pour se placer devant elle mais elle les arrêta d'un geste de la main, sans même les regarder.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, déclara-t-elle. Tu as mis plus de temps à me trouver que je ne le pensais. J'ai fini par croire que les tourments de ton petit frère étaient fondés et que tu l'avais définitivement abandonné.

Ses lèvres étaient retroussées en une sorte de sourire féroce. Dean ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à répondre quoi que ce soit. Max tourna la tête vers Tony qui gardait la tête résolument baissée.

\- Merci de les avoir emmené ici, Tony. N'ais crainte, il n'y a aucun problème.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jody et Castiel et les considéra un moment sans prononcer un mot. Puis elle fit volte face.

\- Venez.

Debout face à la table de pierre dissimulée dans l'ombre, elle s'arrêta. Dean déglutit, pas certain de vouloir avancer, jusqu'à ce que Castiel arrive à sa hauteur et pose la main sur son épaule. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent le cercle de cendre tandis que Jody, fusil en main, restait en retrait. Dans un silence mortel de ses battements de cœurs, Dean avança jusqu'à Max et s'immobilisa.

\- Pouvez-vous... hésita-t-il d'une voix basse.

Sans attendre qu'il soit allé au bout de sa pensée, Max leva la main et un feu s'éleva aussitôt de l'autre côté de la table de pierre, éclaboussant de lumière le corps qui s'y trouvait.

La respiration de Dean devint courte et chaude alors qu'il parcourrait le corps de son frère des yeux. Torse nu, uniquement vêtu de son jean, ses longs cheveux lâchés contre la pierre et ses joues marquées de sang, il ressemblait à un jésus païen offert en sacrifice. Dean avala sa salive. Son visage, tourné sur le côté, était incroyablement détendu et ses paumes levées vers le ciel. Il semblait dormir. En temps normal, Dean se serait jeté sur lui, l'aurait secoué, appelé. Mais quelque chose dans la présence de Max le retenait. Comme si, en quelque sorte, Sam ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait. Il pressa ses doigts contre sa gorge, posa une main hésitante sur son front.

Parmi toutes les questions qui explosaient dans son esprit et à travers l'émotion vive qui l'avait pris à la gorge, il parvint seulement à demander :

\- Il n'a pas froid ?

Max tourna la tête vers lui et pour la première fois, sans aucun sourire.

\- Non, Dean, il n'a pas pas froid, répondit-elle doucement. Mon feu brûle en lui.

C'est étrange, comme tout semblait ralenti par un calme respectueux, soudain. Paisible, presque recueilli. Castiel s'avança à son tour, à côté de Dean.

\- Est-ce qu'il souffre ? Poursuivit ce dernier tout en continuant à caresser le front de son petit frère, d'une voix calme que l'ange ne lui avait que rarement connu.

\- Physiquement, non. Hélas, je n'ai pas accès à ses émotions et je ne connais pas la dimension dans laquelle son âme voyage actuellement, je ne peux donc te répondre que partiellement.

Dean hocha la tête en silence. Il s'attendait à devoir détruire un monstre, mais quelque chose en Max imposait le respect et l'idée de tuer une femme comme celle qui se tenait à côté de lui lui paraissait soudain hors de propos. Peut-être était-ce en ça que résidait son pouvoir, justement. Mais toujours est-il que devant son frère inconscient, Dean se sentit intérieurement las de combattre, fatigué de résister. Quelque soit la dimension où Sam errait à présent, c'était de sa faute, et il devait en assumer les conséquences, même si ça signifiait renoncer à tuer ces monstres.

Max contourna la table de pierre et chercha le regard de Dean, puis celui de Castiel, mais aucun des deux ne leva les yeux de Sam.

\- Venez, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en faisant volte-face, et dites à votre amie de venir avec nous ou de repartir d'où elle vient.

Dean se retourna pour indiquer à Jody de les suivre et sans un mot, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte tandis que le mur de flammes s'élevait de nouveau autour de Sam.

Ils suivirent Max de longues minutes durant, avec pour seule lumière une torche qu'elle tenait à la main et accompagné du seul bruit de leurs pas. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur un espèce plongé dans l'obscurité qui semblait plus large. Max fixa la torche au mur et d'un mouvement de main, alluma toutes les autres qui encerclèrent bien vite une salle souterraine. Des couches de peaux recouvraient le sol, donnant un aspect plus confortable aux parois humides.

\- Installez-vous, leur ordonna Max en se dirigeant vers un coffre dans un coin de la pièce.

Après s'être consultés du regard, ils obéirent.

Sans rien dire, la femme installa devant eux des coupes en terre cuite, une cruche, puis un bol de fruits et un autre de viande séchée. Après quoi elle s'assit avec eux, jambes croisées, et se servit un verre.

\- De l'eau, les informa-t-elle avant de boire, devançant leurs soupçons d'un quelconque poison.

Gênés, ils n'osèrent esquisser un seul mouvement.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi, à ce que je vous enferme dans des cachots humides et vous laisse y moisir avec du pain rassis ? S'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire qui brisa le silence.

Dean se servit un verre d'eau qu'il avala cul sec avant de la défier fermement du regard.

\- Bien, merci pour ces charmantes attentions, déclara-t-il tandis qu'à côté de lui Castiel servait silencieusement Jody qui était étonnamment pâle, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez foutu exactement avec mon frère.

Max releva le menton tout en mâchonnant un morceau de viande, comme si elle hésitait à lui répondre.

\- Ton frère est actuellement dans une dimension située entre la vie et la mort, là où...

\- Là où sont envoyés les âmes errantes, intervint Castiel en regarda la femme droit dans les yeux pour la première fois. Les morts qui ne peuvent pas avancer.

Dean le dévisagea.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Castiel lui lança un regard, cligna des yeux.

\- Certaines morts sont trop violentes ou trop soudaines pour être acceptées. Les faucheuses ne peuvent pas saisir toutes les âmes. Certaines... certaines refusent de monter au paradis et abandonnent en chemin. Ne pouvant ni redescendre sur terre ni accepter la mort, elles... _continuent_ , dans une dimension indéfinie entre le paradis, l'enfer et le purgatoire. Les anges ont essayés de faire monter les âmes, mais... mais leur volonté de s'accrocher à cette vie qui n'en est plus une est trop forte. Parfois, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, parfois... parfois la douleur est trop forte, et les anges... hé bien, les anges ne comprennent pas la douleur, donc ils n'y ont pas accès, et pour être honnête, beaucoup s'en moquent.

\- Tu es un ange ? Intervint la voix grave de Max.

Castiel haussa les épaules, une moue sur les lèvres.

\- J'étais.

Dean cligna des yeux, leva les mains.

\- Ravis d'apprendre tout ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire, mais ça m'explique pas ce que mon frère fout la-bas. On m'a dit qu'il était vivant.

\- Sam _est_ vivant. Je l'ai envoyé là-bas pour me ramener mon fils Rulio. Il s'est fait tué par des chasseurs il y a trois ans de cela.

Il y eut un silence. Dean la fixait comme si c'était une énorme blague.

\- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre fils, mais qu'est-ce que Sam à voir là-dedans ? Vous pouviez pas...

Atterré, il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Vous pouviez pas envoyer un de vos loups domestiques ?! Cria-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Pourquoi ne pas y être allé, vous, puisque vous y tenez tant, à votre gosse ?

Le regard de Max se fit sévère et Castiel glissa une main jusqu'au poignard à sa ceinture, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'en trois ans, j'ai déjà essayé ? Je ne _peux pas_ le faire. Personne d'autre que Sam ne pouvait effectuer ce voyage.

Mâchoire contractées, Castiel resserra la pression autour du manche de son poignard.

\- Expliquez-moi, insista Dean, où je vous jure que...

\- Calme-toi, Winchester ! Ton petit copain n'a pas l'air d'avoir oublié quelle créature vous avez devant vous et si tu continues, tu vas finir par le tuer d'une crise cardiaque.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel pour le dévisager d'un haussement de sourcil à la Dean Winchester et celui-ci baissa les yeux, les joues soudain écarlates.

\- Le sort déclenché par ton frère pour te délivrer de la marque n'a pas seulement eu d'effet sur le chaos, reprit Max en les interrompant, imperturbable, et avant que tu ne me le fasses remarquer, peu importe celui ou celle qui lance le sort, comme je l'ai expliqué à ton frère ce qui importe est celui qui le _désire_ , et en désirant le sort le plus puissant qui existe, ton frère est devenu la source de celui-ci. Sauf qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui, mais un humain au sang de démon, ce qui fait qu'il est assez puissant de nature pour supporter un tel pouvoir. Il porte désormais en lui l'origine de notre monde et celui de tous les autres qui existent. Il peut donc, entre autre, ouvrir une porte entre les mondes et pour peu qu'une âme morte soit une âme magique ou marquée par la magie, l'aider à la traverser.

Un silence lourd suivi ses paroles.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Sam est devenu en quelque sorte euh... – il s'éclaircit la gorge – _Jesus ?_

Max éclata de rire.

\- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça mais, si ça t'aides à comprendre les choses ainsi, alors, oui, en quelque sorte.

\- Génial, soupira Dean en se frottant le front d'une main.

Jody prit une grande inspiration.

\- Putain. Ça devient vraiment bizarre, là.

Max se leva.

\- Sache, Dean, que je n'ai pas forcé ton frère à faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai été honnête avec lui. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui dire où il serait envoyé ni à quoi il serait confronté. Et il a accepté malgré tout.

Dean leva les yeux vers elle. Le visage indéchiffrable, elle le toisa.

\- Peut-être parce qu'avec moi, il ne se sentait pas comme un monstre. Ou peut-être parce que rien de ce à quoi il serait confronté n'aurait pu être pire que sa propre souffrance.

Sur ce, elle passa entre eux pour revenir sur ses pas, et alors qu'ils l'entendaient s'éloigner vers l'extérieur de la grotte, un feu de camp jailli soudainement à côté d'eux.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre - comme d'habitude, merci de laisser une review si vous avez lu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Chapitre 9, bientôt le 10 :)**

 **Je reprécise que ce n'est pas un Crossover pour ceux qui doutent encore...**

 **Et j'ai fait une bourde ( je ne sais toujours pas, il est possible de modifier un chapitre oui, mais si ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ? On doit tout effacer pour tout reposter ? ) PETER N EST PAS MORT EN 1914 MAIS EN 1904 IL A DONC 15 ANS ( je le mets en gros pour ceux qui lisent pas les commentaires au début )**

 **Je voudrais aussi vous dire que le personnage de Rulio m'a été inspiré physiquement et moralement par un petit garçon de mon groupe de théâtre de cp de l'année dernière ( j'étais animatrice en écoles primaires ) c'était un petit garçon très spécial métissé Iranien, je crois, qui m'a beaucoup marqué... adorable, et ces grands yeux qui lisaient au fond de tout...**

 **Ah oui aussi, avant qu'on me pose la question JE NE SHIP PAS SAM/CHARLIE ;) ( mais je pense que Sam peut être un très mon manipulateur quand il le veut... )**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Assis sur un rocher non loin de la table de pierre, Dean leva pour la énième fois la tête vers Sam qui reposait, désespérément inerte, comme s'il espérait le voir bouger, appeler, faire un signe, n'importe quoi. Il se passa une main dernière la nuque et soupira, prêtant à peine attention à Castiel lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Jody est... retournée au campement, l'informa-t-il d'une petite voix, pour voir comment vont les filles et leur expliquer la situation.

Dean ne répondit pas. Dans une moue de tristesse impuissante, Castiel baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures puis releva la tête et le scruta un instant.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Dean. Je peux le surveiller.

Dean planta les dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, des plis soucieux fendant son front.

\- J'peux pas, Cas. Je peux pas le laisser, je peux pas, après...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a foutu, mais je comprends pas. Comment il a pu accepter un truc aussi dingue, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ?! S'écria-t-il brusquement, ça fini jamais bien, ces trucs-là, je le sais, _il_ le sait !

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête, une légère grimace sur les lèvres.

\- Dean, il...

Il expira profondément, mais Dean, lui jetant un regard, ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver des mots qui ne le blesseraient pas.

\- Je sais, Cas. J'ai merdé.

Castiel l'observa un moment, puis détourna le regard.

\- Dean... l'appela-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

\- Quoi ? Grogna l'intéressé.

\- Si Sam est la source du sort, ça veut dire que...

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il déglutit.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il peut aussi le détruire. Mais... mais pour ça, il doit ouvrir une porte à l'intérieur de lui et... aspirer le Chaos. Ce qui...

\- Ferme-là, le coup brutalement Dean, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Ferme-là, Castiel. Quand mon frère sortira de cette merde, on trouvera une solution, mais je t'interdis de parler encore une fois d'un de ces plans merdiques impliquant la mort de mon frère, et encore moins devant lui, c'est compris ?

Castiel hocha la tête en silence, puis il se releva et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, Dean. Et Sam le sait très bien. Alors ne laisse pas... ne laisse pas la culpabilité te détruire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment là, mais il est vivant, Dean, et il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi _en vie_ et en bonne santé.

Dean baissa la tête et Castiel pressa doucement son épaule.

\- Si toi, tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna à l'extérieur du cercle – Max avait remplacé le feu par une protection magique leur permettant d'aller et venir comme ils le souhaitaient. Dean le regarda s'éloigner puis fit claquer ses mains contre ses cuisses en se relevant. En pleine journée, il n'y avait personne ici, et il fit quelques allées et venues en laissant son regard s'aventurer aux alentours avant de s'approcher de la table de pierre.

Plus personne, plus personne que lui et le corps de Sam, étendu, ailleurs, presque paisible. Quelque chose qui ressemblait bien trop à la mort. Dean posa la main sur le front de son petit frère, observa son visage immobile pendant un long moment.

 _Dans le restaurant désert, rien d'autre que le son du combat qui a éclaté entre eux. Sam se débat honorablement, mais Dean ne lui laisse pas la moindre chance. Il bloque froidement chacune de ses tentatives de défenses avant de l'envoyer s'écraser au sol. Il ne lui laisse qu'à peine le temps de se relever avant de fondre de nouveau sur lui. Les coups s'abattent avec une violence implacable, le rejetant successivement à terre sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Il pourrait tout aussi bien lui briser la nuque. Il va de nouveau le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, mais visage tourné contre terre, Sam lève les mains dans un geste désespéré pour se protéger et dans un souffle l'implore d'arrêter. Puis essoufflé, il se redresse à peine, et levant vers lui son visage meurtri, trouve encore la force d'affirmer :_

 _\- Tu ne m'entendras jamais, jamais, entendre dire que toi, le vrai toi, est autre chose que bon._

 _Pas la moindre compassion sur le visage de Dean. Rien que de l'ennui, celui que l'on réserve pour le dernier des cons qui n'a toujours rien compris. Mais Sam ne se démonte pas. Il reprend son souffle, crache le sang qui a envahi sa bouche, se redresse._

 _\- Mais tu as raison. Avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un d'autre... tu dois être arrêté. A n'importe quel prix. Je comprends._

 _Même alors, ses yeux brillent de confiance et de tendresse alors qu'il le regarde. C'est le regard de l'enfant, celui qui croyait en lui les yeux bandés, pieds et poings liés. Et alors il sourit. Soupire._

 _\- Fais le._

 _Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se prépare, comme on peut se préparer à être mis à mort par son frère, tandis que Dean saisit la faux que la mort lui tend. Il se retourne lentement, la dressant face à Sam qui tente tant bien que mal de garder son calme, d'être juste et sérieux, comme Sam sait si bien l'être en toute circonstance. Mais la peur et la douleur craquellent le masque de l'adulte et c'est l'enfant qui reste._

 _\- Ferme les yeux._

 _Sam ne le lâche pas du regard. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues tandis qu'il fouille en lui à la recherche d'une dernière accroche, d'un ultime espoir. Sam, si fier, si libre, si sain, est à genoux devant lui, son coeur mis à nu, dépouillé de tous masques, offert à ses coups._

 _\- Sammy, ferme les yeux._

 _Alors, Sam comprend. Dean le voit dans ses yeux, dans ses épaules qui s'affaissent, dans l'espoir qui le quitte comme on éteint la lumière. Il voit son regard vaciller, sans accroche. Aucun bras qui le retiennent. Alors il abat sa dernière carte, et pose devant lui de vieilles photographies de Dean enfant et de sa mère._

 _« Avant d'avoir la marque, il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour moi, pour ne pas que je meurs, et ce jour-là, je l'ai renvoyé balader. Je pensais que j'étais un homme juste et que je saurais distinguer le bien du mal même s'il s'agissait de Dean. Je pensais que je ne serais pas prêt à tout pour le sauver si quelqu'un d'autre devrait en souffrir, et je sais que c'est à cause de ça que Dean s'est retrouvé avec cette marque sur le bras. Je crois que je sais aujourd'hui ce qu'il a ressenti... parce que j'avais tord. S'il fallait tuer demain l'humanité entière pour que Dean survive, je le ferai. Même si je ne suis plus rien pour lui, même si peut-être... ça n'a jamais été le cas. »_

Lorsque le souvenir s'évanouit et que le visage inerte et réel de Sam se dessina de nouveau devant ses yeux, Dean pressa ses doigts contre ses yeux trempés de larmes, puis il essuya son visage et posa la main de l'autre côté du visage de Sam. Doucement, son pouce caressait sa tempe.

\- Fais pas le con, reviens. Je t'en supplie, Sammy. Reviens.

Des larmes roulèrent dans sa bouche et il les essuya du bout de la langue.

\- J't'abandonnerais plus, petit frère, je te le promets, plus jamais. Tu m'entends, Sammy ? _Plus jamais._

Mais aucun frisson n'agita les paupières clauses. Les lèvres tremblantes, Dean se pencha en avant pour presser son front contre celui de Sam et il ferma les yeux. Des larmes glissèrent sur le visage immobile.

* * *

\- Sam ? Sam, t'es avec nous ?

Charlie délaissa le livre qu'elle tenait à la main tandis que Peter saisissait fermement l'avant bras de Sam qui chancelait tout à coup. Il grogna et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Ca va, mec ? S'enquit Peter

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Juste un étourdissement.

Assise en tailleur, Charlie le scruta un instant, inquiète. Puis elle s'intéressa de nouveau au livre abîmé ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- Bon, reprit-elle, ils disent ici de faire une potion à base de pétale de rose, de bouton d'or, de graine de pissenlit et de myosotis en offrande aux fées, puis réciter une formule à la reine Titania pour...

\- Hermione, on est pas vraiment à Poudlard en train de préparer du Polynectar et je ne suis définitivement pas Harry Potter, la coupa Sam, je doute que la réponse se trouve dans un bouquin.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Peter dont le regard passa de Charlie à Sam, interloqué. De quoi tu... ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Peter haussa un sourcil sceptique. Charlie soupira, laissant _Voyage avec les esprits de notre enfance_ rejoindre les contes d'Andersen et divers autres livres passionnants et tout à fait hors sujets aux yeux de Sam. Dans le grenier déserté par les enfants, seul Rulio était resté avec eux, endormi sur un lit, il chantonnait d'un air absent.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Charlie. J'ai essayé, Sam, j'ai passé la nuit à essayer de l'appeler, mais ça ne marche pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste...

\- Non, on ne va pas abandonner, c'est hors de question. _Tu rentres avec Rulio._

Elle soupira, semblant chercher des yeux quelque chose sur le sol.

\- Sam... qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire à Dean lorsque je rentrerais ?

Sam haussa les épaules dans un geste désinvolte, comme si elle venait de lui demander quel programme télé il préférait regarder.

\- La vérité. Que tu as eu l'occasion de rentrer et qu'on a estimé tous les deux que c'était la meilleure solution.

Charlie ne sembla pas du tout convaincue.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que Dean acceptera ça comme ça ?

Sam tourna la tête, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace.

\- Tu t'es fait tué à cause de moi, j'ai l'occasion de me racheter... alors tu reviens à ma place, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Dean le sait très bien. Il a été assez clair là dessus, je dois rester là, et tu dois revenir.

Il lui sourit, rassurant.

\- Allez, viens, on va faire un tour, ça t'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair.

Il se leva et aida la jeune femme a en faire de même tout en la poussant vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la trappe, descendit l'échelle. Sam se tourna vers Peter.

\- Surveille Rulio. On revient.

Peter hocha la tête.

* * *

\- Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Bras tendus pour garder l'équilibre, Charlie éclata nerveusement de rire en agrippant le bord du toit sur lequel Sam s'aventurait déjà. A quelques mètres d'elle, il se retourna, comme s'il était sur le sol, tout simplement, et pas debout au milieu de l'arrête du plus haut des toits, si prêt du vide.

\- Viens, l'appela-t-il d'une voix légère. Allez, viens.

Tremblante, la respiration forte et hachurée, Charlie mis les deux pieds sur le toit et parvint à se mettre debout.

\- Comment... comment tu peux faire ça, Sam ?

Un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, il la fixait intensément.

\- Tu es déjà morte, Charlie. De quoi peux tu avoir peur ?

Elle ricana. Un ricanement qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas mort.

Elle avançait à petits pas réguliers, sans le regarder, concentrée. Il haussa les épaules.

\- D'une certaine façon...

 _Je suis déjà mort._

D'un geste sûr il la saisit des deux mains. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent, poitrines palpitantes. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à être là, dressés au milieu du vide, au milieu de nulle part, entre la vie et la mort, avec pour seule ancre leurs bras mêlés.

\- Comment c'était ? Lança-t-il d'une voix brusque qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment c'était. _De l'embrasser._ Décris-la moi.

Une lueur féroce, presque démente, animait ses prunelles. Elle hésita un instant. Il lisait l'interrogation sur son visage. La peur, encore légère, voilée.

\- On était... on était dans la tente de ce tarée et j'avais tellement peur du monstre devant moi, j'allais crever, décrivit-t-elle à toute allure, et il a enlevé son masque et ce n'était pas un monstre, c'était... une femme. Une... _magnifique_ femme... On s'est assises sur le lit, elle m'a raconté comment son crétin de maître l'avait obligé à tuer des gens et...

Sam lâcha les bras de la jeune femme pour lui prendre la main et posa l'autre sur sa joue, la stoppant dans son élan. Elle tressaillit et le regarda soudain, mais rien de dangereux dans les yeux de Sam, seulement un sourire incroyablement doux.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

Elle hésita. La main sur sa joue caressa sa peau en un effleurement léger.

\- Ferme les yeux, Charlie.

Elle cligna des paupières, puis obéit.

\- Respire, continua Sam d'une voix basse, envoûtante. Respire... laisse toi aller... voilà, comme ça...

Ils étaient proches, si proches que Charlie pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sam contre ses lèvres. Lentement, il la sentit se détendre contre lui.

\- Comment c'était, demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, d'être contre elle... de sentir son odeur, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les tiennes...

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur son visage, chatouillèrent le bord de son oreille, dessinèrent le contour de sa mâchoire du bout des ongles, griffèrent doucement son épaule, son cou. Elle poussa un gémissement. Il leva son autre main, la glissa derrière sa nuque.

\- … cet instant, celui où tout bascule, insista-t-il dans un souffle léger, presque féminin, où l'avant devient l'après, l'excitation au creux du ventre, ce trouble qui te monte à la tête en un vertige léger... comment c'était... raconte-moi...

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix était beaucoup plus calme, tranquille, sans heurts.

\- C'est elle qui a fait le premier geste. Elle a frotté mon bras comme on serre la main d'une amie pour la remercier d'être là, mais à l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés son geste est devenue maladroit et autre chose est né... son trouble... elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation nouvelle... Je me suis rapproché, lentement, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre je l'aurais sans doute embrassé directement mais merde, c'était quand même une fée. J'avais peur de... la blesser, ou... quoi que ce soit. Mais elle me regardait avec une telle confiance... On était si proches, je sentais... son souffle... sur mes lèvres... et nos regards plongés l'un en l'autre... on a fait le geste ensemble... jamais...

Sam semblait ailleurs, comme s'il n'écoutait même pas.

\- On m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Comme si... ce n'était pas seulement le baiser de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais embrassé... Son désir était si pur, sans manipulation, sans préjugés... il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de me laisser lécher la commissure de ses lèvres, de goûter aux miennes... La curiosité... L'instant, juste l'instant. Rendre sacré le moindre contact sans hâte ou recherche de jouissance... juste par amour de l'autre... j'ai senti... son _âme_... c'était autre chose que d'embrasser un humain. Son âme _cherchait_ la mienne, comme si... comme si elle ne contrôlait plus tout à fait sa magie. Elle est rentrée en moi et juste un instant j'ai senti sa magie, si pure, si profondément juste et bonne.

J'étais une héroïne, plus de jeu, plus de masques ou d'échappatoires, elle m'a mise à nu, ce que j'étais, ce que je suis vraiment au fond de moi et que je recherchais dans ce jeu stupide, rien, rien n'aurait pu être comparable à ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé. Elle savait déjà tout, je n'avais pas besoin de jouer. Je l'étais, une héroïne. Elle le rendait réel. J'ai entendu des champs d'oiseaux, senti... les rayons du soleil à travers des branches si hautes, le vent qui te caresse la peau ... j'ai ressenti ce qu'était la pureté, la vraie pureté, à travers elle, dans ce baiser. Elle sentait... comme la mousse gorgée d'eau, juste après la pluie, cet instant où tout s'abandonne, presque en équilibre, une goutte qui se décroche d'une feuille pour glisser sur une autre, le silence comme un léger tintement, en attente d'un éclat de rire peut-être, elle sentait... elle sentait comme un rayon de soleil qui ne brûlera jamais, juste présent comme on oublie le jaune qui illumine chaque pigment de couleur et se fond dans le vert de la forêt pour la sublimer sans jamais se dévoiler lui-même...

Sam la dévisageait avec un calme incroyable. Elle voulut rouvrir les yeux mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Chuuuut. Continue... laisse ce sentiment t'envahir...

Alors, il glissa sa main encore sur sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque, tout en reculant, l'entraînant avec lui sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Souviens toi de la magie.

Alors, lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le bord du toit, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait encore et leurs lèvres fondirent l'une contre l'autre au même instant où il les faisait basculer dans le vide. Elle sursauta violemment, son hurlement s'éteignit dans leur bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter ni même de se raccrocher à lui que leur chute s'arrêta nette, noyée dans une intense lumière jaune.

* * *

Contre Sam, Charlie remua férocement. S'arrachant à ses bras elle se redressa sur un coude.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Hurla-t-elle, t'es complètement taré ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu m'embrasses et tu nous jettes dans le vide, c'est quoi l'histoire, là ?

A moitié assommé, il battit des paupières, la vision trouble. Il poussa un grognement en essayant sans succès de se redresser, le visage flou de la jeune femme devant lui. Puis sa vision devint nette et il devint livide.

\- Charlie... _Charlie, regarde._

Elle cessa de hurler et son visage se vida de toute expression. Ils étaient allongés sur la mousse, au milieu d'un magnifique sous-bois. Dans le silence presque retenu qui régnait, on entendait le chant des oiseaux, et le son plus étouffé d'une rivière. Elle le dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

 _\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!_

Il y avait un certain accent horrifié dans sa voix. Il s'assit et fit craquer sa nuque.

\- Hé bien, je suppose.

\- Charlie ?

Une voix claire résonna derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent de concert et Charlie se releva aussitôt tout en faisant volte face dans un léger déséquilibre. A quelques pas d'elle, ses longs cheveux sombres lâchés sur ses épaules et vêtue d'une longue robe vert clair, Gilda la dévisageait, ébahie. Elle se pencha pour poser le paquet d'herbe qu'elle portait et la rejoignit en quelques pas souples et légers.

\- Charlie qu'est-ce que tu fais i...

Elle s'arrêta net, de marcher comme de parler, et son regard ancré dans le sien se voilà de tristesse.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment ici, tu es... oh, par la sainte Déesse ! Charlie, je suis tellement désolée...

Elle posa une main sur la joue de la rousse qui la fixait, des larmes dans les yeux qui roulèrent sur les doigts de la fée.

Derrière elles, Sam se releva, épousseta son pantalon et s'approcha d'elles en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Bien, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je doute que nous disposions de beaucoup de temps. Gilda, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Charlie s'est faite tuée et nous sommes actuellement bloqués dans l'entre deux mondes. Je peux la renvoyer sur terre à ma place, mais pour cela elle doit...

\- Avoir une empreinte magique, compléta Gilda en le dévisageant très sérieusement.

Puis elle se tourna vers Charlie, prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu es venue ici pour que je te donne l'empreinte magique qui te permettrait de revenir sur terre.

Charlie, qui la dévorait des yeux, cligna des paupières, troublée.

\- C'est ça. Mais si tu ne peux pas je compren...

\- Charlie !

La fée poussa un petit rire cristallin.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Charlie Bradbury, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en se rapprochant d'elle. Maintenant c'est à moi de sauver la tienne.

Elles se dévoraient des yeux, lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à s'embrasser. Sam se retourna à l'instant où elles fondaient l'une sur l'autre. L'intense lumière jaune citron qui illumina l'espace derrière lui ne le surprit pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les millier de fleurs qui parsemaient le sous-bois, les arbres immenses, la mousse, et l'odeur de l'air frais. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il n'entendit pas les derniers mots que les jeunes femmes échangèrent. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait la forêt, la dernière fois qu'il respirait l'air frais...

Ils se retrouvèrent soudain en plein milieu de la rue surpeuplée de l'entre-deux mondes, le nez dans la poussière. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt en crachant et toussant. Charlie jura.

- _Pourquoi_ faut-il _toujours_ qu'on soit interrompu d'une façon ou d'une autre ?!

Sam eut un petit sourire.

\- Bienvenu au club, Charlie.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Se remettant debout, la jeune femme lui lança un regard.

\- Tu sais que tu embrasses comme une fille, Sam Winchester.

Il sourit en détournant la tête, le même sourire à mi chemin de la grimace qu'il réservait à Dean lorsque ce dernier commentait sa relation aux femmes. Il fixa enfin Charlie, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Si je t'avais embrassé _normalement_ , tu ne serais jamais reconnectée à Gilda.

Elle lui sourit en retour et ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la rue, presque indifférents à l'horreur qui les entourait.

\- Et si tu en touches un seul mot à Dean...

\- Tu peux me croire, je ne risque pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit. _Dean, au fait, ton frère embrasse comme une fille, oui parce qu'en fait Sam m'a embrassé, c'ets une longue histoire, mais non attend qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sur que non je ne suis pas devenue hétéro, quelle horreur, mourir ne m'a pas bouleversé à ce point-là !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Dans le grenier, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Charlie. Accroupie parmi les enfants, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle leur avait expliqué, brièvement. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Ces enfants perdus figés dans l'éternité se débrouillaient avant elle et continueraient à se débrouiller bien après qu'ils aient oublié son prénom. Sans doute la plupart ne savaient-ils même plus qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vécu ainsi, à jamais enfants, dans cette ville apocalyptique. Alors, inutile de leur faire de la peine en leur disant la vérité, qu'elle avait une chance de retourner à la vie quand eux devraient rester bloquer ici. Elle leur dit simplement qu'elle devait s'en aller, et les serra longuement dans ses bras, embrassant chacun d'eux en leur promettant de toujours les garder dans son cœur – ce qu'elle ferait, assurément.

Peter l'observa tandis qu'elle se relevait en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Ils oublieront.

Elle sourit, riant toute seule au surnom qu'il avait gardé malgré tout.

\- Et toi, tu n'oublieras pas ? Demanda-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

Un éclat triste traversa le visage de Peter.

\- Non. Moi, je n'oublie rien.

Elle le prit contre elle sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, et après un léger tressaillement, il se détendit malgré lui dans un sourire en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Bonne chance, 'Mione.

Après quoi, il fit un signe aux enfants qui quittèrent la pièce et fut le dernier à passer par la trappe sans un regard en arrière. Rulio attendait, simplement, presque comme s'il n'était pas là. Charlie tourna lentement la tête vers Sam et noya ses yeux embués de larmes dans les siens. Il lui sourit, sans qu'aucune larme ne s'échappa de ses yeux brillants.

\- Sam... Sam, je... je...

Il la prit contre lui, coupant court aux balbutiements de la jeune femme.

\- Ne dis rien, Charlie. C'est ma décision. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un juste retour des choses.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et il ferma fortement les yeux.

\- Allez, Charlie. Il est temps.

Elle s'écarta. Rulio s'approcha et glissa sa petite main au creux de celle de Charlie, ne quittant pas Sam des yeux. Celui-ci tapa dans les mains.

\- Bon, Rulio. A nous de jouer.

L'enfant sembla se réveiller, comme si on l'autorisait enfin à intervenir. Il s'avança vers eux et ses grands yeux noirs s'ancrèrent sans réserve dans ceux de Sam, paisiblement. Il leva les mains et quelques flammes commencèrent à s'élever autour de lui puis s'éteignirent aussitôt et brisant le contact visuel avec Sam, il se tourna vers Charlie.

\- Tout va bien passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne soit pas triste pour ces enfants, parce que eux, ils ne sont pas tristes. Ils sont ici car une part d'eux même ne veut pas avancer. L'âme humaine est beaucoup plus puissante qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Ce lieu est nourri par cette énergie, construit par nos peurs et nos colères. Il est l'entre deux monde que ni les anges ni les démons n'ont voulu car aucun des deux n'ont envisagé l'infini pouvoir de chaque créature. Et si cela doit être alors un jour les âmes errantes seront libérées. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire si toi tu ne le veux pas. Pour que ça marche, tu dois abandonner tes peurs et tes colères. Ne soit pas triste pour Sam non plus. Rester est son choix, c'est un fardeau que tu ne dois pas porter. Si ta volonté va à l'encontre de la notre, tu pourrais le blesser. Si tu as besoin de crier, crie. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, pleure. Mais lorsque tu rentreras avec nous dans ce cercle, ce sera en tant qu'être divin, en tant qu'être féerique. Le feu ne te blessera pas.

Il avait dit cela très calmement, mains sagement croisées devant lui, comme si ce petit corps humble peinait à porter le poids de tout ce savoir qui coulait naturellement entre ses lèvres. Il lui adressa un sourire, un vrai sourire profond.

\- Merci, fille aux cheveux de feu, d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Il s'inclina légèrement. Charlie, choquée, recula de quelques pas et leur tourna le dos pour se retrouver seule dans un coin de la pièce. Ils la virent se prendre le visage entre les mains, tremblante.

Rulio se tourna alors vers Sam. Son regard tranquille avait laissé la place à deux amandes implacables et Sam eut un long frisson intérieur. Ca ne s'explique pas, ces choses là. Il ressentit plus qu'il ne le vit la vague de feu s'éveiller dans les prunelles de l'enfant, le cercle s'élever autour d'eux en un souffle puissant.

Sam s'était attendu à des indications de sa part, mais il n'en fut rien, et il sut à cet instant que c'était inutile. L'enfant le fixait, tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, pas encore transformé, mais on sentait l'énergie monter, déformer ses mouvements, comme une effluve particulière montant jusqu'à lui. Debout devant les flammes, il était terrifiant et magnifique à la fois. Sam ne fut pas capable de parler. Lorsque cette chose invisible le toucha et pénétra son âme avec une douceur implacable, il crut suffoquer. Mais les prunelles noires ancrées dans les siennes l'empêchèrent de tomber et l'énergie l'inondait, le noyant et l'abreuvant à la fois. Il n'avait ressenti ça qu'en devenant démon, ou à travers l'âme de Lucifer si étroitement mêlée à la sienne. Mais c'était différent, tellement différent. Plus de bien, plus de mal. Seulement la vie dans son état le plus brut, monstrueuse et sublime à la fois dans chaque brun d'herbe que la terre a créé, et dans chaque flamme qui les dévore. Des larmes montèrent aux coins de ses yeux, il du émettre un drôle de son, comme s'il étouffait.

Puis vint une autre respiration. Une autre mort, peut-être. Mais lorsqu'il commença à boire à cette autre source d'énergie émit par l'enfant, il se mit à la désirer de toutes ses forces. Quelque chose qui peut se rapprocher de la jouissance. Une jouissance qui dépasse le corps pour transcender l'âme. Comme s'il était en train de réveiller son être profond en laissant exploser la sienne, encore avec retenue. Et tandis que Sam sentait toute sa puissance s'éveiller, il sentait celle de Rulio, si proche et encore tellement loin. Il voulut dire quelque chose, ne parvint qu'à grogner. Et en face de lui, le sourire espiègle de Rulio se transforma pour demeurer, plus large encore, sur son museau de dragon. Alors l'énergie explosa, venant à Sam qui poussa un hurlement bestial, et un autre frisson parcouru le cercle de feu, une sorte de frémissement. Lorsque Sam regarda Rulio de nouveau, quelque chose avait changé en lui.

était-il démon, était-il ange ? Peu importe. Il était une créature, une créature puissante, divin parce que vivant, juste parce que lui-même. Il ne ressentait pas la même connexion avec Rulio qu'avec Peter, et quelque part l'enfant éveillait en lui un sentiment dérangeant, mais à cet instant, la créature qu'il était se sentait profondément à l'aise dans le bain d'énergie de feu qui les entourait. Peut-être l'avait-elle senti, en attendant Charlie s'avança à ce moment là, et un autre frémissement parcourut le cercle, apportant quelque chose de plus léger, comme un nouveau souffle.

Sam et Rulio s'avancèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre et Sam tourna son regard aminci vers Charlie, l'invitant à venir. Elle les rejoignit, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le dragon bascula sur ses pattes arrières et leur tendit ses pattes écailleuses, qu'ils saisirent automatiquement.

 _Tu dois m'aider à ouvrir la porte. Nous devons le faire ensemble. Après quoi moi et Charlie seront aspirés dans le passage et tu ne me sentiras plus._

La voix résonna dans la tête de Sam. Il ferma les yeux. Ils partageaient une telle connexion mentale qu'il n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit : la porte lui apparut avant qu'il n'ait à la chercher. Il ne visualisait pas vraiment Charlie, juste une boule d'énergie jaune - la couleur des fées. Mais Rulio était là, sous sa forme de dragon. Ce n'était qu'une simple porte de pierre dans l'obscurité. Sam poussa avec Rulio, de toute leurs forces inhumaines, envoyant des vagues d'énergie brute contre la roche inébranlable. Alors, enfin, elle s'ouvrit, sur une lumière verte comme les feuilles du printemps transcendées par le soleil. Le dragon redevint enfant et prit la boule jaune entre ses mains. Sur le seuil, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Sam.

 _Je te dois la vie, Sam Winchester. Merci. Le poids de ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. Puisses-tu retrouver ton chemin, quel qu'il soit._

Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparut, absorbé par la lumière verte de la vie qui se referma, laissant Sam dans l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu, merci de laisser une review, ce serait sympas de votre part :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Peter remonta dans la cabane, comme il l'appelait, personne. Il n'y avait de trace du rituel qu'un cercle de cendres au milieu de la pièce. Il déglutit, saisi d'une appréhension incontrôlable qui se transforma en terreur alors qu'il descendait l'échelle et courrait dans les couloirs pour dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il passa la porte sans aucune explication pour le gardien, sauta sur le muret et s'élança comme un chat pour saisir le bord du toit qui le dominait. Il continua sa course sur les toits un moment, ses yeux vifs parcourant les rues et les recoins des batiments à toute vitesse. Il était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il s'arrêta et fit volte face tout en continuant à reculer, la vue obstruée par les larmes.

\- Putain, l'enfoiré ! Espèce de connard de... !

Le reste de ses mots fut noyé par un hurlement lorsque ses talons rencontrèrent le bord du toit. Il bascula en arrière pour s'affaler un mètre plus bas, sur une espèce de plateforme en ciment entre deux toits. Sam, qui était assis par terre contre le mur opposé, sursauta violemment et se releva d'un bond. Peter se releva aussitôt et la première chose qu'il vit fut évidemment l'homme devant lui, qui le dévisageait d'un air étrange.

Un soulagement évident traversa le visage du jeune homme, son large sourire étirant ses lèvres et il porta la main à son front en sueur dans un léger vertige.

\- Putain, _Sam !_

Sam haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi que tu étais en train d'insulter ? Lança-t-il dans un élan d'humour.

Peter ouvrit la bouche dans une inspiration trop grande.

\- Euh... oui. Oui, c'était toi mais... Je...

Il ft incapable de compléter sa phrase, et Sam avisa ses yeux un peu trop humides. Il se troubla, stupéfait.

\- Tu pleurais ?

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'effectivement, il était en train de pleurer trente secondes auparavant. Il s'essuya prestement les yeux.

\- Non non, bien sur que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est... c'est la poussière, juste la poussière.

Sam sourit alors que le jeune homme fixait quelque chose au loin en se balançant sur ses pieds. Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu as cru que je partirais sans te dire au revoir, c'est ça ?

Peter le fusilla du regard, ses mèches rousses accompagnant son brusque mouvement. Il sembla mâcher ses mots pendant un moment et Sam dû retenir de toutes ses forces le sourire qui forçait ses lèvres malgré lui.

\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné, et que tu étais trop lâche pour me dire la vérité en face. Et en plus de ça, ça te fait sourire comme un con ! J'ai réussi à survivre seul toutes ces années, alors qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, que toi tu partes, je...

Peter s'arrêta, des larmes de nouveau plein les yeux. Il lui criait dessus comme si c'était réellement de sa faute. Sam cessa de sourire et quelque chose de triste le traversa.

\- Je devrais en avoir rien à foutre, de toi, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! De ma vie, ouais, c'est ça, façon de parler. Les autres je sais ce qu'ils valent et ils valent pas grand chose, j'ai toujours réussi à me blinder contre tout le monde, parce que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ils me planteraient un couteau dans le dos si je leur en donnais l'occasion ! Mais toi il a fallu que tu débarques avec ta sincérité et tes belles intentions et que tu sois si... si gentil, bordel, si _toi_ , et me voilà à chialer parce que j'ai eu trop peur que tu me laisses derrière toi, trop peur que t'en aies rien à foutre !

Il tournait en rond en criant, face à Sam, figé, qui le fixait sans rien dire. Puis Peter s'arrêta, se passa une main sur le visage pour l'essuyer.

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-il pour lui même.

Il n'osa pas le regarder. Il se mordit les lèvres en hésitant un instant, puis fit demi tour et escalada le toit en sens inverse.

 _\- Attend !_

L'appel presque désespéré le stoppa net.

\- Attend, répéta Sam, plus bas. Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça parce que de toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller bien loin, mais reste. S'il te plais.

Peter, figé, ne se retourna pas. Sam eut un petit rire silencieux. Un rire nerveux.

\- Putain, Peter, je suis venu ici pour sauver un enfant que je ne connaissais même pas et ce qui me faisait supporter toute cette horreur c'est que je savais que j'allais repartir, mais aujourd'hui j'ai aidé Rulio à ouvrir un passage et je _sentais_ le monde, il était là, juste là, accessible, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'ai pas franchi cette porte pour que _elle_ elle s'en sorte à ma place et maintenant je suis bloqué ici pour l'éternité et, bordel... je suis même pas mort.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et regarda en bas, les rues, les âmes errantes qui revivaient en boucle leur propre drame et dont il commençait à peine à comprendre le sens.

\- Et c'est même pas le pire, poursuivit-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Elle est parti et je lui ai même pas dit de dire à Dean... enfin peut-être qu'il ne m'a même pas cherché mais si jamais il est là et qu'il m'attend... Je sais que c'est trop beau mais putain de merde, je lui ai même pas dit de lui dire à quel point je l'aime.

Il recula, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Son dos heurta le mur derrière lui et secoué de sanglots, il laissa son corps abandonner la lutte. Peter fit lentement volte face, le regarda un instant, bouche bée, livide, puis il fit rapidement demi tour et sauta souplement du toit. Pourtant, debout face à lui à moins de deux mètres seulement, il hésita. La tête perdue entre ses mains, Sam pleurait. Il aurait voulu dire à Peter qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il serait toujours honnête avec lui, mais la peine était trop forte et la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser à cet instant était Dean. Dean dont il avait désespérément besoin. Peter se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, avança une main hésitante qu'il posa quelque part sur ses cheveux.

\- Sam...

Sam ferma les yeux très fort. Quelque chose dans la façon de faire du jeune homme lui rappelait terriblement Dean. Il ne put résister et tomba en avant contre Peter, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Celui-ci tressaillit, puis passa ses bras autour de lui, _maladroitement. Hésitant et protecteur._ Exactement comme Dean l'aurait fait, en fait. Il l'entendit déglutir.

\- Je... je lui ressemble, hein ?

Les sanglots de Sam eurent un accroc et vaincu, il hocha la tête contre son épaule.

\- Pardon, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je te prends pas pour lui, j'ai juste...

 _Besoin de lui._ Il voulut s'écarter mais Peter le maintint contre lui.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il calmement, c'est pas grave, Sammy.

Sam eut un brusque tressaillement et s'étrangla avec ses propres sanglots. Peter accentua la pression de sa main contre son dos pour l'empêcher de reculer.

\- Non, reste là, dit-il calmement.

Il y eut un drôle de silence. Sam resta contre lui, tendu, contrôlant ses sanglots et retenant sa respiration en même temps. Peter cligna des paupières.

\- J'ai écouté ta conversation avec Uma, l'autre jour. Je suis désolé, je voulais savoir qui tu étais et j'ai juste... entendu.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est lui qui t'appelle comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? _Sammy._

Les sanglots de Sam qui reprirent, visiblement trop forts pour être contenus, suffirent à lui donner une réponse. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer d'une voix sure :

\- Bon, alors tu vas fermer les yeux. Et imaginer très fort que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu as fait un cauchemar et ton frère Dean est là. Il est venu te consoler, il te prend dans les bras.

Sam voulut s'arracher de son étreinte, luttant contre lui-même plus que contre Peter.

\- Arrête, _arrête !_

Sa voix avait un accent hystérique, paniqué, ses tremblements redoublaient d'intensité. Peter passa son bras autour de sa tête comme pour le protéger du monde qui les entourait, posant sa main ouverte sur sa tempe, l'autre dans son dos, se calant fermement dans le sol.

\- Ferme là ! Asséna-t-il presque violemment, on est dans un putain d'entre deux mondes merdique là tout de suite, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, alors on s'en contre-fout de ce qui est bien ou mal, ya juste nous et comment survivre à l'éternité ! Si me prendre pour ton frère permet de te calmer, je me fous royalement de comment on s'y prend ! Alors tu fermes les yeux, et tu fais ce que je te dis !

Sa colère eut pour effet de calmer Sam qui cessa de lutter. Peter laissa passer un moment, puis sa main quitta sa tempe pour se poser contre sa nuque, l'autre agrippa sa mâchoire, sa joue, sans le forcer à relever la tête.

\- Ca va aller, Sammy, c'était qu'un cauchemar. J'suis là, juste à côté de toi.

Sa voix même était différente, plus grave, plus adulte, ce qui arracha un frisson à Sam, faisant cesser ses sanglots presque immédiatement. Peter lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

\- J'te quitterais pas, Sammy. J'te quitterais pas. Ca va aller, tu vas voir.

Sam passa ses bras dans son dos dans un grognement, sa respiration s'apaisant peu à peu. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir qu'il était actuellement dans les bras d'un jeune homme de 15 ans jouant à être son frère, ni que ce fut la seule chose qui parvint à le calmer.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque ça commença. Sam convulsa soudain, violemment, sans que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent. Dean, assis par terre dos à la table de pierre, sursauta et se releva aussitôt. Paniqué, il regarda le corps de son petit frère se tordre et se soulever comme sous l'effet d'un courant électrique et sa bouche émettre une sorte de râle continu, pas un râle de douleur, quelque chose de plus grave, venu du fond de la gorge.

Le dragon, allongé sur la colline au dessus d'eux, s'élança vers eux et la femme retomba souplement sur la terre ferme. Castiel n'était pas là, il était retourné au campement une demi heure auparavant pour s'occuper des filles.

\- Sam ! Rugit Dean en avançant les mains pour le maintenir contre la table.

 _\- Ne le touche pas !_

Une force magique impérieuse éloigna ses mains et il lança un regard furieux à la femme qui le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la table de pierre. Cependant, elle semblait avoir cure de ses états d'âmes. Penché vers Sam, le regard féroce, elle l'examinait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?! Aboya Dean, paniqué, penché lui aussi sur la table.

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. D'un bond, elle se retrouva au dessus de Sam, sans le toucher, à quatre pattes, bien que ses genoux pourtant fléchis ne touchent pas la pierre. Ses bras tendus, de chaque côté de Sam, son visage près du sien et ses yeux révulsés, comme si elle allait l'embrasser ou aspirer l'essence même de son âme.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Dean, dont le corps hésitait entre se jeter sur la femme pour l'envoyer valser une bonne fois pour toute et rester là où il était.

Sam poussa un autre grognement, un roulement du fond de la gorge. Une vague parcourut le corps de la femme, le jaune de ses pupilles s'élargit pour colorer ses yeux entiers et des écailles apparurent tout le long de sa peau frissonnante.

\- Mon fils est en lui, annonça-t-elle d'une voix basse et grave.

Elle semblait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour maîtriser sa transformation.

Dean observa Sam qui convulsait toujours, sa tête qui se tordait dans un sens puis dans l'autre comme sous l'effet d'une douleur insoutenable.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire que mon fils a mêlé son énergie à la sienne.

Dean déglutit.

\- C'est normal qu'il ait aussi mal ?

\- Il n'a pas mal. Son corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter une telle charge d'énergie, mais ton frère n'est pas un simple humain.

Il y eut un silence. Dean n'osait toucher Sam, pourtant ses mains tendues vers lui n'attendaient que ça.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est Max qui venait de dire ça. Il releva la tête vers elle si vite qu'il en eut le vertige.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

Elle lui lança un regard avant de sauter souplement de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui. Les spasmes de Sam cessèrent brutalement et son corps se relâcha dans un long soupir.

\- QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS !

La poitrine palpitante, le visage déformé par la rage et la peur, Dean posa une main sur le front en sueur de Sam, l'autre sur sa joue, tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Sam ! L'appela-t-il, Répond-moi, Sammy. Allez, répond-moi ! Sammy ! SAMMY !

Ses yeux fou d'inquiétude examinaient chaque trait de son visage relâché. Il glissa une main jusqu'à sa gorge, vérifia son pouls.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Cria-t-il à la femme devant lui, et t'as sacrément intérêt à me répondre, pétasse, sinon je te jure que je t'étripe.

Elle soutint son regard sans faiblir.

\- Je ne sens plus son âme.

Dean demeura silencieux pendant un instant.

\- Comment ça, tu sens plus son âme ?

Elle lança un regard à Sam.

\- Si l'âme de mon fils est connectée à celle de Sam, ça veut dire qu'ils ont commencé le rituel. Mais... mais son âme n'est plus... je ne la sens plus. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'est plus rattaché à son corps physique.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean Winchester. Ton frère est en train de mourir.

Dean continua à la fixer, si horrifié qu'aucune insulte ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se pencha de nouveau vers Sam, pressa ses mains plus fermement.

\- Sam, revient. Allez petit frère, revient. _Revient._

Son menton frissonna. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il eut envie d'hurler, au lieu de quoi il pressa son front contre celui de Sam, puis s'écarta. Ses pouces caressèrent ses joues.

\- Je te demande pardon, Sam. J'donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière, pour faire les choses autrement. Tu me connais Sammy, je fais jamais les choses comme il faut, mais s'il te plait, ne meurt pas.

Sam disparut. D'un coup, comme ça, son corps se volatilisa. Dean sursauta avant d'abattre ses poings sur la table.

\- NON, NOON ! REVIENT !

Le visage déformé par la rage, il releva la tête vers Max, sauta par dessus la table de pierre. Livide, elle encaissa son coup de poing sans rien dire et des deux mains, il empoigna sa gorge.

\- Je vais te crever. Je vais te crever, connasse.

Une intense lumière éclata derrière eux il dû la lâcher pour faire volte face. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Étendue sur le flanc sur la table de pierre, un enfant entre les bras, Charlie.

\- Rulio ! S'écria Max derrière Dean, s'élançant en avant avant de s'arrêter au dernier moment. L'enfant releva la tête, comme hagard, croisa le regard de sa mère. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'il ne réalise.

\- Maman !

Il sauta souplement de la table pour se ruer dans les bras de sa mère qui tomba à genoux pour le recueillir, noyant son visage dans le cou de son enfant. Charlie avait ouvert les yeux et se passait une main sur le visage en essayant de se redresser. Dean, figé, bouche ouverte, la regarda s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, maladroitement, elle ne devait pas y voir très clair.

\- Charlie ?

Sa voix, un peu basse, un peu cassée. Elle sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et elle fit un geste comme pour s'élancer vers lui puis s'arrêta, peut-être à cause du vertige qui l'avait pris, peut-être à cause de son sourire qui disparut tout à coup. Dean ne parvint pas à sourire. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, saisit ses avant bras.

\- Tu étais morte. J'ai brûlé ton corps.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, tenta un instant de résister, puis les sanglots transpercèrent la surface et elle s'écroula contre lui. Par automatisme, il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Charlie... où est Sam ?

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent alors qu'il posait la question fatidique, ses yeux déjà humides perdus au loin, dans les arbres. Elle s'écarta et leva la tête pour affronter son regard.

\- Je suis désolé, désolé.

Il ne répondit rien. Les bras le long du corps, interdit, livide. Elle pressa une main contre son nez pour noyer un sanglot.

\- Il a insisté pour rester là-bas à ma place, jamais je n'aurais fait ça s'il n'avait pas insisté, je... te te jure que c'est la vérité, Dean, _je le jure._

Elle l'implorait presque, mais Dean ne la regardait plus. Il fixait un point au loin, l'expression soudain dure, les poings serrés.

\- Il a fait ça pour se racheter, poursuivit courageusement Charlie. Tu sais très bien que je ne le tenais pas responsable de ma mort, mais il y tenait absolument.

Elle lui toucha le bras, mais il se dégagea férocement. Elle étouffa un sanglot terrifié et se laissa tomber au pied de la table de pierre, en larmes, sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Dean, je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

La poitrine de Dean se soulevait à un rythme rapide.

 _« Tu devrais être mort, et pas elle. »_

\- C'est pas ta faute, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Puis il contourna la table sans un regard en arrière et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, disparaissant entre les arbres.

* * *

Castiel sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avant même de s'arrêter devant le cercle de feu éteint et dont les cendres s'éparpillaient dans la nuit. La table de pierre, vide. Plus de trace de Sam, plus personne. Tout semblait silencieux, inerte, comme si l'énergie des lieux s'était éteint soudainement.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Castiel s'élança vers la grotte et se saisit rapidement d'une torche avant de s'aventurer aussi vite qu'il le put dans les tunnels.

\- Max qu'est-ce qui...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la scène. Max, un enfant dans les bras. Face à elle – et lui tournant le dos – Charlie, qui sursauta à sa brusque arrivée et se retourna. Castiel ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Castiel !

Charlie s'élança dans sa direction, mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui devant l'expression choquée et tourmentée de son visage. Il avait compris, elle le savait. Pourtant il parvint à lui adresser un sourire sincère et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça doucement.

\- Bienvenue, Charlie.

Elle s'écarta enfin, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Castiel... Sam, je... _Dean..._ je sais pas...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec une sérénité incroyable et elle inspira avant d'expirer profondément.

\- Calme-toi, Charlie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Sam s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il est resté dans l'entre deux monde à ma place.

Castiel jeta un regard à Max et à l'enfant assis sur ses genoux, derrière Charlie.

\- Où est Dean ?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air complètement perdue.

\- Il est parti, j'ai rien pu faire, il était...

Il hocha la tête et fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Hé, où tu vas !

Il se retourna de demi.

\- Chercher Dean.

\- Je viens avec toi ! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Non !

Il leva la main.

\- Non, Charlie. Reste ici.

Elle acquiesça, lèvres closes. Il lui adressa un sourire triste avant de reprendre la torche pour sortir de la grotte.

* * *

\- Dean ?

Castiel mit peu de temps à le trouver. Il n'était plus un ange et même comme ça, le chasseur demeurait introuvable à cause de l'énochien gravé sur ses côtes. Pourtant, il le trouva rapidement, comme si c'était évident, comme s'il savait exactement quel chemin il avait prit. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Le chasseur lui tournait le dos, agenouillé à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. Castiel posa la torche sur un rocher, observant les alentours obscurs de la forêt.

\- Dean... Nous devons partir d'ici

Aucune réaction, même pas un haussement d'épaule. Castiel soupira et s'agenouilla derrière Dean, posant machinalement une main protectrice sur son dos en continuant à guetter les environs.

\- Je sais que tu te fiches du chaos, là tout de suite, comme tu te fiches de vivre ou de mourir, mais moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je ne peux pas abandonner Claire encore une fois. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici, alors, lève-toi.

Les mains de Dean retombèrent au sol, inutiles, molles.

\- Comment tu fais, Cas, pour continuer à avoir foi en moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée, dénuée d'intonations.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, fixant intensément la nuque de Dean.

\- Dean...

Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

\- Je t'ai frappé, Cas. Je t'ai dit des horreurs et balancé au travers de la pièce avant de te continuer à te frapper. J'ai voulu te tuer. Tu as vu l'hésitation dans mes yeux. Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Pourquoi tu essayes encore de me sauver alors que tu pourrais aller rejoindre Claire ?

Castiel se leva et le contourna, mais cette fois-ci il ne se baissa pas, il prit le menton de l'homme entre ses doigts pour redresser son visage. Les yeux dévastés du chasseur heurtèrent les siens et même si son cœur se serra, il ne cilla pas. Comment pouvait-il encore douter ? Castiel avait vu le monde naître. Il avait vu les morts et les renaissances et parfois les avait fabriqué. Le divin, il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, depuis que son père était parti et les avait abandonné. Il avait croisé le regard des anges. Pourtant, c'est dans celui de l'homme à genoux devant lui, dans ces deux prunelles vertes si rarement dénuées de protection et à cette instant si pleine de colère, de remords, de peine, qu'il ressenti le divin. Peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les anges. Peu importe d'être un rebelle ou même un guide. Sa place était ici. Il sourit. Un simple petit sourire, et son regard serein s'ancra dans le sien avec une douceur infinie.

\- Si après toutes ces années, tu n'as pas encore compris que je te choisirais toujours, Dean, je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Un sourire presque triste s'étira malgré lui sur les lèvres de Dean, mais Castiel n'eut pas le temps de le lui rendre. Un bruit, entre les arbres. Un frôlement. Comme un frisson. Castiel fit volte face en scrutant les ombres entre les arbres alentours et tendit la main vers Dean, placé devant lui par automatisme en un geste de protection. La torche, _trop loin._ Le chasseur s'était déjà levé.

Un autre frôlement. Les ombres s'épaissirent, créant comme un brouillard opaque devant eux qui se refermait de plus en plus. Alors qu'une créature sombre se détachait brutalement de la forme indistincte pour se ruer sur eux, Dean attrapa l'épaule de Castiel pour le forcer à reculer.

\- Cours !

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Ils s'élancèrent à travers les arbres, Dean en tête, essayant d'échapper à la sensation glacée qui les talonnait. Un bruit sourd, derrière lui. Dean dérapa dans un volte-face à peine maîtrisé et son cœur manqua un battement. Castiel, pas aussi entraîné que lui à ce genre de course poursuite, avait trébuché sur une racine. Ils échangèrent un bref regard paniqué alors que trois créatures de chaos s'amassaient autour de l'ange qui n'en était plus un, s'agglutinant comme pour l'engloutir. De demi tourné vers le sol, Castiel ancra son regard terrifié et déterminé de celui de Dean. Il ne s'était déroulé qu'une seconde.

\- Dean, cours ! Hurla-t-il férocement, alors que l'une des créatures plongeait vaporeusement sur lui comme pour le noyer.

Le cri de Castiel se brisa dans un râle douloureux et un voile sombre traversa ses paupières. Dean s'élança à l'instant où la créature le toucha. Pas le temps de réfléchir, il poussa un long hurlement bestial en se ruant à toute vitesse sur Castiel pour lui saisir la main, ignorant la brûlure de glace des créatures sur sa peau lorsqu'il les traversa. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier l'état de Castiel ni de se poser de questions. Il le fit basculer sur ses épaules et se remit à courir.

\- MAX ! MAAAX !

Il ne pourrait pas continuer très longtemps, avec Castiel inconscient sur le dos et le chaos aux trousses... Son souffle s'épuisait pour brûler les parois de sa gorge et il crut qu'il allait s'arrêter lorsque l'ombre d'un grand dragon surgit au dessus des arbres, le bruit sourd de ses ailes battant l'air comme un sinistre coup de gong. Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Des cris aigus, inhumains, retentirent derrière lui lorsque Max incendia les créatures et les arbres avec eux. Mais Dean ne se retourna pas pour voir le spectacle. Il tomba à genoux, faisant basculer Castiel sur le sol. L'ancien ange grelottait comme sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre, les paupières à demi clauses, mais sa peau soudain gelée avait prise une teinte presque bleuté. Penché au dessus de lui, Dean posa les mains sur ses joues.

\- Non, Cas, non, pas toi.

 _Non, pas Cas, pas Cas, qui venait de lui dire qu'il le choisirait toujours, pas Cas, pas encore à cause de lui !_

\- Regarde moi, Cas. REGARDE MOI !

Castiel cligna des paupières, les yeux papillonnant, une sorte de râle s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, faisant visiblement un effort pour fixer son regard dans le sien bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment concluant.

\- Dean... froid.

Dean avala sa salive, le fixant intensément, paniqué, sans savoir quoi faire. Bordel, il n'avait pas vraiment de formation anti-Chaos. Il jura en se redressant pour enlever sa veste dont il enroula Castiel en le soulevant légèrement.

\- Ca va aller, Cas, ça va aller.

Un coup de vent sourd derrière lui. Max s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posa une main sur le front de Castiel.

\- Il... il va... Commença Dean, haletant.

Max lui lança un bref regard.

\- Il a seulement été touché, il ne se transformera pas.

Elle scruta intensément le visage de Castiel.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un dragon à ta disposition, Dean Winchester. Je suis la seule créature capable de repousser le chaos. Rentrons, je m'en occuperais à l'intérieur.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, laissant Dean soulever Castiel. L'ange à demi inconscient réfugia son visage contre lui. Dean déglutit.

* * *

Étendu sur plusieurs fourrure de peau de bêtes et couvert par l'une d'elle, Castiel dormait profondément. Agenouillée à son chevet, Max se redressa en soupirant, jetant un bref regard à Dean assis près d'eux, sur un rondin de bois. Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Il va s'en sortir. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Il hocha la tête, baissa les yeux vers Castiel, fixement. Max hésita un instant, il sentait son regard incandescent le sonder.

\- Ton frère... il est très important pour toi.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton presque interrogatif et Dean laissa échapper une exclamation cynique.

\- Bien observé.

Elle haussa un sourcil, conservant son plus grand sérieux.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus important pour toi qu'un frère ne devrait l'être.

Dean ferma les paupières un instant.

\- Je vous préviens j'ai eu une très dure journée alors si vous êtes sur le point d'insinuer quoi que ce soit de pervers je...

\- Non, abruti, le coupa-t-elle brutalement. Je veux dire que vos deux énergies sont... parfaitement complémentaire.

Il leva la tête vers elle pour la dévisager.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Il est ton âme sœur, Dean. Son âme est la moitié de la tienne.

Devant son expression choquée, elle laissa échapper un sourire goguenard.

\- N'ait pas l'air si surpris. Une âme sœur n'est pas seulement ce que vous croyez, vous les humains. La plupart des gens passent leur vie à rechercher leur âme sœur et à vrai dire peu d'entre elles se retrouvent. Mais vous... vous êtes déjà ensemble. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes exceptionnellement liés, en fait.

Dean fronça les sourcils, le regard fixé sur ses mains qu'il tripotait nerveusement.

\- Et en quoi ça m'aide ?

\- Ca ne t'aide pas. Ca ne t'aidera pas à ramener ton frère, en tout cas. Mais ça t'aidera peut-être à comprendre pourquoi il vous est tellement intolérable d'être séparé, tous les deux.

Elle le dépassa pour sortir de la grotte, s'arrêta, il y eut un silence.

\- Dean... Tu as de précieux amis. Une précieuse famille, en fait. Rares sont les personnes qui ont cette chance. Ne les perd pas à cause de Sam, et encore moins parce que tu penses ne pas les mériter. Aimer les gens, ça veut aussi dire leur accorder la liberté de te choisir, même quand tu ne te choisirais pas toi-même.

Sur ce, le bruit de ses pas reprit et Dean se retrouva seul avec Castiel dans la pénombre tamisées des torches. Il poussa un long soupir et se frotta le front, puis regarda de nouveau Castiel.

\- Bordel, Cas.

 _J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. T'as pas le droit de vouloir te sacrifier pour moi qui me suis comporté comme un monstre avec toi. Bordel, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ta vie vaut 100 fois la mienne ?_

Mais il ne le dit pas. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dean... ?

Il sursauta en se retournant aussitôt. Charlie hésitait, à l'entrée du tunnel, tordant les mains devant elle, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Il sourit, ouvrit les bras.

\- Allez, viens-là, gamine.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit, appuyant son visage contre ses cheveux roux.

\- Pardon, ma puce.

Elle secoua la tête contre lui.

\- Non, dis pas ça, c'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Elle s'écarta et ils se dévisagèrent.

\- J'aurais dû être là, Charlie. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et le dépassa pour s'agenouiller près de Castiel, lui prenant la main.

\- Max m'a dit ce qui c'était passé. Comment va-t-il ?

Dean haussa les épaules en esquissant un geste vague vers Castiel.

\- Comme tu le vois... il reprend des forces, je suppose. Maintenant qu'il est... humain ? Je sais même plus ce qu'il est, putain. Je sais plus rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le rondin de bois, le visage dur, sourcils froncés. Charlie l'observa sans rien dire.

\- Comment c'est... là-bas ?

Le ton était bas, grave. Charlie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, précautionneusement, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence, et lorsqu'elle parla, les mains entre ses cuisses serrées, sa voit était basse, presque douce.

\- Ca ressemble à une ville d'Afrique perdue dans le désert après le passage d'une bombe. Les gens sont bloqués là-bas mais ils le vivent très différemment. Certains revivent en boucle le drame de leur vie. Pour certains, c'est leur morts. D'autres font semblant de ne pas savoir qu'ils sont morts. Les nouveaux, mais aussi les anciens, ceux qui sont là depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne savent plus ce que c'est que de vivre. Et puis il y a les autres, ceux qui... refont leur vie ?

Elle étouffa un ricanement, s'essuya le nez.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, c'est horrible. _La souffrance_ est horrible, pas seulement la notre, non le pire c'est celle des autres, tous ces gens qui souffrent partout autour... c'est dur d'en réchapper. C'est dur de... d'espérer. Petit à petit on finit par perdre pied, on oublie qui on est, notre vie, notre nom. Ne reste... que la souffrance.

Dean cligna des yeux.

\- Alors Sam... il ne se souvient pas de...

\- Si. Nous nous en sommes souvenus tous les deux en nous retrouvant.

Dean hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres, et Charlie fit semblant d'ignorer les plis soucieux sur son front un peu trop prononcés, peut-être parce qu'il essayait d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Il y eut un silence. On entendait seulement le crépitement des torches tout autour de la pièce.

\- Tu sais, lança soudain Charlie, il se souvenait de ton nom.

Dean leva la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton nom, expliqua-t-elle doucement, les yeux frôlant les siens sans oser y rester. Quand on est là-bas on... on finit par se choisir un nom quand réalise qu'on a perdu le sien, et la plupart du temps, ce qui nous vient est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour nous, même si on se souvent plus d'où ça vient. Il se souvenait de ton nom.

Dean respira un peu trop vite, plaquant une main sur ses yeux, le coude appuyé contre sa cuisse.

\- Putain de merde...

Sa voix était un peu trop irrégulière pour être normale et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Il n'est pas tout seul, tu sais. Il y a Peter.

\- Peter ? Demanda Dean en s'essuyant maladroitement les yeux, fronçant les sourcils pour se redonner contenance.

\- Oui, un garçon que je connaissais là-bas. Il s'est pris d'affection pour Sam. Je sais qu'il veillera sur lui.

Dean hocha la tête et se leva pour faire les cents pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Je vais le ramener, Charlie. Quel que soit le maudit prix à payer, je ramènerais mon frère. Je refuse... je refuse qu'il passe l'éternité bloqué là-bas en pensant qu'il n'a jamais été rien d'autre pour moi que... !

Il abattit brusquement son poing contre la paroi de la grotte et s'éloigna rapidement.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre, encore. merci d'avoir lu, et merci de laisser une review en partant ;)**


End file.
